3MSC
by RemindMeCM
Summary: Adaptación: Faberry Dos mundos diferentes dos chicas buscan caminar a tres metros sobre el cielo
1. Chapter 1

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN**

Pasa que estas parado en algún lado y no quieres ser ninguno de los que está parado a tu alrededor, no quieres ser el estúpido al que le han dado una golpiza

-Señor juez tuve que acudir al hospital en donde tuve quince puntos de sutura

Tampoco quieres ser tu hermana, tu padre o alguien de tu estúpida familia

-Póngase se pie la acusada, este tribunal declara a la señorita Quinn Fabray culpable de agresión agravada, por lo tanto se le condena a 18 meses de cárcel, pena que será levantada con una multa de dos mil dólares, sin más que decir levanto la sesión

Y es en estos momentos en los que no quieres ser la señora jueza o el fiscal ni siquiera quieres ser tú, y lo único que quieres es salir corriendo…

-Quinn escúchame a partir de ahora debes tener más cuidado, un escándalo más como este e iras directo a la cárcel me escuchaste – me dice mi hermana mientras salgo lo más rápido del tribunal, no quiero escuchar a nadie

-hija, escúchanos por favor – me dice mi padre

Q: Porque no vino mama?

-sabes que está de viaje

Ya nada me importa lo único que quiero es salir lo más rápido que puedo de este lugar, así que no escucho a ninguno de ellos, me importa muy poco lo que tengan que decirme llego a la calle enciendo mi motocicleta y me marcho a veces pienso que la solución a todo es desaparecer por un tiempo.

Salgo de ese lugar sin rumbo fijo, no sé a dónde me dirijo ni a donde quiero llegar lo único que sé es que quiero irme lejos…

Y de repente ocurre algo se acciona y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar, y así pasa han cambiado….

Estoy en una avenida concurrida por varios carros y veo un auto en particular que llama mi atención es un mercedes plateado pero eso no es lo que me interesa sino la chica que mira por la ventana, su cabello negro alborotado por el viento, su mano rozando el filo de la ventana entre abierta de su auto, no se me ocurre nada mejor que decirle….

Q: Fea – le grito, y ella me regresa a ver, finalmente puedo mirar su rostro en todo su esplendor – si tu – le sonrió y ella se aleja de la ventana, así que me acerco con mi moto hacia su auto – fea – le vuelvo a decir, pero esta vez el auto arranca y yo me quedo estática mirando cómo se aleja, si me acaba de sacar el dedo del medio, lo tomare como un cumplido además no puedo evitar sonreír. Lo que me fascina es saber que ella también lo ha hecho….

Y a partir de ahí, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas nunca más, es un momento que sabes que cambiara tu vida por completo y creo que ese momento llego finalmente no sé porque precisamente ahora pero llego de la manera mas inesperada

**INSTITUTO**

Mi nombre Rachel Berry, soy una chica común y corriente viviendo su último año de instituto y mi vida no podría ser más aburrida, aparte estudio en un colegio solo para mujeres así que me suele ser un poco aburrido, pero bueno les hablare un poco de mi familia, tengo una hermana su nombre es sophie tiene quince años y es mi confidente, mi madre es Shelby Conran una famosa profesora de artes escénicas, y mi padre Hiriam Berry, médico cirujano, somos una familia de la clase alta, siempre he vivido rodeada de lujos y comodidades, claro y padres ausentes mi mejor amiga se llama Britt, es una chica muy tierna y dulce, pero bastante inocente, puede que piensen que no es inteligente pero créanme es la chica más astuta que he conocido, no dejen que su suave exterior les engañe, hoy es otro día mas de clases, mi rutina diaria, siempre vengo al colegio con Britt, mi papa nos trae cada mañana, pero hoy sucedió algo, mientras estábamos en un semáforo una chica en una motocicleta se me acerco, se atrevió a llamarme fea, vaya cumplido, así que la insulte, solo una mala señal nada más, además que tuve que aguantar el interrogatorio de mi padre sobre quien era esa chica, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, si estaba muy guapa no lo negare, su chompa de cuero, su cabello rubio que se movía con el viento y aquellas gafas Ray -Ban, algo que si no podre olvidar es su sonrisa al llamarme fea, en fin puedo reconocer la belleza femenina y déjenme decirles que era una mujer muy guapa y sexy…

Ahora estoy en clases, Latín, si no entiendo para que enseñarnos esto no creo que algún día me sea útil, veo entrar a la profesora

-Buenos días alumnas saquen sus deberes y póngalos sobre mi escritorio, mientras tanto empezare tomando algunas lecciones…Brittany Spears, al frente por favor

B: Hay no Rach, ayúdame – me susurra mientras se levanta veo que la profesora comienza a escribir una frase en el pizarrón y me apresuro a buscar en mi celular el significado y se lo paso a Britt por un mensaje de texto, ella lo mira y dice la respuesta…

-Bien dígame que significa

B: De camino a casa tuvo que andar mucho….

-Mucho es lo que usted va a tener que estudiar señorita, - le dice y se acerca a quitarle el celular, veo que está buscando quien le mando el mensaje así que estoy perdida, finalmente mi celular empieza a sonar

-Señorita Berry, me permite su celular – no tengo más opción así que se lo doy – muy bien sigamos con la clase

B: Lo siento mucho Rachie

R: No pasa nada Britt - le digo y suspiro, que día el mío….

**EN LA NOCHE EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CUIDAD**

-El hecho de que se hayan acostado un par de veces no significa nada

-Porque no, me han dicho que no llama, pero eso no significa que no le interese

-Mírala ahí llego tu amada

-Ya deja de molestar

Todo el día estuve andando sin rumbo fijo, fui a varios lugares como la playa eso siempre me tranquiliza, ya quiero dejar de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, así que estoy aquí, un lugar en el cual me reúno con todos mis amigos, hacemos apuestas o carreras de motos, es a adrenalina que me hace sentir viva

-Al fin Q, ya te estaba extrañando

Q: Ya no llores, aquí me tienes – ella es Santana mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, es mi hermana así la considero, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas

S: Necesito que vayas conmigo tengo que ganar esta apuesta, lo necesito para arreglar mi moto

Q: Bien, por algo tengo estos abdominales no lo crees?

S: Exacto, esto no será nada más que un juego de niños

Solemos hacer flexiones cerca de aquí, para ver quién es el que más resiste, la mayoría de veces gana una tipa que se cree la reina del lugar pero esta noche me siento con suerte así que veré que sucede, miro a la multitud y puedo verla, me acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, se preguntaran quien pues una amiga muy especial, su nombre Romina

Sigo caminando me quito mi chaqueta de cuero y empieza, me siento lista y comienzo…..

**CASA DE RACHEL**

H: Están muy guapas hija

R: Gracias papa

S: Y a qué hora regresaran?

R: No lo sé, pero no será muy tarde además si pasa algo les llamaremos

H: Muy bien hijas tengan cuidado y nos vemos

Tengo una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de mis amigas del colegio, así que iré para pasar un rato y distraerme, afortunadamente nos dieron permiso de ir

Llegamos al lugar, es una casa muy grande, tiene una piscina hermosa, hay mucha gente festejando, así que entro y siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda

B: Rachie pro fin te encuentro – me saluda Britt

R: Pensé que no ibas a venir

B: Pues ya ves que no, así que vamos a bailar

-Hola chicas bienvenidas

R: Hola, feliz cumpleaños aquí tiene tu regalo

-Muchas, gracias, ahí tienen bebidas y bocadillo, siéntanse en su casa y disfruten de la fiesta

B: Así lo haremos, ven me encanta esta canción

Después de unos minutos dejo de bailar y me alejo un poco de todos, necesito un poco de aire

-que tengo que hacer para que me perdones – me dice alguien a mis espaldas y claramente puedo reconocer la voz lo he escuchado varias veces, y ahora me duele mucho sentirlo cerca

R: Llevo varios días buscando una razón para perdonarte

-típico de las mujeres

R: Ves, ese tipo de comentarios es justo lo que estropea todo

-esta noche estas guapísima

R: Esta noche?

-Siempre

**EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CUIDAD **

Continuo con las alzadas y ya solo quedamos tres competidoras, puedo sentirlo sé que voy a ganar

S: Vamos Q, tu puedes – me grita Santana muy eufórica

Y así lo hago finalmente somos ella y yo nadie más así que con mi último aliento logro derrotarla al fin en varios años lo consigo me siento fantástica, es como si hubiera recobrado mi confianza, me abraza Santana y festejamos, el dinero es nuestro

S: Me avisaron que hay una fiesta de la alta sociedad en la colina vamos?

Q: Genial, quiero festejar – me acerco a Romina y le digo – quieres venir?

R: Paso, una fiesta de puro niño rico me aburre

No insisto, así que voy por mi moto y nos marchamos del lugar

Finalmente llegamos es una mansión es enorme tocamos el timbre y entramos rápidamente mis amigos comienzan a hacer destrozos por todo el lugar, yo solo apago mi cigarrillo y los veo divertirse, entonces me dirijo a la ventana, no puede ser, ahí está ella perfecta como la recordaba, trae un vestido blanco que le queda perfecto, solo hay algo malo está hablando con un tipo, igualmente vuelvo a sonreír como me paso en la mañana cuando la vi por primera vez

…

S: Silencio, entra rápido

B: a ti no te enseñaron a no rebuscar en los bolsos de las señoritas?

S: Pues no señorita

B: Si, coges ese dinero me quedare sin el almuerzo

S: Pues eso tiene solución, te invito yo a comer que te parece si paso por ti mañana

B: Pues hay un problema….que cuando yo pago soy ya la que decido a quien invitar

S: Que, dame eso

B: No déjalo

S: Pero que tenemos aquí, condones, vaya estas preparada para todo

B: Eres una estúpida, ni me rio con los tuyos ni tú los míos

S: De que me hablas?

B: De los chistes, idiota, media neurona

S: Pero que chica

…..

Q: Si le pones mucho de eso no recordaras nada

R: Disculpa?

Q: No me recuerdas, porque esta mañana te acompañe al colegio, bueno más bien dicho te escolte como a la gente importante

R: Ah ya recuerdo tú eras la chica que no paraba de gritar estupideces

Q: Claro, que no yo solo te dije una Fea….. Igual te encanto, siempre funciona con las chicas como tu

R: Como yo? Disculpa a que te refieres?

Q: Si, de alta sociedad

-disculpa tu qué quieres – me dice un tipo con cara de estúpido

Q: Una coca cola si fueras tan amable, tengo que conducir

-Y esta quien es?

R: Una chica loca nada más

Q: Ves así de amable estas un poquito menos fea

-Pero qué demonios dices – y lo hace la chica me lanza un vaso de cerveza a rostro, es una amenaza, no lo puedo creer, a mi nadie me hace eso

Veo que el tipo se empieza a reír de mí, así que lo empujo y el hace lo mismo conmigo, creo que nadie le enseño a respetar

-Mira niño rico Q tiene quien la defienda – me ayuda mi amigo Sam

Q: Todo suyo muchachos – me quito la chompa, y dejo que los chicos se encarguen de ese tipo, los veo agarrarse a golpes, así que tomo a la chica de la cintura y la coloco sobre mis hombros

R: Que haces? Bájame – grita desesperada, salimos de ese lugar hacia la piscina – no por favor, No, lo siento mucho por favor bájame

Q: Nada de los siento, el daño ya está hecho – le digo mientras la boto a la piscina y yo entro con ella, caemos en el agua y me siento increíble

R: Estas loca, como se te ocurre imbécil – yo solo le sonrió y la admiro se ve bellísima con el cabello mojado y enojada, me encanta

Q: Pero el agua es buena para la circulación, así te llegan las ideas a la cabeza – veo que sale del agua y me mira – tu vestido esta mojado por si no te has dado cuenta, por cierto estas preciosa

No dice nada más y vuelve a entrar al agua, nada hasta el filo de la piscina y salgo del agua, la miro esta con el ceño fruncido, si las miradas mataran estaría muerta, solamente puedo sonreir

Q: No quieres que te traiga una toalla? No te vayas a enfermar

R: Ándate a la mierda estúpida

S: Q tenemos que irnos llamaron a la policía

Q: Voy enseguida – me acerco al filo de la piscina y la miro – espero con ansias la próxima vez que nos bañemos juntas

Salgo de la casa lo más rápido que puedo y la dejo enfadada en el agua, me divierte mucho hacerla enojar, se ve hermosa

**POV RACHEL**

Maldita estúpida arruino por completo mi noche, todo estaba perfecto, me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de encontrarme con mi ex Finn, es un buen chico pero cometió un error y no creo que quiera volver con él al menos no por ahora, él se ofreció a traerme a casa, ya que estoy empapada

R: Porque no hiciste nada cuando esa estúpida me arrojo a la piscina?

Q: Todo estaba planeado, yo llame a la policía

Entonces veo que varios tipos nos persiguen en motocicletas, llevan bates y empiezan a golpear el carro, estoy muy asustada, pero Finn detiene el auto bruscamente y veo como uno de los tipos choca contra nosotros, vuelve a arrancar el carro y nos alejamos de ellos, puedo escuchar cómo nos insultan, estoy aterrada no sé cómo reaccionar, todos se detienen y dejan de seguirnos, llegamos a un lugar en la carretera en donde Finn se estaciona el coche y se baja para revisar los daños

R: Estas loco nos pudimos haber matado

F: Ya cálmate quieres

Q: Pero miren nada más a quien tengo aquí – me bajo de la moto y lo sujeto fuertemente

F: Pero qué demonios, suéltame estúpida

Q: Como me llamaste – empiezo a apretar mucho más fuerte su cuello

F: Lo siento. Lo siento – me dice agitado

Q: Lo sientes porque? Por llamar a la policía y aguarnos la fiesta a todos

F: Y suéltame déjame ir

Q: Muy mal – le pego en la entrepierna y se empieza a quejar, se agacha lo suficiente para que le patee en el estomago

R: Idiota déjalo

Q: Repite después de mí, no volveré…

F: No volveré

Q: No volveré a aguar la fiesta de nadie

F: No volveré a aguar la fiesta de nadie

Q: Buen chico, regreso a ver y hay un auto detenido, se baja un tipo y tratar de ayudar, pero no tiene nada que hacer así que me giro y lo miro, completamente enojada, se da media vuelta y se regresa a su auto, aquella chica se da cuenta de que está perdida, pero al distraerme el tipo me empuja, así que lo aprieto más fuerte y le vuelvo a patear en la entrepierna, pero que demonios…

R: Suéltalo, ya - me dice mientras se sube a mi espalda y comienza a golpearme – eres una loca te odio.

Mientras seguimos luchando el tipo se sube al auto y se marcha, dejándola sola, es un cobarde

Q: Pero mira, te ha dejado sola – le digo mientras me acomodo la chaqueta

R: Y como vuelvo yo a la casa?

No le digo nada y me subo a la moto, arranco y me coloco al frente de ella

R: Déjame subir en la moto

Q: Como?

R: Que me dejes subir

R: Haber primero me dices que soy una estúpida y una bruta, no puedo permitir que alguien como yo te lleve a casa y lo hago por ti, mañana te arrepentirás de no ser coherente.

Es en ese momento veo como un tipo se acerca en un auto y le grita cosas asquerosas así que no lo pudo permitir

Q: Vamos súbete de una vez, ya me he peleado con mucha gente por ti este día

Así, que me hace caso y se sube conmigo, debido al incidente en la piscina perdí mi blusa, así que solo tengo puesto un top que alcanza a cubrir mis pechos dejando mi abdomen al descubierto

Q: Pero que haces – le pregunto – no me vas a dejar conducir y colocas tu manos encima de mi chaqueta – y me hace caso, puedo sentir sus manos en mi abdomen esta fría, pero igualmente es bueno sentirla cerca, al menos por un momento…..

¿Y bien continúo?


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Puedo sentir que esta aterrada, le asusta la moto, estoy segura que es la primera vez que se sube, arranco y seguimos nuestro camino, ella me explica donde vive, así que en un par de minutos estamos afuera de su casa, vive en barrio muy elegante, es una niña con muchas comodidades por lo que me puedo dar cuenta, además disfrute el viaje, sentir sus manos sobre mi abdomen fue increíble. Mentiría al decir que esa chica no me provoca nada, porque si lo hace, no sé cómo no es la típica belleza, pero lo que siento va más allá de eso

Q: Nos quedamos así toda la noche o te gustaría cambiar de postura – le digo mientras apago el motor, ella se aferró muy fuerte a mi durante todo el trayecto

R: Disculpa, es que nunca me había subido a una moto.

Q: Ya entiendo, entonces yo soy la primera …..

Me bajo de la moto y veo que un auto se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotras

R: Mierda - murmura.

Oh no por lo visto es su mama, una señora de unos cuarenta años, bien arreglada y está muy molesta, yo solo me giro para que no vea que me estoy riendo, sé que estará en problemas por todo esto

S: Rachel, dime ahora mismo que nos has venido en esa moto

R: No mama, lo que pasa es que

Q: No le quedó más remedio señora – le digo muy serena – el chico que la traía en su auto la dejo tirada y pues no le quedó más remedio que venir conmigo.

Sophie: Hola mama – llega una chica de unos quince años, por lo visto es la hermana

S: Que parte de no te separes de tu hermana no entendiste?

Ella se me queda mirando y me sonríe, por lo que yo hago mismo

Sophie: Hola

Q: Hola - le saludo cortésmente

S: Entren ya mismo a la casa, las dos están castigadas sin ningún tipo de permiso y me dan sus celulares – les dice muy enojada mientras las veo entrar a la casa

Q: Eres igualita a tu madre – la sigo – con un carácter de miedo, refunfuñona

La chica sube al auto y yo me quedo un momento admirándola, me parece una mujer bellísima

Sophie: que hacías con ella? No sabía que te gustaran las chicas

R: Cállate quieres ni siquiera la conozco, así que no digas cosas que no son

Sophie: Pues yo sí, se llama Quinn Fabray, pero le dicen Q, además dicen que le pasó algo muy feo y por eso quiero olvidarse de su nombre, mis amigos, le dicen Q la héroe, tiene pinta de salvar vidas, es todo lo que siempre has esperado

R: Estas loca, no me importa en lo más mínimo quien demonios sea esa tipa ni nada que tenga que ver con ella, además no me gustan las mujeres así que cierra la boca, no estoy de humor para aguantarte tuve una noche horrible

Sophie: Di lo que quieras, pero esa chica hace dudar a cualquiera, más aun con la pinta que traía hoy, no lo crees, tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

R: Pues parece que aquí la que está enamorada de una chica es otra

Sophie: Solo digo la verdad, por cierto viste como se quedó mirando el coche mientras nos alejábamos?

R: No, y no me interesa.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Q: No, no puede ser quién demonios te dejo entrar Santana – protesto ya que como siempre entra sin avisar a mi departamento y encima más, abre las cortinas de mi habitación, lo único que quiero es dormir un rato más fue una noche agotadora

S: Ya levanta tu trasero Q tenemos cosas que hacer – me empieza a hacer cosquillas

Q: No basta Santana, estás loca – no puedo parar de reírme

S: Si, pero eso me hace única, anda vamos de una vez

Me levanto y me arreglo un poco el cabello, me encanta llevarlo corto así no me tengo que preocupar mucho, además según Santana eso me hace mucho mas sexy

Q: Esta bien, siempre ganas – salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde está mi hermana como siempre hablando por celular – Frannie necesito que me prestes trecientos dólares – no me hace caso así que acudo a mi plan B, me acerco a ella y le quito el celular, puedo ver lo enojada que esta, se lo paso a Santana y juntas evitamos que siga hablando por celular

F: Ustedes están locas, denme eso de una vez – nos mira aterrada ya que Santana tiene el celular y la amenaza con hablar – no por favor, está bien, abre mi bolso y toma lo que quieras.

Genial gane una vez más, así que le hago caso y tomo el dinero, sonrió satisfecha, siempre funciona, lo peor de todo es que mi hermana siempre cae, por supuesto que su trabajo es lo más importante para ella, a veces pienso que debería divertirse un poco mas.

F: Si, dígame no claro que no podemos acordar una cita

Q: Gracias hermanita.

F: Quinn, espera no te olvides que tenemos una cena con papa, de acuerdo

Mi expresión cambia radicalmente y es que bueno han pasado muchas cosas que poco a poco les iré comentado, y ustedes juzgaran mis acciones

Salimos del departamento con Santana y llegamos al estacionamiento para recoger nuestras motos

Q: Me puedes decir a dónde vamos?

S: Pues en la fiesta de anoche conocí a una chica

Q: Ya decía yo que tenías un buen motivo para despertarme

S: Lo es, además se nos hace tarde así que date prisa

Q: Espero que valga la pena

S: Confía un poco en mis gustos Q

Q: Lo hago pero tienes gustos variados en cuanto a chicas me refiero

S: Solo busco divertirme un rato o ya olvidaste nuestras fiestas locas?

Q: Claro que no, fueron increibles

Salimos rápidamente del lugar y nos dirigimos a un colegio cerca del centro de la ciudad, es la hora de salida por lo que hay muchas chicas, al parecer es un colegio femenino, el paraíso para Santana y para mí, desde hace mucho tiempo que ambas estamos seguras de nuestros gustos, a ninguna de las dos nos llamaba la atención los chicos, así que desde el día que nos decidimos por las chicas no hemos parado.

Q: Estas segura que este es el lugar?

S: Completamente, revise sus cosas recuerdas?

Q: Si, claro

S: Lo es, además la invite a comer

Q: Pero si tú no tienes dinero Santana como demonios piensas pagar?

S: Pero me dijo que ella invitaba

De acuerdo mi amiga está completamente loca, pero así la adoro, siempre sabe cómo sacarle provecho a una situación, escuchamos que el timbre suena y las chicas comienzan a salir, veo a la hermana de la chica que me gusta salir, ella me sonríe y me saluda

Sophie: Hola

Q: Hola

No decimos nada más porque Santana observa a su chica bajar por las escaleras

S: Mira es ella – me señala

Q: Cual, la rubia alta con ojos impresionantes?

S: Exacto, pero yo la vi primera, así que cuidado

Q: Lo que tú digas, pero la chica que va a lado de ella es la chica de la piscina – me mira completamente sorprendida – yo mejor me voy

B: Oh por dios Rachel mira quien está ahí, la chica loca de la que te hable

R: Cual?

B: La chica de cabello negro que esta junto a la moto

R: Ay no esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

B: Que pasa, también te robo tu dinero para el almuerzo?

R: No, lo que pasa, es que la chica que está a lado… la rubia, fue la que me boto a la piscina y la que le pego a Finn

B: Pero como es que no me has contado? Siempre te guardas las cosas más interesantes– Se acerca rápidamente a Santana – hola

S: Hola – veo como sonríen, al parecer a mi amiga, de verdad le interesa esta chica rubia

R: Se puede saber que estás haciendo tú aquí?

Q: Hey tranquila, solo estoy acompañando a mi amiga nada más

R: Pues da la casualidad que ella es mi mejor amiga y es Pues esa chica es una ladrona porque ayer le quito todo el dinero

Q: Ya de seguro es un peligro – las miro y veo que se están riendo – ya relájate porque mejor no me invitas algo y de paso eres la mujer de mi vida que te parece mi oferta?

R: Eres una arrogante

S: Hey, chica no quieres acompañarnos a comer algo?

R: No puedo creerlo Britt enserio te vas a ir con esta tipa?

B: Bueno tengo que recuperar mi dinero

Se aleja furiosa y la chica rubia va detrás de ella

B: Ya Rachie no te enojes, después te cuento todo

Q: Oye perdona – le grito y ella se gira para mirarme – solo para no quedar como una mentirosa ….verdad que tú y yo ayer nos bañamos juntas – alzo mi voz para que todos puedan escucharme y le sonrió, veo que se aleja enfadada

R: Imbécil – puedo escuchar que murmura y se sube a un automóvil

Me encanta hacerla enojar es algo que disfruto mucho y además la deje en evidencia, pero que eso fue lo que paso nos dimos un baño juntas, por lo que veo su madre la viene a recoger al colegio, así que la saludo y sonrió

**EN LA NOCHE**

Disfrutamos de un momento juntas y bueno después las dejo solas y me dirigí a casa de mi padre, como recordaran tenemos una cena pendiente

Q: Y mama donde esta?

R: de viaje con unas amigas, ya te lo había dicho

Me enoja esa actitud no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos y seguir mintiendo, claro que no está de viaje con sus amigas, quien sabe qué demonios estará haciendo ya no aguanto más, no puedo seguir jugando a la familia perfecta como si nada ocurriera

Q: Se me quito el hambre

Me levanto de la mesa y lo dejo solo, si quiere seguir mintiéndose que lo haga por mi parte no seguiré en ese estúpido juego, subo a mi vieja habitación, y recuerdo claramente como estaba decorada, cada rincón tenía mi huella ahora solo es una habitación como cualquier otra, también recuerdo que me solía quedar hasta muy tarde acabando mis deberes del instituto y mi madre llegaba del trabajo, me abrazaba y me animaba a seguir, pero de un día para otro las cosas cambiaron le perdí todo el respeto que le tenía a esa mujer, dejo de existir y de importarme me metí en muchos líos por eso, finalmente tuve que tomar una decisión así que me fui a vivir con mi hermana Frannie, ella me apoyo en lo que pudo, pero nadie entendía mi dolor ni mi frustración, tampoco los verdaderos motivos que me orillaron a darle una golpiza a ese tipo, nadie excepto yo, pero como les dije poco a poco irán conociendo mi historia y cómo fue que acabe sentada frente a un tribunal acusada de agresión.

**CASA DE RACHEL**

**POV RACHEL**

Estoy en mi habitación recostada mirando al techo, estoy castigada así que mis padres me quitaron la computadora el celular y no puedo salir a ningún lugar, todo es culpa de esa tipa, de repente mi vida está más desordenada que nunca desde que nos encontramos, encima mas hoy se atrevió a dejarme en evidencia frente a toda esa gente, por favor yo enamorada de una mujer, claro que no sé qué me gustan los chicos, pero ella me atrae, nada más bueno tendrían que verla su cabello corto, su chaqueta de cuero y esa gafas que usa, me deja impresionada, he conocido a mucha gente en toda mi vida, pero ella, es distinta, no sé cómo explicarlo pero es la mujer más bella que he visto, de hecho no sé por qué diablos estoy pensando en eso además no creo que la vuelva a ver, mejor me voy a dormir espero que las cosas mejoren

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

B:; Y bien no me vas a preguntar qué tal me fue ayer?

Como todas las mañanas Britt y yo salimos a correr, nos encanta mantenernos en forma y correr es una de las mejores maneras de hacerlo, existe un parque cerca de mi casa así que allí vamos para entrenar

R: Como te fue – pregunto de mala gana

B: Rachie, enserio me lo vas a preguntar así, porque mejor no te cuento nada

R: Pues no lo hagas

B: Pero que humor el tuyo se puede saber porque estas tan amargada

R: Porque ayer me dejaste tirada y te fuiste a comer con esa ladrona

B: No deberías juzgarla no la conoces es una buena chica, pero tiene muchos problemas sabes no tiene un centavo, además su madre la trata fatal, pero a pesar de que pueda tener un duro exterior es una chica muy simpática, y me pidió que esta noche vaya con ella a las carreras de motos.

R: Que carreras?

B: Por cierto le dije a mi mama que me quedare a dormir en tu casa, solo me dejas la llave debajo de la alfombra y ya

R: No puedo creer que me hagas esto Britt

B: Entonces vente conmigo, anda anímate

R: Claro que no yo con esas tipas no voy a ningún lado, no los quiero ver ni en pintura

B: Pues entonces no me veras a mí tampoco

R: Porque lo dices?

B: Porque estoy saliendo con ella

R: Que? Claro que no Britt, además yo no sabía que te gustaran las chicas?

B: Rachie deberías dejar de ser tan cuadrada uno no se enamora del sexo de una persona sino de la persona

R: No espera ahora me lo cuentas todo

Salgo corriendo detrás de ella, no puedo creerlo, es Britt mi mejor amiga y ahora le gustan las mujeres no sé, siempre la he visto con chicos así que se me hace raro, pero será que tiene razón y debo dejar de ser tan cerrada, una mujer podrá hacerme sentir lo que ningún chico ha podido?, no lo sé por el momento la única chica que ha llamado mi atención ha sido ella Q, nadie mas

Llego a mi casa agotada, así que me doy una ducha rápida, enciendo el secador de pelo y me miro en el espejo, entonces escucho que mi papa me está llamando así que bajo para ver que necesita, llego a la sala y veo a mi madre y a mi padre

R: que paso?

S: No tienes nada que contarnos – me dice mi madre enojada y cruzada de brazos

R: No – no entiendo nada de lo que pasa

S: Acaban de llamarnos Rachel a Finn le quebraron el tabique nasal y tiene fracturadas dos costillas

R: Mama te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver en eso

Sophie: es verdad – dice mi hermana interrumpiéndonos – ella no tiene nada que ver

S: Pero a ti quien te llamo y pidió tu opinión? Así que te callas

H: Ya, cálmense un poco de acuerdo, nos dijeron que quieren denunciar a tu amiga y quieren saber cómo se llama

R: No es mi amiga papa, solo sé que le dicen Q

S: No lo puedo creer encima más la defiendes desde cuando se conocen?

R: Pero yo no sé nada mas solo sé que le llaman así …. Sophie tú debes saber cómo se llama diles

Sophie: yo no sé nada

R: Claro que lo sabes tú me dijiste su apodo

S: Sophie dime el nombre

R: Ya lo recordé Quinn Fabray ese es su nombre

S: llama a Carol y a Burt y diles cómo se llama, diles que Rachel no tiene nada que ver

Sophie: genial Rachel acabas de meter la pata

S: Sophie, ven aquí ahora mismo

Veo como sube las escaleras y me deja a solas con mi madre, creo que hice lo correcto, yo no tuve nada que ver y ella sola se lo busco así que ahora enfrente las consecuencias de sus acciones

Horas después estoy junto a Sophie viendo una película mientras ella habla por teléfono, mis padres no están así que estamos solas

Sophie: No, estoy sola, bueno con mi hermana, pero no por mucho ya que delato a quien no debía hacerlo así que en una semana calculo que estará bajo tierra, pero eso no es lo peor sino que le gusta

R: Quieres callarte y dejar de hablar de mi

Sophie: espérame un momento tengo otra llamada… si diga, si un momento por favor….. Rach es para ti

R: Si diga …. – hay no puede ser es la mama de Britt y ahora qué hago – buenas noches señora como esta….si claro ehh pues Britt está durmiendo, quiere que la despierte, bueno yo le digo, buenas noches…

Sophie: Rachel que pasa

Busco mi celular y le marco a Britt pero para variar no contesta, no puede ser me meterá en un gran lio

R: Sabes en donde se hacen las carreras de motos?

Sophie: Pues sí, esta noche lo harán cerca del puerto…puedo ir por favor

R: Claro que no tú te quedas aquí y no digas nada

Sophie: No me lo vas a creer sabes a donde va mi hermana…..

No lo puedo creer no tengo más remedio que ir a ese lugar, subo las escaleras y me cambio de ropa, el lugar está un poco lejos de aquí así que tomo un taxi…. todo esto me pasa por cubrir a Britt, sabía que no tenía que ayudarla, pero bueno no me queda más que ir allí y buscarla solo espero no tener que encontrarme con esa chica, bueno a quien engaño muy en el fondo quiero volver a verla

¿Entonces continuo? Necesito más opiniones y si cambiare algunas cosas pero conservando la idea original de la película el final aún no está decidido así que atentas


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Finalmente llego a ese lugar, me siento aterrada, puedo ver como varias motos pasan a mi lado, miro el lugar y frente a mi hay una especie de altar con varias velas, y la frase te recordaremos, existe el casco de una persona que evidentemente ya no está con nosotros pero que sitio es este en donde me vine a meter

Hay mucha gente y más adelante puedo ver que varias personas hacen piruetas con sus motocicletas, mas allá escucho la risa de Britt es inconfundible así que cruzo rápidamente y me dirijo hacia ella, esta con su nueva amiga Santana, ambas se abrazan y están de lo más felices, por lo visto su relación va más que bien

B: Rachie – me grita – ven aquí – me abraza – que sorpresa que haces aquí?

R: Me puedes explicar porque tienes el teléfono apagado, tu mama llamo y pidió hablar contigo

B: Que? Y que le dijiste?

R: Pues que estabas dormida, y bueno afortunadamente se lo creyó, además me dijo que mañana te viene a buscar a las siete porque tienen que hacerte unos análisis, ven pronto por favor que no quiero tener problemas con tu mama

B: Gracias por cubrirme, pero quédate anda, ya está todo solucionado

S: anda no pasara nada, quédate podemos comer una pizza si quieres

R: Dudo que tengas los mismos gustos así que no gracias

Q: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a la fierecilla sin domar – escucho claramente su risa y si es ella, montada en su moto y sonriéndome – viniste a verme correr o qué?

R: Pero si ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí – le miento.

Q: Entonces explícame porque te has puesto roja como un tomate niña o acaso yo te pongo nerviosa?

R: Lo único que me das es risa

Q: Ah si – se baja de la moto y se acerca a mí – repítemelo, esta vez mirándome a los ojos

R: Si …..y a ver si te pones así de intensa cuando te llegue la denuncia, esta tarde confesé que fuiste tú la que le pego a Finn

S: Eres una imbécil – me grita la chica de Britt

Q: Hey, Santana, tranquila

S: Pero Q, otra denuncia más y te meten a la cárcel no te das cuenta de lo que hizo esta estúpida, te meterás en graves problemas porque esta niña no sabe cerrar la boca

Q: Eso no va a pasar de acuerdo, porque el día que me llamen a declarar esta chica buena dirá que yo no hice nada sabes porque?

R: Porque? – me mira fijamente a los ojos, no puedo concentrarme tiene unos ojos hermosos son verdes y me hipnotizan, no deja de mirarla.

Q: Porque para ese día estarás tan loca por mí que harás lo que sea con tal de salvarme – me sonríe.

Bien debo admitir que admiro la seguridad de esta chica, pero eso no pasara, entonces escucho que anuncian que darán inicio a la carrera

Q: Quieres subir conmigo?

R: Nunca en la vida

-Q me llevas a mí – veo que se nos acerca una chica de mediana estatura vestida con ropa de cuero y muy arrogante, me mira un momento y se acerca a Quinn

Q: Anda sube – veo como ella se sube a la moto y se aferra a su cuerpo – cuando dejes de tener miedo empezaras a disfrutar

Romí: Y tú que no llevas cinturón…. en este lugar corres o te pisan

R: Y esta estúpida quien es - susurro

Romí: Que has dicho?

R: que estoy esperando mi turno – veo como Quinn se ríe.

Romí: entonces qué?

R: Britt dame ese cinturón

B: Espera Rachie no lo hagas

Veo que Quinn acelera la motocicleta y pasa a lado mío quitándome el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello

R: Mierda mi pañuelo – protesto y veo que se aleja rápidamente

-Hey tu sube – me dice un chico en una moto, y me sonríe.

B: Estas tonta o que claro que no lo harás

-Anda chica que no tengo todo el día – me reprocha.

Así que lo hago miro por última vez a Quinn y me subo a la moto de ese chico, no sé porque lo estoy haciendo, pero me aferro a su cintura y el acelera, no sé en qué estoy pensando tal vez son celos, no claro que no, solo quiero sentir la adrenalina

B: Suerte – me grita Britt mientras me alejo

Todos se reúnen en la línea de partida, rápidamente la gente se acomoda y nos observa impacientes, Quinn llega después y se coloca junta a esa chica cerca de nosotros, me bajo de la moto como todas lo hacen

-cinturones fuera – dice un chico con un megáfono

Así que todas las chicas se quitan el cinturón, esta carrera es horrible tendré que ir sentada al revés por lo que nos colocamos espalda con espalda, nos ponemos el cinturón, rodeando la cintura de los dos…..no puedo estar más nerviosa, miro nuevamente a Quinn y ella me mira fijamente y besa mi pañuelo que ahora lo lleva amarrado en la mano, puedo escuchar las motos acelerando y estoy muerta de miedo no sé por qué acepte hacer esta locura, podría morir y este sería mi fin, finalmente salimos a toda velocidad y no puedo evitar gritar, vamos muy pegados y veo que ya cayó una persona, al parecer aquí se vale todo

Seguimos el camin este chico van a la delantera llegamos a un sitio en donde alzan una bandera y …..No puede ser están poniendo la moto en una sola rueda, estoy aterrada es imposible que salga viva de esta, no dejo de gritar siento que en cualquier momento podría caerme, finalmente pasa y volvemos a normalidad si así se puede llamar.

Anuncian que es la última vuelta, quiero que ya termine no puedo soportar más siento que en cualquier momento nos estrellaremos….minutos después veo como una moto detrás de nosotros choca así que le grito que pare, al parecer la chica está muy herida

R: Para – le grito muy fuerte.

-pero qué demonios pasa – frena la moto

Me acerco a dónde están esos chicos y veo que la policía llega, estoy perdida, solo escucho las sirenas sonando y la gente empieza a correr desesperada….. Nadie es capaz de ayudar a esa pobre chica… o no un policía se acerca a mí e intenta atraparme, así que boto al piso y trato de huir

Q: Anda sube – llega Quinn y empuja a ese tipo, por lo que tengo un momento para levantarme y subirme a su moto, hay muchos periodistas documentando el incidente – anda cúbrete la cara – pasamos en medio de la multitud y hago lo que me pide, no podemos llegar muy lejos ya que una patrulla nos persigue

Q: Anda bájate, déjame despistarlos y volveré por ti

R: Esta bien – me bajo estamos en lugar desolado, existe un pequeño cruce como un puente sobre un pequeño rio, lo único que puedo ver es monte y plantas, corro y llego a una barrera, así que salto…. – mierda - susurro ….esto no me puede estar pasando

Han pasado casi quince minutos desde que Quinn me dejo aquí y se fue a despistar a los policías, finalmente escucho su moto acercarse

Q: Rachel, Rachel

R: estoy aquí….

Q: En dónde? … que haces ahí detrás de ese muro, anda sal de una vez

R: No puedo ahí había un perro enorme y no traía bozal

Q: Anda aquí no hay ningún perro

R: Igual no puedo salir de todas maneras

Q: Porque?

R: Porque me da vergüenza

Q: Como sea, yo ya me largo de aquí – escucho que vuelve a encender la moto

R: No espera

Q: Como?

R: Que me prometas que no te vas a reír

Q: Te lo prometo

Finalmente me arriesgo a salir, y me mira y sonríe

Q: Pero que has hecho niña, te has manchado de barro?

R: Es estiércol

Q: Que? No me lo puedo creer, esto es demasiado bonito para ser verdad

R: Sabia que no podía confiar en ti, tus promesas no valen nada

Q: Hey quieta a donde crees que vas?

R: A subirme a la moto a donde mas

Q: te volviste loca o qué?, no pretenderás subirte a mi moto llena de mierda

R: Es una broma verdad

Q: Claro que no – me sonríe – mira si quieres te puedo dar mi chaqueta, pero primero te tienes que quitar esta ropa apestosa, porque así no vas a subir a mi moto, venga….

R: Bien dámela

Q: Pero qué asco apestas – se me rie.

Le arranco la chaqueta de la mano furiosa, pero quien se cree que es, el odio es insoportable, no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que me dice, tendré que quedarme en ropa interior

**POV QUINN**

R: Ya cállate Q

Q: Me gusta cómo suena es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

Veo que se coloca a mis espaldas y comienza a desvestirse, mi curiosidad puede más que cualquier cosa, así que me giro un poco y veo que se quita la blusa

R: Mira Q, te juro que si te das la vuelta, te salto encima y te embarro de estiércol, y yo si cumplo mis promesas

Vuelvo a mirar y veo que está en sujetador, es perfecta tiene muy buen cuerpo, al parecer hace ejercicio, que mujer con la que me vine a encontrar

R: No mires

Q: Ya tranquila no tengo el mas mínimo interés en mirarte

Claro que lo tengo así que acomodo el espejo de mi moto y la observo, se acaba de quitar el pantalón y puedo observarla solo en ropa interior, como es que alguien de esa estatura tiene unas piernas tan largar y perfectas me encanta

Q: Si te dieras prisa te lo agradecería

R: Eres una estúpida, asquerosa, canalla – me grita y me pega en la espalda

Q: No me di la vuelta, pero tienes un trasero espectacular

R: Tenía que haberte embarrado estiércol en la cara

Q: Shhhh silencio escuchas…..es el perro

R: No Q, vamos por favor arranca

Q: Levanta los pies que te muerde, levántalos

R: No por favor vámonos

Acelero la moto y nos vamos de ese lugar, se aterra así que se aferra a mi cuerpo nuevamente como hace unos días, siento que coloca su rostro sobre mi espalda, y sonrió, no sé porque pero ella me transmite mucha paz, en estos últimos días me la he encontrado sin querer, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, yo no soy así no me enamoro pero con Rachel las cosas son distintas ella es distinta. Llegamos a su casa así que apago la moto

R: Gracias por traerme

Q: Paso mañana a recogerte no?

R: Si, claro podemos ir a que la policía nos persiga un rato no te parece buena idea?

Q: Claro que si – veo que se aleja de mi así que actuó rápidamente y la tomo del brazo, la miro y lentamente bajo mi mano hasta encontrarme con la suya, la tomo y la acerco un poco más a mí, no dejo de mirarla, coloco mi otra mano en su cintura, y por fin logro acariciar su piel desnuda

Q: Me vas a denunciar? – le susurró al oído

R: Si

Q: Segura? – le vuelvo a susurrar

R: Si

Q: Me lo juras? - me acerco más a ella y le acaricio la mejilla, le paso un mechón de pelo por detrás del oído y le beso en la mejilla, ella cierra sus ojos, la vuelvo a besar esta vez cerca de sus labios, me encantaría hacerlo en los labios directamente, pero aún no es momento así que me alejo un poco y solo rozamos levemente nuestros labios, me separo un poco y veo que tiene la boca entre abierta, solo sonrió

Q: Rachel, Rachel, soy una estúpida arrogante, tonta, pero te dejarías besar por mí? Eres incoherente

R: Y tu una estúpida

Q: Ya tranquila que bien que querías – y me da una cachetada, auch tiene buena mano – quiero que me devuelvas mi chaqueta ahora dale - se quita la chompa y me la arroja – ya no te enojes que no me vas a dar un besito de buenas noches?

R: Ándate a la mierda – me grita y cierra la puerta

**POV RACHEL**

Entro enfadada a la casa, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, entro a mi habitación

B: Rachel que paso? – me pregunta Britt

R: Nada

B: como que nada me tuve que hacer pasar por ti cuando tu mama entro, pero que haces así donde está tu ropa?

Sophie: te lo quito Q, verdad te arranco la ropa

R: Tu cállate o despertaras a nuestros padres, mejor voy a ducharme

Sophie: huele a mierda verdad?

No puedo evitarlo y me rio, si apesto esa es la verdad, pero eso no impidió que Quinn casi me besara, pero siempre su actitud arruina todo, bueno busco algo de ropa y me meto a la ducha, no puedo creer todo lo que me paso, estuve en una carrera de motos, y no solo eso fui parte de la misma, abro la llave y me meto en la ducha, dejo caer el agua sobre mi…también casi me llevan presa, casi muero la primera vez en la carrera y la segunda a manos de ese maldito perro, y bueno después esta Quinn de no ser por ella ahora mismo estaría en la delegación suplicando que me dejen salir, puede ser muy amable cuando quiere, pero no sé cómo explicar todo lo que sentí, me gustó mucho que me tocara, sentí una corriente de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, sentir sus manos sobre mi piel fue el mejor momento de mi noche, además deseaba que me besara, era lo único que pedía un beso sentir sus labios sobre los míos, es una chica y ya dejo de importarme Britt tiene razón nos enamoramos de personas no de su sexo, religión o creencias, pero lo que sentí esta noche nunca lo había sentido esa necesidad de sentirla cerca de saber qué es lo que se siente besarla acariciarla, es inexplicable, termino de ducharme y me dirijo a mi habitación afortunadamente Britt ya se quedó dormida así que no tendré que aguantar su interrogatorio al menos por esta noche

Me acuesto en la cama y trato de cerrar mis ojos, quiero dormir estoy agotada, pero la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo no me lo permite, cada recuerdo de esta noche retumba en mi cabeza, pero lo único que puedo ver al cerrar mis ojos es a ella en su moto y sonriéndome, que demonios me está pasando…

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD**

**POV QUINN**

Entro rápidamente y me quito la chaqueta, al igual que mi blusa

Q: Tuve que salir corriendo porque llego la policía

-Mentira, te vi ir con esa mosquita muerta, y para colmo es una presumida

Q: Ya romí no te pongas así.

Romí: me da igual es una niña malcriada nada mas

Q: Pero al lado de quien pasare esta noche?

Romí: Eso es lo que me tranquiliza

Así es estoy en la casa de Romina, tengo que sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza, al menos por un momento, no me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo es algo demasiado fuerte

No dejo que siga hablando y le beso, me coloco encima suyo y la continuo besándola, es una chica muy bonita, pero solo eso es una chica más, sujeto sus manos y evito que se mueva, mientras la beso, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, y levanto la vista, aun llevo el pañuelo de Rachel atado a mi mano, no puede ser en ningún momento su recuerdo me deja en paz

Continuo con lo que hacía y esa noche tenemos sexo varias veces, es muy buena en la cama no lo negare, pero Rachel con solo colocar sus manos en mi abdomen me hizo perder la cordura no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si llego a besarla, peor aún si llegara a acostarme con ella, no se a veces me confunde, por un momento sé que yo le atraigo y por otro me cierra completamente la puerta es muy indecisa pero con todo eso me gusta

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Temprano en la mañana llamo a Santana, necesito que me ayude a hacer algo urgente y es que déjenme que les cuente que a pesar de que le pedí que se cubriera el rostro cuando pasamos frente a ese fotógrafo, somos noticia de primera plana, no lo puedo creer, igualmente la foto quedo perfecta, así que me dirijo a su casa para hacer algo

S: Estas loca, nos pueden llevar presas por esto

Q: Ya cálmate solo tardare un momento

S: Muévete – me ayuda a trepar el muro para llegar al cuarto de Rachel, entro rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido, es un cuarto muy bonito tal y como me lo imagine, tiene una guitarra rosada colgada en la pared me pregunto si la sabe tocar, en fin tengo que apresurarme

Q: Ves, no pasó nada malo

S: Si, claro mejor vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea

Q: Ya tranquila vamos

…

**POV RACHEL**

Tuve un buen día, clases normales sin ninguna novedad, ahora estoy en casa, me di un baño y no tengo ganas de salir así que me recostare un rato, pero entonces escucho que mi teléfono vibra, y veo que es ella mi mejor amiga, me acaba de mandar un mensaje

"Mira quien te está esperando" Britt

Me manda una foto de Quinn se ve hermosa, en ese momento miro al techo y veo la foto que nos sacaron el día de la carrera, no lo puedo creer como lo hizo a qué momento entro, esa mujer no deja de sorprenderme, así que sonrió. Me levanto y me paro en la cama trato de alcanzar la fotografía, pero no lo logro solo puedo verla y no tocarla

Busco en mi armario algo para ponerme tengo que ir a esa fiesta, así que me pongo un vestido blanco corto y una chaqueta azul, me queda perfecto, además quiero impresionarla, al parecer mi noche aburrida no será tan aburrida después de todo

Sophie: Rach has quedado con Q verdad?

R: Shhhh silencio – le sonrió – si mis papas preguntan diles que estoy en casa de Britt estudiando entendiste?

Sophie: si claro

R: Llegare a eso de las once nos vemos

Esta es mí noche, la noche de impresionar a Quinn…..

…..

Gracias por los comentarios continúen dejando sus opiniones


	4. Chapter 4

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Estoy en un bar del centro de la ciudad es bastante grande, vine con Britt y Santana, claro se nos unió Romina, pero eso es algo que ha dejado de importarme, mientras tanto disfruto la música es muy buena estoy aquí parada en la parte alta de la discoteca observando como todos se divierten y bailan, me estoy fumando un cigarrillo cuando veo que Romina se me acerca.

Romi: Q me prestas tu encendedor… - le enciendo su cigarrillo y continuo mirando a la pista de baile – te pasa algo?

Q: No nada, juegos nuevos

Romi: Pues suerte porque la mojigata esa no tiene pinta de abrir tan fácilmente las piernas

Q: Ya te llamo vale – me giro y la miro fijamente.

Ella lo entiende y se aleja de mí, así que continuo fumando mi cigarrillo, a veces esa chica puede ser una verdadera molestia, y esta noche no estoy para aguantarla, si ayer nos acostamos pero nunca me había arrepentido tanto por lo que hice me sentí horrible mientras estaba con ella no podía sacar a Rachel de mi cabeza…esa chica se está volviendo indispensable para mí, y me estoy dando cuenta de que dejo de ser un capricho para convertirse en una necesidad

Por alguna extraña razón no puedo despegar mi vista de la entrada esperando que por ella llegue Rachel, les puedo negar mil veces a mis amigas pero yo ya no puedo negarme más lo que siento por ella

S: Hey Q, porque esa cara?

B: Tranquila ya le avise a Rach, y de seguro viene

S: Ya … esa chica llegara….mejor tomate un trago con nosotras…..

Q: Estoy bien chicas solo disfruto de la música

B: Bien, pero me tienes que prometer que no lastimaras a Rachie

Q: Britt eso no te lo puedo prometer

B: Porque no?

Q: Porque en algún momento llorara por mí, ya se directa o indirectamente lo que sí puedo prometerte es que la amare, de todas y cada una de las formas que conozco

B: Eso es muy lindo Q

S: Vaya te pusiste sentimental o qué?

Q: Ya no molesten, y vayan tranquilas yo seguiré aquí un rato mas

Vuelvo a mirar a la gente divertirse y suspiro ya no recuerdo la última vez que suspire por alguien

**POV RACHEL**

Llego al lugar que me dijo Britt, hay mucha gente, pero me siento confiada, no sé si es el atuendo pero hoy me siento muy sexy, camino entre la multitud y me acerco a la barra, necesito un trago así que pido un vodka con jugo, me lo bebo rápidamente, no estoy acostumbrada a tomar, pero siento que esta noche lo necesito, vuelvo a la pista de baile y trato de localizar a Q, y finalmente lo hago está en la parte de arriba de la discoteca, fumando, se ve hermosa, no sé pero se viste increíblemente sexy, además adoro como se maquilla siempre esta perfecta, cada día me encanta más, continuo caminando hasta el centro de la pista y me dejo llevar por la música, comienzo a bailar sensualmente sintiendo el ritmo de la canción, cierro mis ojos y solo disfruto del momento, entonces siento que alguien roza mi brazo suavemente, me giro y me doy cuenta de que es ella, entrelazamos nuestras manos y no puedo dejar de mirarla, me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y siento como sus manos me rodean y me abraza fuertemente, me siento increíble,, cierro mis ojos y disfruto su cercanía, nos seguimos moviendo lentamente, les parecerá ridículo pero me parece que solo estamos ella y yo no hay nadie más tampoco me importa lo que piensen, me siento protegida en sus brazos, así que me vuelvo a girar y la miro

Q: Fea – susurra cerca de mis labios y me sonríe.

R: Bruta- le digo sonriendo

No puedo resistir más a quien engaño Q me encanta, así que ella coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me acerca más a su cuerpo es inevitable….. así que nos besamos, es increíble sus labios sobre los míos, no saben cuántas veces imagine este momento y es perfecto, dejamos de bailar jamás creí que hay momentos en donde todo parece detenerse y que sientes que no existe nada más que tú y esa persona especial, pensaba que era un invento, pero hoy comprobé que es verdad porque eso fue exactamente lo que me paso, no me importo los comentarios de las demás personas a mi alrededor lo único que quería era besarla, y pues ella es muy tierna al hacerlo, me besa delicadamente, pero me demuestra todo lo que siente por mi

**POV QUINN**

No puedo creerlo besa increíble no sé cómo explicar todo lo que sentí, fue el beso más tierno que he dado en toda mi vida, y eso es lo que provoca ella en mí, son esas ganas incontrolables de cuidarla y estar a su lado, jamás me había pasado, pero cuando la vi entrar no pude resistirme esta hermosa, bueno siempre lo está pero esta noche sin lugar a dudas me dejo con la boca abierta, así que cuando la vi bailar me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y me acerque a ella, y bueno me encanta tenerla cerca su oler su perfume y sentir como tiembla cuando la toco….

S: Mira nada más parece que tu amiga cayo finalmente tanto que se decía completamente heterosexual mírala ahora

B: Hacen una bonita pareja, y ya no la molestes San, solo estaba confundida nada mas

S: Bueno amor pero Creo que alguien no le gustara eso….

B: Esa tipa no es para Q, me gusta más que este con Rachel

S: A mí también, Britt, se las ve muy bien

Seguimos en medio de la pista y finalmente nos separamos, le sonrió y ella comienza a reír, creo que jamás podré olvidar este beso, jamás…..

**POV RACHEL**

Después de aquel beso seguimos disfrutando de la noche un rato más, pero tuve que irme temprano no quiero que mis padres se enteren en donde estuve, así que llego a casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me encanto lo que paso, besar a Q fue increíble, no encuentro palabras para describirlo, suspiro me quito los zapatos y entro rápidamente, entonces la luz de la sala se prende y veo a mi madre sentada en el sofá observándome

R: Mama que haces levantada?

Me muestra el periódico, en el veo la foto de Quinn y mía cuando tratábamos de escapar de los policías

S: Quiero saber que está pasando en la vida de mi hija para que se comporte como si no lo fuera

R: se me hizo tarde

S: Ven aquí – se levanta furiosa y me detengo, lentamente se acerca a mí – has bebido alcohol?

R: No mama, ya sabes que yo no bebo

S: que te está haciendo esa chica de la moto? – Me pregunta sujetándome del rostro – te está obligando a hacer algo que tu no quieres

R: No mama, no me está obligando a hacer algo que yo no quiera

S: No me digas que ahora te gustan las mujeres

R: Y si fuera así que?

No puedo decirle nada más porque me pega una cachetada, entonces escucho que mi padre entra a la sala

H: Pasa algo?

R: Nada papa se hizo tarde eso es todo – le respondo con un nudo en la garganta lo único que quiero es llorar, salgo de ese lugar y no le doy oportunidad de seguir hablando

S: Tengo la matrícula de esa chica, ve a hablar con ella y dile que si no deja a nuestra hija en paz va a tener problemas

Subo rápidamente a mi habitación y me cambio de ropa estoy furiosa y decepcionada jamás pensé que mi madre haría algo así, escucho que mi celular suena, así que contesto es un número desconocido…

R: Eres tú?

Q: Ya quiero verte – me dice Quinn

R: Estoy castigada, me encontraron llegando a casa

Q: Así que no es una leyenda urbana, todavía se castiga a las chicas buenas que se portan mal – se ríe y me hace reír a mí también – que quieres que hagamos mañana?

R: Escaparnos…..encontrémonos en la entrada del colegio y llévame lejos – sonrió.

Q: Pues te diré que hace más de un año que no madrugo, igual me quedo dormida

R: Confió en ti Quinn, buenas noches

Q: Adiós Rach…

**POV QUINN**

No aguante las ganas de escuchar su voz así que fui hasta su casa y la llame de un teléfono que queda cerca de ella, no sé cómo ha pasado pero cada palabra que me dice retumba en mi cabeza, como que confía en mí, eso si no me lo esperaba, fue una noche espectacular, nuestro primer beso y claro el primer beso de ella con una chica, y me encanto como sucedió

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

B: Rach

R: Ay Britt no me hagas asustar

B: Que haces aquí, vamos adentro las clases ya van a comenzar

R: No puedo Q y yo hemos quedado en encontrarnos, vamos a fugarnos!

B: qué? Van a tener sexo

R: Shhhh quieres callarte

B: Rach como tu mejor amiga exijo todos los detalles de la primera vez que te la ….

R: Ay bruta cállate no lo digas

B: Pero que estoy emocionada es como si volviera a tener mi primera vez

R: Ya Britt solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas …mira ya llego desame suerte

B: Mucha suerte…. Ah y Rach relaja la pelvis y usa tus dedos

R: Britt ya basta

Llego justo a tiempo, como siempre traigo mu chaqueta de cuero y al mirar a Rach con su uniforme sonrió se ve preciosa

R: Hola – me saluda y nos besamos

Se sube en mi moto y salimos de ese lugar, atravesamos varios carros ya que el tránsito a esta hora es horrible, pero con ella a mi lado no dejo de sonreír. Pero en un semáforo volteo a ver al carro que está a mi lado y veo a ese tipo, si el mismo por el cual tuve que ir a declarar, mi cara cambia radicalmente, me enoja el solo hecho de mirarlo, y para colmo esta con mi madre, enfurezco aún más odio a ese tipo, no puedo creer lo sínicos que son, así que comienzo a acelerar mi moto, y escucho a mi madre gritar mi nombre, no puedo controlarme.

R: Q, que pasa – me pregunta Rachel, pero yo no le hago caso y avanzo a toda velocidad, estoy tan enfadada que no escucho nada, solo los recuerdos de ese día vienen a mi mente

Todo iba bien mi madre me había aconsejado que siguiera estudiando que algún día sería una gran fotógrafa y que lograría todas mis metas, después me dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que saldría un rato, yo trate de despejarme un poco de tanto estudio por lo que Salí un momento, pero nunca me imaginé descubrir lo que descubrí, mi madre la mujer que tanto admiraba y adoraba tenía un amante, había sido tan sínica de seguir viviendo con nosotros mientras se revolcaba con ese tipo, si lo que sucedió fue que encontré a mi madre en el departamento de ese tipo desnuda solo cubriéndose con una sábana, fue horrible todo se derrumbó en un segundo la rabia pudo más que cualquier cosa, así que ataque a ese hombre, le golpee en el rostro y le lance contra el espejo, fue así como consiguió varios puntos de sutura no podía parar por más que mi madre mi gritaba estaba tan dolida, tan desilusionada que no pensé en las consecuencias, yo la admiraba era un ejemplo para mí, pero todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora lo único que siento es lastima y rabia como una persona puede dejar de lado a su familia y engañarlos porque no solo engaño a mi papa sino que a todos con lo que hizo, por el momento no se si logre perdonarla cada vez que la veo me lleno de rabia y resentimiento, antes de que todo esto pasara tenia las mejores calificaciones en mi colegio de hecho iba a graduarme siendo la mejor de mi generación tenía todo mi fututo planeado me iría a Londres a estudiar fotografía con una beca que había obtenido gracias a mi esfuerzo, podría decirse que era la hija que todo padre busca perfecta, pero todo eso termino en un segundo estaba viviendo una mentira no podía seguir siendo algo que no soy así que decidí terminar con todo eso, corte mi cabello acepte mi orientación sexual y me aleje de mi familia, fue un año difícil lleno de cambios y dudas, pero me sirvió para encontrarme con la verdadera persona que soy, ahora ya no vivo en un cuento de fantasías ni creo en el felices por siempre, la vida me dio golpes y muy duros, por los cuales aprendí que no todo en la vida es color de rosas y que existe un mundo lleno de rencor, miedo, rabia y decepción, es por eso que me convertí en lo que ahora soy una chica que no puede pasar más de un mes sin meterse en problemas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo manejando solo siento que Rachel me golpea la espalda y me pide que me detenga así que lo hago

R: Estas loca – me grita furiosa y yo pateo mi motocicleta – pudimos habernos matado

Me acerco a la baranda de la autopista y comienzo a patear los botes de basura que ahí se encuentran, no puedo más la rabia me está cegando

R: Para por favor para…Q – me abraza y me detiene – quien era esa mujer?

Q: Esa mujer era mi madre – le digo un poco más calmada

Ella solo me abraza muy fuerte, y me siento mucho mejor en sus brazos me siento a salvo no sé cómo explicarlo pero es lo que necesitaba hay momentos en los cuales lo único que necesitas es un abrazo

Después de un momento volvemos a la carretera y decido llevar a Rachel a un lugar muy especial

Llegamos cerca del mediodía, es una playa hermosa ubicada lejos de la población es ideal ya que casi nadie viene aquí, solo hay un par de casas pero bastante alejadas, hemos caminado un par de minutos por la arena, me quito la chaqueta y solo me quedo son una pequeña blusa que deja al descubierto mi abdomen

R: Entonces tu padre y tu hermana no saben nada?

Q: No mi padre cree que se iba de viaje con sus amigas

R: Y yo soy la única que lo sabe?

R: Si – la miro y ella me besa

Seguimos caminando tomadas de la mano y encontramos una cometa algo estropeada pero sirve así que la hacemos volar, afortunadamente logramos elevarla y le doy a Rachel la cuerda para que a sostenga, me coloco detrás de ella y también sostengo la cuerda con mis manos, puedo ver como se sigue elevando en el cielo.

Poco después la llevo a las rocas que hay cerca del acantilado, desde ahí podemos observar el mar en todo su esplendor además que la sombra es perfecta, puedes sentir el agua del mar en tus pies, en ese lugar comimos y disfrutamos de la vista

Después decidimos sentarnos, por lo que colocamos una bandera de Inglaterra que tenía guardada en mi motocicleta sobre el pasto que esta cerca de la arena, nos recostamos y al poco tiempo nos comenzamos a besar nuevamente pero esta vez el beso es mucho más intenso, así que poco a poco comienzo a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, finalmente lo logro y la dejo al descubierto puedo mirar su abdomen y su sujetador, paso mi mano sintiendo como se eriza su piel mientras lo hago, ella solo cierra sus ojos, comienzo a deslizar mi mano hasta más debajo de su ombligo

R: No espera para para…..

Q: Porque?

R: Porque estamos al aire libre

Q: Pero si aquí no hay nadie Rach – la vuelvo a besar

R: Que te he dicho que no – me susurra

Q: De acuerdo – le acaricio la mejilla y me coloco nuevamente sobre la bandera – ven aquí – le digo y ella coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho, así que la abrazo y miramos al cielo

R: Gracias por entender

Q: No pasa nada, es solo que me encantas y a veces no logro controlarme

R: De verdad?

Q: Eres una mujer hermosa, comienza a creerlo, no tienes idea de todo lo que provocas en mi.

Creo que me quede dormida unos minutos, ya que al despertarme miro a mi alrededor y no encuentro a Rachel, así que me levanto un poco y la veo, viene de la orilla del mar, es hermosa el viento mueve su cabello y yo sonrió es lo que más hago desde que la conocí…sonreír

Así que me levanto y la acompaño, ella se sube sobre mi espalda y yo la cargo caminamos unos minutos….yo sintiendo las olas llegar sobre mis pies y ella dándome besos en el cuello

R: Porque me trajiste aquí Q

Q: No te gusta?

R: Mis padres me traían siempre de pequeña a esta playa…ves la casa de allí la que tiene el cartel de se vende… pues mi hermana y yo jugábamos a que era nuestra, como nunca veíamos a los dueños nos imaginábamos que éramos ellos…me da pena – me dice y la bajo de mi espalda – es como si ya no pudiéramos disfrutarla nunca – la abrazo por detrás y coloco mi barbilla en su hombro

Q: Bueno tal vez algún día podamos convertir ese sueño en realidad

R: Gracias por traerme aquí

Q: Sabia que te iba a gustar

El día fue hermoso pero tenemos que regresar, así que recogemos todas las cosas, me coloco una blusa más larga y volvemos a la moto

Q: Te queda muy bien mi chaqueta – y ella me sonríe, entonces escucho su celular sonar – uy quien te llama?

R: Ojala que dios se apiade de mi…..bueno de ti….

Q: Si claro, eres hermosa….. – Me besa la mejilla – anda sube que se nos hace tarde

Enciendo la moto y nos alejamos de la playa es momento de regresar a nuestra realidad

...


	5. Chapter 5

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pase un día increíble con Quinn me sentí protegida feliz y libre, no sé cómo esa chica de un día para otro cambio todos mis esquemas, nunca me plantee que pasaría se alguien de mi mismo sexo me gustara, pero hoy he dejado de pensar en eso como un obstáculo, ella me hace feliz y me siento muy bien con eso

Llegue a casa sin mayores contratiempos pero ahora tengo que falsificar la firma de mi madre para la justificación de mi falta

R: Se parece a la de mama – le muestro la nota a mi hermana – bueno yo creo que así esta perfecta

Entonces escuchamos la voz de mi madre, así que tratamos de guardar todo lo más rápido que podemos

S: Niñas….él es Brody nuestro nuevo vecino

R: Si ya lo se nos hemos cruzado – es un chico bastante guapo no lo negare pero ahora me interesa Quinn

Brody: Si, así es señora

S: Que bueno, me ha dicho que no conoce a nadie aquí así que le he dicho que tú puedes acompañarlo a dar una vuelta

R: Si mama, pero esta noche no puedo me llamaron de un grupo de clase para ir al cine, además como me has levantado el castigo puedo ir verdad

Brody: Bueno no hay problema nos vemos te llamo el fin de semana para ver si salimos a algún hasta luego – sale de mi habitación

Mi madre me mira muy seria y es que obviamente se lo que pretende alejarme de Quinn y que según ella me enamore de un chico como debe ser, pero yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de hacerle caso

R: Este fin de semana si puedo le llamo

Sophie: ese tipo no sabe que se está metiendo en la boca del lobo

R: Ya, basta – me rio.

Y claro no tengo ningún grupo de estudio lo que paso es que Q me invito a ir un lugar con Santana y Britt, así que como ya no estoy castigada puedo ir.

Al llegar veo inmediatamente las motos y a ella sonriéndome, baja de su moto y camina hacia mí

Q: Que bueno que ya llegaste

R: Me extrañaste?

Q: Bueno….no quiero dejar de lado mi aspecto de chica mala

R: Pero…..

Q: Pero la verdad es que mucho – me besa – estas hermosa

R: Estoy normal

Q: Pues para mi estas increíblemente bien – me susurra al oído – o prefieres que te siga diciendo fea

R: No, así está mejor, pero déjame decirte que estas muy sexy – la miro a los ojos.

Q: Yo estoy normal como siempre

R: Hermosa

B: Rachie….que bueno que viniste – me abraza Britt

S: Hola chica, al parecer estamos en parejas?

R: Hola Santana,…. Primero te quiero pedir perdón por mi actitud

S: No hay problema, por algo Q te eligió así que confió en ella

Q: Bueno mejor vamos a disfrutar de la noche

Así lo hacemos conversamos de cualquier cosa y disfrutamos de la música, veo a Britt muy enamorada y Santana siempre está al pendiente de ella, la cuida mucho y eso me gusta lo que más quiero es que ella sea feliz y Santana llego en el momento adecuado a su vida, así como lo hizo Q conmigo, nos tomamos fotos y disfrutamos no paramos de reír en toda la noche

Entonces se me acerca esa tipa que está detrás de Q con una amiga

Romi: Tu Hello Kitty…. Esto es tuyo no – me muestra el pañuelo que me quito Q el día de la carrera

R: Pues dudo que tú tengas tan buen gusto

Romi: Pues la otra noche Q lo utilizo para amarrarme a la cama…..es resistente, lo hicimos varias veces no sabes lo buena que es en la cama

R: No lo suficiente – trato de quitarle el pañuelo pero no me lo da

Romi: Pobrecita de verdad creíste que Q te prometería amor eterno y te seria fiel ya deja de creer en finales perfectos niña.

R: Me das lastima, se te nota que estas muerta por ella – me acerco a ella y le quito el pañuelo y me alejo de allí

Pero enseguida siento que me agarra del cabello, y trata de quitarme el pañuelo,

Romi: Dámelo estúpida

Britt trata de ayudarme pero su amiga la tiene sujetada, así que no puedo moverme finalmente logro soltarme y la miro furiosa, así que ella me pega una cachetada que obviamente yo se la devuelvo, nos comenzamos a pelear, y logro derribarla, pero se vuelve a levantar y me tira al suelo, trata de acercarse a mí pero yo le pateo en el rostro, me levanto con mucha rabia y la empujo contra las motos, la vuelvo a tomar del cabello y la golpeo varias veces en el rostro no puedo detenerme odio a esa tipa

S: Hey Q, ven rápido

Siento que alguien me toma de la cintura por la espalda y me separa de ella

R: Déjame, déjame – le grito – la próxima vez te mato hija de puta.

Q: Ya cálmate y súbete a la moto

No digo nada más y me subo, ella me lleva lejos de ese sitio, estoy muy enojada y nerviosa, así que apenas llegamos y ella apaga el motor comienzo a llorar, ella solo me abraza, no hemos dicho nada en varios minutos, trato de calmarme y comienzo a hablar

R: No sé qué me paso de verdad no quería hacerle daño… pero me dijo que habías estado en su casa y que…

Q: Hey Rach, no pienso engañarte y hacerte daño – me mira y me acaricia la mejilla – ahora estoy contigo, con persona que te pegara una paliza si hablas mal de su chica – me sonríe – tu sabes lo que hacen los guerreros después de su primera victoria en una batalla – me pregunta sonriendo

R: No tengo ni idea

Q: Pues….- me susurra algo al oído y no puedo parar de reír.

Entonces subimos nuevamente a la moto y me lleva a un lugar, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer es una locura

R: Un tatuaje

Q: Solo si tú lo quieres hacer

R: Esta bien, pero quedara en tu conciencia si sale mal

Q: Creo que poder vivir con eso, vamos

Entramos al lugar y me recuesto en la camilla, y espero que llegue la persona que me hará el tatuaje, me duele y mi expresión lo dice todo, Q me mira y me guiña el ojo, odio las agujas, pero cuando me lo propuso, si lo pensé dos veces y la respuesta siempre fue hazlo.

Se preguntaran que tatuaje me hice y en qué parte del cuerpo pues me hice una Q en la cadera, quedo increíble la llevare por siempre en mi piel y en mi corazón

Quinn se acerca a mí y me coloca una crema sobre el tatuaje para que no se me infecte, lo hace delicadamente aun me duele, pero sentir sus manos en esa parte de mi cuerpo me hace sentir bien, no sé si excitada, pero muy bien, ella me mira a los ojos y me sonríe

No sé si algún día me arrepentiré de esta decisión espero que no, no quiero tener que borrarme este tatuaje no quiero tener que olvidarme de ella, si soy muy joven para reconocer lo que es el amor pero si esto no es amor se acerca mucho a esa sensación de la que tanto hablan

Q: Te quedo perfecto

R: Gracias, me encanta como se me ve

Q: Sera eterna, no te asusta?

R: No, porque haga lo que haga de ahora en adelante dudo mucho que te pueda olvidar

Q: Y hagas lo que hagas dudo mucho que yo pueda alejarme de ti

R: Te adoro

Q: Y yo a ti preciosa – me besa – anda tenemos que irnos o te convertirás en calabaza

R: Por supuesto, si no estoy a las doce en mi casa, te aseguro que eso es lo único que quedara de mí, gracias por esta noche

Q: Fue increíble, te vi pelear a muerte con una chica, eres muy sexy luchando por cierto

R: No me lo recuerdes, solo no me des motivos para que eso se repita

Q: Tranquila ahora que estoy contigo no habrá motivos, te quiero y hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz

R: Eres real, hay momento en los que me pregunto si todo esto es verdad

Q: Lo es mi defectos hacen que sea verdad

R: Y los míos de niña caprichosa

Q: También, pero aun así me encantas

**POV QUINN**

Deje a Rachel en su casa, y me regrese al departamento de mi hermana, pero al entrar puedo ver a un señor que desconozco y a ella esperándome

F: Quinn hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo

-Hola mucho gusto soy Hiriam el padre de Rachel – y así mi expresión cambia radicalmente esto

Q: Buenas noches quiere que vayamos a otro lugar, tal vez podríamos tomar algo

H: Si claro, vamos

F: Hey, Quinn después tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Bajamos y vamos a un bar cerca del departamento ordenamos las bebidas

-Pero Q no me vas a presentar a tu amigo

Q: Pero claro, mira él es Hiriam y ella es Claudia

H: Un gusto

C: Bien precioso quieres aceitunas?

H: Por supuesto me encantaría

Q: Le has gustado, no le ofrece aceitunas a todo el mundo

H: Ah no, me siento afortunado

Q: Deberías – nos reímos.

H: No sé por dónde empezar ….bueno veras

C: Aceitunas para el hombre más atractivo que ha entrado a este bar, pero como siempre casado

Yo solo asiento y le sonrió

Q: Mire Hiriam, entiendo perfectamente que su mujer este preocupada, cualquiera lo estaría una chica que va por la vida en una moto viviendo a mil por hora porque no quiero darme cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero de repente aparece alguien que te dice tranquila afloja un poco y tú lo haces y te das cuenta de las cosas, que en la estantería hay un trofeo a lado de la botella de tequila o que en la radio está sonando mi canción favorita o que es viernes 13 y que Claudia se fugaría ahora mismo contigo si se lo pidieras, son cosas pequeñas que odio, pero ella me ha enseñado a darme cuenta de todo lo que me estoy perdiendo y eso me hace bien

H: Escucha entiendo lo que me dices pero es mi hija y me preocupo, además eres una chica y…

Q: Y eso no tiene nada que ver, es amor es lo que siento nunca le haría daño, no llegue a confundirla solo a hacerle entender que el amor va mucho más allá de eso del sexo, a que sea ella misma, que no se sienta mal por sentir algo que supuestamente no debería sentir que para muchos es algo que jamás aceptaran que siguen viendo el mundo de una sola manera y no se dan cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor, pero Rachel llego a mi vida para mostrarme que no puedo seguir como ellos sino que debo fijarme en esas pequeñas cosas que me hacen feliz

H: Hablas muy bien muchacha, pero mi esposa jamás lo aceptara

Q: Lo sé, pero la que tiene que aceptar es Rachel, y mientras ella quiera que yo esté a su lado pues seguiré al pie del cañón no me importa lo que tenga que aguantar

H: Pues buena suerte con eso, por mi parte lo único que quiero es que sea feliz y si lo es contigo pues lo aceptare

Le sonrió y seguimos platicando por un rato más, me gusto poder hablar con Hiriam es un hombre razonable pero tiene razón, su madre jamás lo aceptara

Regreso al apartamento, y las luces están apagadas, pero ahí está mi hermana

F: Quinn tenemos que hablar

Q: Ahora no

F: ¿Qué pasa? No te quedo claro lo de la cárcel te lo advertí que si te volvías a meter en problemas ya nada te podría salvar…escúchame hacer lo que te da la gana no te va a llevar a ningún sitio… basta Quinn deja de hacer tonterías y comienza a comportarte como una mujer adulta

Ya no lo soporto más, así que me giro y la miro a los ojos

Q: Portarme como un adulto, que es eso tener treinta años y vivir como una vieja amargada que no sabe lo que es disfrutar de la vida, de verdad quieres eso para mí Frannie – le grito – lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Me alejo, jamás debí decir eso que estaba pensando Frannie me ha apoyado en todo momento, pero no se a veces no puedo controlar mi carácter y mis reacciones

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**POV RACHEL**

Temprano en la mañana y ya estoy en el colegio tendré que presentar la justificación falsa, ya que si no lo hago me meteré en un gran lio, así que escucho que la profesora menciona mi nombre y me levanto

R: Aquí tiene profesora mi justificación

-Señorita Berry, esta es la firma de su madre verdad?

R: Si claro

-Pues me resulta muy raro porque acabo de hablar con ella y no tenía ni idea de su enfermedad – no puede ser de seguro me vio escaparme con Q – ni tampoco se su falta de asistencia el viernes, así que está en camino, sabe usted que lo que ha hecho significa la expulsión inmediata de este centro verdad

…..

R: Mama Me han expulsado verdad?

S:No gracias a un donativo de casi diez mil dólares que tuve que hacer

R: Mama te prometo que…

S: Cállate por favor

R: No me sigas engañando que no sabes cómo me duele…..cuando decidiste reírte de esta manera de mí, no te reconozco Rachel, no pareces mi hija

Mi madre llego al colegio y después de charlar con la directora me está llevando a casa, no ha parado de gritar y reclamarme, entonces veo que Britt se acerca corriendo hacia mi

B: Rach, que paso?

S: Tú no te le acerques a mi hija, ni te atrevas a llamarle luego

Seguimos caminando y no me suelta el brazo

S: A ver si ya dejas de salir con esa muchacha que cada día te pareces más….

Llegamos al fin a casa y subo a mi habitación a llorar, mi madre es un dolor de cabeza siempre tan preocupada de las apariencias, me irrita que sea así, escucho mi teléfono vibrar y lo cojo

R: Q, eres tú?

Q: Britt me conto lo de esa profesora

R: Trataron de expulsarme y mis padres tuvieron que pagar mucho dinero para evitarlo, lo único que quiere es fastidiarme, Q…..Quinn respóndeme

Q: Tranquila aquí estoy….- veo que entra por mi ventana, no sé cómo le hizo pero sonrió al verla.

R: Estas completamente loca, vas a despertar a mis padres

Q: Claro que no vi cuando salieron estas sola.

R: Me estas espiando?

Q: Algo así, pero no quería meterte en problemas así que espere

R: Gracias por estar aquí….

Q: Sabes la primera vez que entre a tu habitación mire esa guitarra y me pregunte será que mi chica perfecta puede tocarla?

R: Pues si esta chica puede hacerlo

Q: Y me darías un concierto privado

R: Seria un placer hacerlo, siéntate….bueno escucha la letra

Él te rompió el corazón

Él tomó tu alma

Estás sangrando dentro

Porque hay un agujero

Necesitas algo de tiempo

Para estar sola

Ahí encontrarás

Lo que siempre has sabido

Q: Eres muy buena – me sonríe.

Y mientras viva

Estaré esperando

Mientras respire

Estaré allí

En cualquier momento en que me llames

Estaré esperando

Cualquier momento que me necesites

Estaré allí

Eres la única que he conocido

Que me hace sentir de esta manera

Sin poder en la mía

Quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos viejos

Ya tienes el amor que necesitas

En frente de ti, por favor, ven a casa.

R: eres la única Quinn, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me cambiaste me estas enseñando lo que es amar y me siento increíble a tu lado, ya no tengo miedos ni dudas a tu lado desaparecen

Q: Y tú me has hecho darme cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por ir deprisa, por no detenerme un momento y disfrutar, ahora lo hago atesoro cada momento que compartimos juntas, cada pequeño detalle del día es valioso para mi

R: Gracias no sé qué más decirte

Q: Nada, pero vamos – me señala la ventana

R: Claro que no, no pienso bajarme por ahí…me da miedo

Q: Miedo? Nada de eso anda vamos – se acerca a mí y me besa, así que le hago caso

Estaba aterrada, pero lo logro hacer, llegamos a un lugar que no conozco

R: A qué lugar me trajiste?

Q: Mira te va a encantar

Entramos y veo una piscina olímpica, es hermosa y lo mejor es que no hay gente , bueno solo Britt y Santana que se están besando

Q: Hey Santana tranquila – le grita Q.

S: El agua esta increíble

Q: Te lo dije – nos sonríen

B: Anda métanse al agua

R: Que no yo no tengo terno de baño

Q: Anda tengo prisa así que no dudare en tirarte con todo y ropa

R: Para…

S: Ya el agua esta perfecta

Así que veo como Q se empieza a quitar la ropa hasta solo quedar en ropa interior la miro y le sonrió, la veo que comienza a desnudarse, esta perfecta me hipnotiza, ver su cuerpo es algo que me descontrola, es perfecta en todos los sentidos nunca la había visto así, me encanta es muy segura de sí misma y lo mejor de todo es mía, solo mía, entra al agua y nada hacia mí, continuamos jugando un rato con las otras chicas y disfrutando de una botella de vino, la abrazo y ella coloca sus manos en mi cintura, me comienza a besar delicadamente, sigue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos….

R: Espera tengo que decirte algo…..para

Q: Porque?

R: Porque nunca lo he hecho con nadie…

Q: Yo tampoco – me sonríe

R: Ya mentirosa

Q: Pero con una chica verdad ¿porque tuviste novio?

R: Pero jamás lo hicimos….nunca he estado con nadie ni un chico, peor una chica

Q: Igualmente yo no tengo prisa Rach

Momentos como este son los que quedaran para siempre en mi memoria, Quinn es la chica de mi vida, si puedo estar exagerando pero la adoro, se ha convertido en el centro de mi universo en poco tiempo ha sabido enamorarme y mostrarme que a veces necesito dejar a un lado las dudas y vivir, no es que no me excite cuando ella me besa o me toca, me descontrolo todo mi cuerpo tiembla, pero esta no era la noche para hacerlo, y no saben lo feliz que me hizo al escucharla decir que no tenía prisa

¿ Y bien qué tal va? Comenten


	6. Chapter 6

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

…

-Aquí no se puede fumar

Q: Seré breve profesora, a partir de ahora va a tratar usted muy bien a una alumna…..si me llego a enterar de que Rachel sufre en lo más mínimo por su culpa…..va a tener problemas

-Si ha venido a amenazarme usted señorita ha perdido el tiempo….usted no es la primera

Q: Y yo le voy a decir una cosa, tenga cuidado…..

Fui hasta el colegio de Rachel y trepe el muro, rápidamente localice el salón de esa profesora y me senté a esperarla, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la vi entrar, se le puede ver lo amargada que esta, debe ser por eso que molesta tanto a Rachel, no permitiré que nadie la lastime y si yo puedo hacer algo para impedir que ella sufra lo hare sin dudarlo

…..

Regreso a mi departamento y me reúno con Santana, estamos bebiendo unas cervezas y yo fumo un cigarrillo.

S: Pepito, la pelota, mira la pelota, ve por ella….¿Pero que pasa este perro tiene un trauma?, ningún perro se resiste a jugar con una pelota.

Veo que entra mi hermana recoge la pelota y mira al perro. Apago mi cigarrillo y me levanto del sillón

F: ¿Y esto que es?

S: Se llama Pepito y lo compramos Q y yo – le dice muy sonriente Santana

F: ¿Y de quien es la custodia?

Q: De Santana por supuesto…..

S: Ya pero hoy se queda con la irresponsable madre

Q: ¿Cómo? repítelo – la molesto y le hago cosquillas

F: No me digan que ya se van – nos mira preocupada mi hermana

S: Si tenemos cosas que hacer – Santana y yo tomamos nuestras chaquetas y abrimos la puerta.

F: ¿van a dejar el perro aquí? – se nota muy nerviosa.

S: Cuidado y te mancha la alfombra, o te muerde – le advierte Santana.

F: No por favor, mierda…..

Compramos este perro hace unas horas nos enamoramos de él, se ve tan pequeño y bueno necesitaba una familia así que junto con Santana lo trajimos aquí a casa

S: Bien Q suéltalo de una vez tú y la enana ya lo hicieron

Q: No San, y no te daré detalles de eso, así que no insistas.

S: ¿Porque no?, siempre nos contamos todo, siempre ha sido así desde que éramos pequeñas

Q: ¿Me has contado que tal con Britt? No verdad entonces…

S: Bueno eso me lo reservo para mi Britt es especial ya te lo dije

Q: Exactamente Rachel también es muy especial para mí, así que si ya lo hicimos o no bueno no es lo importante lo importante es que estamos bien

S: Tienes razón, bueno igual suerte Q

Q: Gracias San.

**CASA DE RACHEL**

R: Si mama se entera de que estas fumando te corta la cabeza y en rodajas, pero tu tranquilo que yo no pienso decir nada

H: Esta bien hija…¿quieres que vayamos al cine?

R: Creo que eres el único que no se entera de que estoy castigada de por vida…..sabes hoy habíamos quedado con unas amigas para ir a dormir en casa de Britt y bueno me lo voy a perder

H: Anda ve y pásatelo bien

R: ¿Y mama?

H: De eso me encargo yo hija tranquila

R: Te adoro gracias….me encanta el olor a pipa me recuerda cuando era pequeña

H: No pasa nada solo cuídate mucho

R: Así lo hare papa y gracias por confiar en mi

H: Bueno solo quiero que seas feliz y viviendo en la burbuja que quiere tu madre no lo serás

R: Es bueno que me entiendas, te quiero gracias.

Subo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y me coloco un vestido y una chaqueta, le aviso a Quinn que tengo permiso y salgo rápidamente de la casa y veo que Q ya está lista con su moto esperándome

Q: Hola, estas hermosa

R: Hola – nos besamos

Q: Pero necesito cubrirte los ojos

R: Y puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

Q: Pues te tengo una sorpresa y el lugar es secreto

R: Esta bien - le sonrió me encanta lo romántica que puede llegar a ser, siempre termina sorprendiéndome, cualquiera pensaría que por ese look de chica mala sería muy fría pero no es muy tierna y dulce

Q: Confía en mi

Y así lo hago me coloca un pañuelo cubriéndome los ojos y me subo a la moto, escucho que la enciende y me sujeto fuertemente de ella, no puedo ver nada pero escucho claramente las aves y las olas del mar no sé a dónde me dirijo pero sé que con ella estaré bien, viajamos alrededor de veinte minutos finalmente llegamos y apaga la moto

Q: Quédate aquí y no mires – me advierte.

R: Esta bien…oigo el mar – escucho un cristal romperse – ¿que fue eso? Q, ¿dónde estás?

Q: Hey shhhh, tranquila, ven aquí, cuidado con los escalones – me dice y me da un beso.

R: ¿A dónde vamos?

Q: Shhhh – toma de mi mano y me guía por donde debo caminar

R: Ahora puedo olerlo…..el mar

Entonces siento que me retira el pañuelo y veo el lugar en donde nos encontramos, al parecer es una casa abandonada pero la vista que tiene es magnífica, puedo ver el mar y el atardecer el cielo se muestra increíble

Por lo visto nadie ha vivido aquí en mucho tiempo, la casa tiene una piscina en la terraza, y está cubierta de hojas de los árboles, además la casa no tiene muebles así que Q trajo algunos cojines y sabanas para recostarnos en el suelo.

Q: ¿Te gusto? – me pregunta mientras me abraza por la espalda

R: No quiero que esto acabe nunca – le contesto sonriendo - Esto es increíble

Q: ¿Era tu casa no? Tú me lo contaste, pues decidí comprarla para ti – bueno de hecho trepe el muro y rompí una ventana para entrar pero valió la pena hacerlo.

R: Estas loca – me rio – absoluta y completamente loca.

Nos besamos, la adora me trajo a la casa que le mencione en la playa, me siento increíble y el beso es fantástico, entonces siento que ella me sujeta del trasero, me alejo un poco de ella y le acaricio la mejilla, nos miramos fijamente por un momento…

Q: ¿Estas bien?

R: ¿Tu qué crees?

Q: Que quiero ser la primera – me responde muy segura.

R: Y la última – se me ríe – ¿de qué te ríes?

**POV QUINN**

La beso nuevamente, es el momento la quiero esa mujer saca lo mejor de mí, me ha cambiado por completo sé que aun hago cosas mal pero ella es la razón de tratar de ser mejor de saber que en este mundo de porquería existe alguien capaz de hacerme sentir la persona más afortunada

Esta vez el beso es mucho más intenso, nuestras lenguas se tocan por primera vez y ella se aferra a mí, lentamente le quito el vestido que lleva hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, ella me quita la blusa que llevo, me mira y comienza a desabrochar mi pantalón, lo desliza suavemente y ambas estamos casi desnudas la beso nuevamente y le quito el sujetador, es hermosa le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo conmigo

Le muerdo el labio y le doy besos en el cuello, entonces la tomo del trasero y le quito la última prenda, así que nos recostamos, yo también me quito el interior y estamos completamente desnudas, lentamente me coloco encima de ella y me abraza seguimos besándonos disfrutando es la primera vez que estamos de esta manera, puedo sentir que esta algo incomoda, lo entiendo perfectamente, jamás ha estado con nadie, no quiero lastimarla o hacer algo mal, nunca había tenido tantas dudas de lo que debo hacer, ni siquiera cuando tuve mi primera vez, pero es ella Rachel, tengo que cuidarla y hacer que esta experiencia sea inolvidable

Q: Rach, tranquila – le susurro cerca de sus labios.

R: No sé qué hacer…. – me responde.

Q: Pues aprenderemos juntas…. – le digo confiada, y es que así quiero que sea que ambas aprendamos juntas dejándonos llevar y disfrutando de este momento

Lentamente acaricio sus pechos y sigo bajando hasta llegar hasta su ombligo, ella cierra sus ojos y yo sonrió, pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y ella vuelve a abrir los ojos y me sonríe.

Q: Te quiero Rachel

Tenía que decirlo no puedo seguir guardándomelo, es lo que siento y cada día que pasa ese sentimiento se va haciendo más fuerte más duradero y creo que era momento de que lo supiera.

La acaricio suavemente y lentamente rozo con mis dedos siento como respira pausadamente, llegue a aquella zona que tanto deseaba delicadamente me adentro y siento como ella rasguña mi espalda y se muerde el labio continuo haciéndolo pausadamente necesito que se acostumbre a mí

R: Oh dios – suspira.

Entonces sé que esta lista así que aumento la velocidad de mis movimientos, ella vuelve a temblar entrelazamos nuestras manos, y sonrió al verla es hermosa, nadie me había excitado de esta manera nadie había logrado hacerme sentir de esta manera, siento que ella me sujeta del trasero y lo entiendo así que continuo con los movimientos y escucho el primer gemido salir de su garganta, la beso y suspiro

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan de manera perfecta, y se lo siento está a punto de llegar, y así lo hace se deja llevar y nuevamente gime mordiendo mi hombro, yo le sonrió sé que alcanzo llegar al clímax y eso me gusta, la expresión de su rostro fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir

R: Dios Quinn – me dice con la respiración muy agitada

La beso nuevamente y comienzo a moverme haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se junten completamente sintiendo cada latido cada respiración cada gemido proveniente de nuestras gargantas, suspirando y deseando que este momento jamás termine

Q: Rach….dios me encantas

Hundo mi rostro en su cuello dejándome llevar, ella también me toca y me siento en el cielo por creo que nunca había sentido esto esta sensación de placer apoderarse de cada rincón de mi cuerpo aquella descarga de energía que recorre tu espalda, ella continua moviendo sus dedos y no puedo más así que también me dejo llevar

Q: Oh dios….Oh dios

Me separo un poco para mirarla y ella me sonríe

R: Fue increíble

Q: Fue perfecto.

Nuestro cuerpos reaccionaron increíblemente nunca había encontrado una persona con la que me sintiera así, en algún punto tuve muchas dudas, pero creo que con ella fue la primera vez que hice el amor, la primera vez que le dije a alguien que la quería, la primera vez que me sentí en el cielo. Ya no deseo nada más me conformo con saber que ella existe que existe esa otra mitad y es ella siempre ha sido ella

Como alguien puede alterar por completo tu vida darle una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, justo en el momento en el que me sentía más perdida, justo en ese instante en el que ya nada me importaba apareció ella dejándome ver una luz que podía salvarme que podía sacarme de ese agujero en el que me encontraba, brindándome todo lo que siempre busque. No soy perfecta de hecho soy el perfecto ejemplo de lo opuesto pero Rachel me ha demostrado que aunque no sea perfecta como todos quieren puedo ser mejor, me quiere tal y como soy con mi carácter explosivo o con mis bromas, me encanta cuando se enoja o me reprocha algo, la manera en la que se ríe, o como habla sin parar de su sueño de cantar, ahora que lo pienso al decir cada una de estas cosas no he podido parar de sonreír

**POV RACHEL**

Como explicar algo tan hermoso como saber que estas describiendo algo de la manera adecuada, de no omitir ningún detalle, o de hacerles saber a todos lo maravillosa que fue Quinn conmigo, no sé cómo hacerlo así que quedara en mi mente cada caricia, cada roce, cada palabra que me susurro al oído mientras hacíamos el amor, cada suspiro y respiración agitada, las gotas de sudor que recorrieron nuestro cuerpo aquella noche o los te quiero que me dijo mientras me amaba, esos me los reservo para mi

Q: Estas bien – estoy recostada sobre su pecho acariciando su abdomen – te hice daño?

R: No claro que no….. No soy muy buena ¿verdad? – le pregunto dudando

Q: Eres perfecta, segura que nunca….

R: Nunca… - pero no sé cómo lo hice no tenía ni idea deje de analizar las cosas y listo.

Q: Pues me hiciste llegar al cielo y al infierno en una sola noche

R: Te adoro, me hiciste sentir muy bien, estoy feliz

Q: Creo que yo más – se ríe y me acaricia la espalda.

R: No yo mucho más – se me ríe.

Q: Pues yo de aquí a Barcelona

R: Yo de aquí al cielo – le replico.

Q: Pues yo muchísimo mas

R: ¿Cuánto?

Q: _**A Tres Metros Sobre El Cielo**_ – y el abrazo me aferro a su cuerpo.

A tres metros sobre el cielo, cuanto es eso, solo sé que mucho, ahora cada vez que mire el cielo la recordare, sabré que alguien en mi vida me quiere más que eso, que alguien me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, cada detalle que ella tuvo conmigo esta noche fue perfecto, ella hace que todo cobre sentido, he sentido las mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablan las siento cada vez que la veo montada en su moto sonriéndome, o cuando me abraza me siento protegida, sé que nada ni nadie puede hacerme daño

No tienen idea de lo que ella significa para mí, me basto unas pocas semanas de conocerla para darme cuenta de que ella es la indicada, puede que algunos les lleve años sentirse completamente seguros, pero a mí me llevo pocos días entenderlo. Si al principio pensé que era la persona más desesperante y mal educada que había conocido, no dejaba de molestarme a cada momento, sé que adora ver que me enoje, pero con el tiempo fui descubriendo a la verdadera Quinn, esa chica que es capaz de hacerme temblar con un beso.

Mi vida antes de que ella llegara no tenía sentido hacia las cosas porque me las decían no porque las sentía, siempre he sido la persona que todos esperan de mí, pero no más estoy cansada de tratar de ser perfecta solo quiero ser yo y de sentirme bien con lo que hago, ya ha dejado de importarme lo que los demás opinen de mí.

Ahora Quinn ha llegado a mi vida a demostrarme que debo dejarme llevar por lo que siento, que no debo tener miedo de vivir nuevas experiencias, cada palabra que me ha dicho o cada sonrisa que me ha regalado la llevo presente en mi mente. No solamente la llevo tatuada en mi cuerpo sino en mis recuerdos en mi corazón. Hoy puedo decir me he enamorado.

**POV QUINN**

Q: Rachel, Rachel ¿dónde estás? – me despierto y veo que ella no se encuentra así que me levanto y voy hasta el filo de la terraza y la miro está caminando por la playa – Buenos Días

R: Buenos días – me saluda

Pero que fue eso lo que sentí, me aterre me dio miedo, yo no siento eso el miedo no está dentro de mí, fue horrible pensar que ella se alejaría de mí, la peor sensación que he tenido en mi vida, aunque solo duro unos segundos hasta encontrarla, pero que significa, será que ya no puedo vivir sin Rachel, que ya no puedo separarme de ella nunca mas

R: Hola – me besa – como amaneciste

Q: Muy bien pero hubiera estado mejor hacerlo contigo a mi lado

R: Lo siento pero tendremos muchas más oportunidades – me abraza

Q: Esta bien – le sonrió – ¿a dónde fuiste?

R: Pues desperté muy temprano así que fui a dar un paseo, me encanta el mar, así que camine un rato por la orilla

Q: A mí también, transmite paz no crees

R: Tú me das paz – me acerco a ella y la beso.

Q: No sé cómo lo haces pero cada día me enamoras más

R: Pues estamos a mano porque tú haces lo mismo conmigo

Q: Me encanta saber eso

R: Y a mí me encantaría que te cubrieras alguien te va a ver

Q: No lo creo mira es la única casa a kilómetros

R: Igualmente

Q: No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo y bueno anoche lo conociste muy bien

R: Lo sé, y me encanto eres perfecta nunca dejes de hacer ejercicio

Q: Así que te gustan mis abdominales – me coloco al frente de ella

R: Me vuelven loca, eso y tu trasero

Q: Vaya es bueno saberlo, a mí me encanta todo tu cuerpo, pero tus piernas dios Rach, no tienes una idea de cuánto me gustan

R: Enserio? Soy baja de estatura, no creo que…

Q: No importa me encantan

R: Esta bien…gracias – nos besamos.

Q: Te gusto mi sorpresa?

R: Fue genial, está siempre fue la casa de mis sueños, bueno aunque ahora está algo deteriorada

Q: Lo sé, pero ya te lo dije algún día puede ser tuya

R: Ojala eso pase….que tanto me ves?

Q: Nada solo que mientras te cambiabas tratabas de cubrirte

R: Lo sé, es que aún tengo mucha vergüenza

Q: ¿De qué? Rach hicimos el amor completamente desnudas

R: Ya bueno, pero estaba algo oscuro

Q: Enserio – me rio – pues la próxima vez que lo hagamos será a plena luz del día

R: En la playa donde todos nos puedan ver?

Q: Ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero tengo que ver tu cuerpo a la luz del sol

R: Esperare, mejor vamos a desayunar

Q: Claro, muero de hambre

R: Espera necesito decirte algo

Q: Claro que paso? – me detengo y la miro

R: Te quiero – me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto

Q: Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a decir – sonrió y coloco mis manos en su cintura.

R: Bueno anoche me tomaste por sorpresa pensé que iba a ser yo la que lo terminara confesando

Q: Pues en ese momento lo sentí – y así fue, me nació decirlo no tuve que pensarlo mucho.

R: Es mejor así espontaneo

Q: Te quiero no me cansare de decírtelo

R: Te quiero – nos besamos y ella me muerde el labio – me encanta como me besas todo de ti

Si me dijeran que debo hacer una lista con las cosas más importantes que me han pasado en toda mi vida sin duda Rachel estaría encabezando la lista y además creo y sin temor a equivocarme que ocuparía la mayoría de ella.

Creo que estuve en el momento y en el lugar adecuado aquel día después de ser juzgada Salí de la corte con ganas de desaparecer de salir corriendo sin un destino al cual llegar, pero por alguna extraña razón pase por esa avenida y me detuve justo al frente de ese auto y la mire y me llamo la atención inmediatamente, aún recuerdo perfectamente ese día sé que le dije fea pero al verla pensé que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

…..

Bueno gracias por comentar y leer la historia no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir este capítulo bueno mucho más este tipo de escenas ¿qué tal quedo?

Y bueno respondiendo a sus dudas cambiare el final, me gusto la película pero creo que en esta historia necesita otro final, además que cambiare algunas cosas, continúen leyendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACIÓN TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO**

Canción Del Capítulo: Alphaville - Forever Young

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Rachel y yo estuvimos juntas, no nos hemos podido reunir ya que sus papas la han tenido vigilada, aparte ya no la obligare a escaparse de clases. Por esto solo hemos compartido llamadas y mensajes, me muero por verla, la necesito más que nunca así que llame a Santana para que me acompañe a verla.

Tiene que trabajar cuidando a un niño, así que San lo entretendrá mientras Rach y yo….pues disfrutamos del tiempo a solas.

S: ¿Por qué tiene que trabajar cuidando niños?

R: Porque su madre no deja de joderla… - me bajo de la moto – pero ¿por qué has traído a Pepito?

S: Bueno no me gusta dejarlo solo, es un perro muy sensible

Entramos y toco la puerta de su casa, inmediatamente ella abre la puerta y me sonríe

R: Por fin tantos días sin vernos – me abraza y nos besamos.

S: Hola – nos interrumpe Santana.

R: ¿Por qué has traído a San y al perro?

Q: Bueno así podemos estar a solas mientras ella cuida del niño

S: Hola, niño que bien juegas a tenis.

R: Baja a Pepito del sofá – le recrimina a Santana.

-Se llama Pepito – pregunta el niño que parece tener unos seis o siete años.

S: Si se llama Pepito y yo soy Santana. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Q: Enséñame el cuarto que más te guste de la casa – le susurro a Rachel.

Rach accede y dejamos a Santana en la sala para que lo entretenga, subimos a su habitación y ella cierra la puerta.

R: Siéntate – me sonríe y enciende el reproductor de música.

Q: No me digas que…

R: Pues si tu solo disfruta…

Veo que se comienza a mover sensualmente y no deja de sonreírme y de morderse el labio, comienza lentamente a quitarse el short que llevaba puesto, lo desliza por sus piernas y me mira

R: Sé que te encantan – continua moviéndose y yo estoy hipnotizada en su figura

Q: Vaya que sí, eres perfecta

Entonces se quita rápidamente la blusa y queda en sujetador, me mira y lo entiendo así que yo también me quito la blusa y le sonrió

R: Ven aquí – ella camina y se coloca encima de mi nos besamos y empiezo a acariciar su piel, ya van varios días que nos estamos juntas y se ha vuelto mi mayor necesidad tenerla de esta manera, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarle el sujetador escucho un ruido

R: ¿Que fue eso?

Q: Nada tranquila Santana se está encargando

R: Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa.

No alcanzo a contestarle porque ella se levanta y se comienza a vestir, baja rápidamente las escaleras y yo voy detrás de ella

R: Pero quien te crees que eres estúpida – le reclama a Santana que ha traído a varios amigos y por lo visto han comenzado a hacer destrozos en la casa – saca ya a tus amigos de mi casa…fuera – les grita muy enojada.

Q: Fuera de la casa ya mismo – les grito y obedecen – pero que es lo que te pasa Santana

R: Lo siento Q, perdóname

-Pero que ya se acabó la fiesta – llega el tipo con quien Rachel se subió a la moto el día de la carrera y obviamente detrás de él esta Romina

R: ¿Que hacen estos aquí? – Me empuja hacia la puerta – lárgate tú también fuera de aquí no tienes respeto por nada

Q: Escúchame yo no tengo la culpa de todo esto – la miro muy enojada me irrita que siempre piense que yo tengo la culpa de todo

R: Vete – me grita por última vez y me cierra la puerta en la cara.

No me queda más remedio que irme estoy furiosa primero con Santana, arruino un perfecto momento y no solo eso sino que ahora estamos enojadas, así que me dirijo al teléfono público del que siempre le llamo queda enfrente de su casa, así que saco una moneda de mi bolsillo y la llamo

-Hola Soy Rachel en este momento no te puedo atender deja tu mensaje – me responde la contestadora

Genial pensé está enfadada y cuando lo esta no contesta mis mensajes o mis llamadas, nunca nos hemos peleado así pasan algunas horas y ella me llama o me contesta mis llamadas, no sé qué hacer me siento terrible no quiero perderla.

**POV RACHEL**

No pare de llorar en toda la noche y es que a veces no logro entenderla me enoja saber que esa tipa sigue a su alrededor además que nunca piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos, hace las cosas sin tomarme en cuenta.

Me levanto temprano completamente agotada, me siento terrible no pude dormir, me subo al auto para ir a la escuela y voy mirando por la ventana con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza Q, bajo un poco la ventana y miro al cielo, me doy cuenta de que hay algo escrito en la parte de arriba de un puente, me saco mi cabeza para verlo mejor y me doy cuenta de lo que dice en letras enormes _**"TU Y YO A 3MSC" **_no puedo dejar se sonreír claro que se lo que significa la frase que me dijo Quinn el día que hicimos el amor, no puedo creerlo sonrió y continuo mirando la frase.

Jamás dejara de sorprenderme esa capacidad de salir de lo típico y común, no tengo idea de cómo se subió hasta allí y pinto eso, pero tengo que hablar con ella la adoro, pero su actitud siempre termina arruinando todo.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE Q**

B: Recuerda tienes que poner la salsa al final

S: Si y la ensalada la sirves con el aderezo

Q: Ya chicas, nunca en mi vida he preparado una cena de hecho a mí se me quema el agua así que ayúdenme – llame a Rachel y ella acepto cenar conmigo así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

B: Bien poca sal…y ¿las fresas?

Q: Las fresas en la refrigeradora míralas

B: Y que más…las velas las enciendes cinco minutos antes de que llegue Rachel

Q: Hey Santana saca al perro

B: No te olvides que llega a las ocho y siempre se adelanta diez minutos

Q: Bien esperemos que todo salga bien – les sonrió traigo puesto un delantal y es la primera vez que enciendo la cocina todo sea por ella.

….

Y así me quede esperando, ya han pasado casi treinta minutos y no hay señales de ella, no sé porque acepta darme la oportunidad de hablar con ella y no aparece, estoy furiosa, todo lo que hice por ella, así que me levanto cojo el teléfono y le marco

Q: Hola…Rach la cena se está enfriando – le digo muy tranquila.

R: Mi mama esta como loca buscando un anillo que le regalo su madre, falta desde que tus queridos amigos pasaron por aquí que mierda le digo ahora que contigo esto siempre va a ser así

Q: No Rach escúchame

R: Déjame en paz – me susurra.

Y me cuelga el teléfono, no lo puedo creer me colgó así nada mas no me deja hablar, no quiero pensar por esto no me quería enamorar.

Boto el teléfono lejos y me coloco mi chaqueta de cuero, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y me subo a mi moto. Tengo que arreglar esto, me dirijo a donde siempre nos encontramos con los chicos de seguro ese tipo está ahí.

Llego y lo veo está rodeado de sus amigos, camino rápidamente hacia el

Q: Hey, chino.

-Déjame en paz

Q: No quiero problemas vale

-¿No quieres tener problemas?

Q: No – le dijo completamente seria, este tipo me tiene harta.

-tranquila guapa – se gira y me deja hablando sola, así que le tomo del hombro y él se gira

-No me topes niña bonita no sabes con quien te metes – me empuja y yo caigo al suelo

Q: Escúchame me das el anillo y aquí se acaba todo

El muy idiota me golpea en el rostro y comienzo a sangrar, así que no sé de donde saque fuerzas pero lo tiro al suelo y le empiezo a golpear sin control, la adrenalina corre por mi sangre y no siento nada, solo quiero matar a este desgraciado, entonces siento que alguien me sostiene

Romi: Q por favor lo vas a matar, yo tengo el anillo.

Se me paro completamente furiosa la miro que se saca el anillo de la mano y me lo da, lo agarro y la miro enfurecida, salgo lo más rápido que puedo de ese lugar mi destino la casa de Rachel, llego furiosa y golpeo lo más duro que puedo la puerta

Sophie: Q por favor ya te dije que no está.

Q: Ábreme la maldita puerta necesito hablar con ella – le grito muy alterada.

Sophie: Rach es Q no deja de golpear y gritar

R: Vete de una vez mis padres van a llegar en cualquier momento….voy a llamar a la policía

Q: Solo quiero darte algo abre por favor – trato de tranquilizarme.

Ella lo hace y me mira muy angustiada, yo le tomo la mano y le doy el anillo, me hace que entre y me lleva a su habitación para curar mis heridas

Me siento al filo de la cama y ella se colocó de rodillas, me limpia la sangre que tengo en el rostro y no me ha mirado a los ojos.

Q: ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto al ver sus ojos vidriosos

R: No quiero que un día tenga que abrir la puerta y me den la noticia de que te paso algo malo.

Q: Rach yo…

R: No quiero oírte por favor, solo déjame terminar de curarte

Q: Esta bien – suspiro.

Que duele más las palabras o el silencio, a mí su silencio preferiría que me gritara y sacara todo lo que se ha guardado pero no siempre preferirá el silencio.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Hoy es el día mi juicio comenzara a las nueve de la mañana el idiota ese al que le rompí la nariz y dos costillas también estará ahí y obviamente la declaración de Rach es la más importante si ella dice la verdad estaré perdida y la cárcel será mi destino.

Llego temprano acompañada de mi hermana como siempre, me siento y espero tranquilamente que empiece el juico la primera vez que tuve q ver aquí estaba aterrada, pero ahora no se me ha hecho costumbre últimamente meterme en líos.

Miro que la familia de Rachel ingresa al tribunal y la veo a ella muy elegante detrás de su mama, trato de mirar a su madre directamente, también veo a ese tipo entrar con varios moretones, que débil, pienso gracias a él estoy aquí… escucho que la sesión se dará inicio, primero llaman a declarar a Rachel.

-Señorita Berry nos puede relatar lo ocurrido esa noche.

Me mira por primera vez y puedo ver lo nerviosa y aterrada que esta, así que bajo la mirada y suspiro

-Señorita Berry ¿me ha oído? responda a mi pregunta por favor.

Veinte minutos después salgo del tribunal y me dirijo a mi moto espero afuera a que salga Rachel, si ella lo hizo mintió por mí, gracias a eso no iré a prisión.

S: Rachel, Rachel espera – escucho que su madre la persigue gritando – Rachel pero porque te empeñas en destrozar y humillar a nuestra familia, les dije a los Hummel-Hudson que los ayudaríamos en todo que contaran con nuestro apoyo

R: No mama tu les prometiste yo no, deja de avergonzarte de mí, de decidir por mí, me niego a ser vieja y a darme cuenta de que me he convertido en alguien como tú, yo no quiero vivir tu vida de mierda mama, Quinn es mi novia y voy a estar con ella te guste o no.

Se sube a mi moto y me abraza, miro por última vez a su madre y acelero, la llevo a la playa un momento necesitamos hablar y creo que es el lugar indicado.

R: No pienso a volver a mentir más por ti…me oyes…si sigues haciendo lo que te viene en gana romperemos te lo juro

Q: Cambiare te lo prometo.

R: No me gusta que estemos así pero no me dejas más opción

Q: Lo sé, no suelo pensar en las consecuencias

R: Yo te adoro Q, pero espero que cumplas lo que me estas prometiendo

Q: Lo hare. Espero hacerlo

Días después de este incidente las cosas mejoraron entre ella y yo, no hemos vuelto a discutir y todo volvió a la normalidad. La acompañe junto a Santana a el colegio tiene que ver notas así que estoy ansiosa por saber los resultados

R: Aprobé – llega emocionada –y con la mejor calificación

B: Aprobamos San es increíble

S: Genial amor sabía que lo lograrían

Q: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –nos besamos – pero tenemos que irnos debemos resolver un asunto

Salimos con Santana y llegamos a nuestro destino al parecer la profesora me hizo caso así que se merece recibir una recompensa

-¿Quién es?

Q: Pepito a domicilio señora

-Pepito

S: Mire si me entero de que trata al perro como trata a sus alumnas volveremos para llevárnoslo

Q: Ya vamos de una vez

Bueno si les mentí no lo encontramos ni no lo compramos Pepito es el perro de esa vieja amargada que Rach tiene por maestra así que bueno tuvimos que tomarlo prestado no le hicimos daño de hecho creo que lo tratamos mejor que nunca.

**CASA DE RACHEL**

S: Si, más o menos cien personas, si quiero el restaurant reservado…. No solo por las buenas notas una hija no cumple 18 años todos los días…..si esta misma tarde te envió la lista de invitados

R: Mama por si lo habías olvidado Quinn Fabray mi novia.

Si mi familia aun no acepta por completo mi relación con ella más mi madre, mi hermana me apoya como siempre y mi padre solo quiere que yo sea feliz.

Mi madre solo se deja llevar por las apariencias quiere que me case con el hombre perfecto forme una familia convencional y sea como ella, pero no eso no está en mis planes Quinn llego para cambiar mi vida y pues ahora no veo un futuro sin ella, pero ahora pienso en el presente en el hoy, y puedo decir que hoy estoy feliz.

Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al colegio necesito hablar con mi maestra y ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento

-Adelante

R: Buenos días profesora…quería agradecerle – y lo veo ese perro se me hace muy conocido – Pepito.

Ella rápidamente se interpone entre el perro y yo, así que finalmente entiendo todo, no puede ser claramente hable con Q de esto, pero como siempre hace lo que le da la gana sin importarle en los líos que puede meterme, salgo corriendo del salón

**CASA DE QUINN.**

S: Quiero casarme con ella – me dice Santana envolviendo un regalo

Q: Primero tendrás que trabajar no? Porque ella te lo paga todo – me rio.

S: Mira esta noche en la carrera voy a ganar para que ella me vea triunfar, estas chicas son increíbles Q

Q: Lo sé – nunca había visto tan enamorada a Santana Britt es su complemento su relación ha sido increíble desde el día que se conocieron.

S: Tenemos que estar a la altura – me dice sonriendo - le va a encantar – escucho que suena el timbre – hey Q, prométeme que vas a estar ahí

Q: Promesa – le sonrió y la abrazo.

Voy a abrir la puerta y veo que es Rachel así que trato de ocultar el obsequio por lo que le cierro la puerta rápidamente y le digo a Santana que lo guarde, me acomodo el cabello y vuelvo a abrir la puerta

Q: Hola – le saludo

R: Podemos hablar? – me dice muy seria.

Q: Claro pasa – la invito pero ella no acepta

R: Como se te ocurre amenazar a mi profesora…creías que no me iba a dar cuenta…me has jodido Q

Q: Rachel yo, pensé que si la…

R: No, deja de pensar por mí, no me trates como una estúpida por favor…..vamos a darnos un tiempo

Q: Que? No espera por favor te estas precipitando

R: No es lo mejor no podemos seguir así, te he dado muchas oportunidades y siempre terminas desperdiciándolas arruinando todo

Q: No soy perfecta de acuerdo todo lo que hago lo por ti

R: Pues deja de hacerlo… no sabes en los líos que me has metido por creer que hacías lo correcto

Q: No me hagas esto

R: Es lo mejor.

Veo que se aleja de mí y me quedo vacía, completamente perdida que se siente se preguntaran pues no sé, no siento nada porque ella es la que me hace sentirme viva la que provoca todas las emociones en mí,

Ha sido un día terrible no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y lo peor de todo es que hoy es su cumpleaños así es cumple 18 años, tiene su gran fiesta con toda esa gente elegante y yo aquí en mi habitación mirando al techo debatiéndome una y mil veces, ir o no ir, no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que la amo y que es un día demasiado especial para pasarlo separadas.

**CASA DE RACHEL**

Me miro al espejo traigo puesto un vestido blanco, mi cabello está recogido y mis labios rojos resaltan a la vista, no he vuelto a hablar con Q, y hoy es mi cumpleaños ni una llamada o un mensaje nada, me siento vacía y tengo que ir a mi fiesta pretendiendo que todo está bien que me siento increíble, pero estoy destrozada terriblemente triste.

B: Quieres que le diga algo – me pregunta Britt, quien me está ayudando a vestirme

R: No, nada – le respondo casi susurrando.

B: Vale, apenas se termine la carrera voy para allá de acuerdo

R: Esta bien – nos abrazamos – te quiero

B: Y yo a ti, estas hermosa.

Sophie: Perdón chicas, pero ya llego Brody por nosotras vamos

R: Listo, vamos de una vez.

Sophie: Todo saldrá bien tranquilo.

Salimos de la casa y no he dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino al llegar veo que todos los invitados ya están ahí, trato de sonreír y de ser amable pero es lo más hipócrita de mi parte, mi madre me presenta a los invitados y pues les saludo amablemente.

_**Comencemos en la moda, bailemos un rato**_

_**El paraíso puede esperar, nosotros solo estamos mirando los cielos**_

_**Deseando lo mejor, pero esperando lo peor**_

_** ¿Vas a soltar la bomba o no?**_

Brody: Y si me le declaro a tu hermana crees que acepte

Sophie: Pues primero su novia te parte la cara nada más

Brody: ¿Novia?

Continuo mirando a la gente a mi alrededor y pensando en Q, siempre lo hago me torturo con estos pensamientos no quiero que este en la carrera, me muero si le pasa algo malo

Sophie: Hey Rach mira quien llego

_**Permitámonos permanecer jóvenes, o permitámonos vivir por siempre**_

_**No tenemos el poder pero nunca decimos nunca**_

_**Sentados en una excavación de arena, la vida es un viaje corto**_

_**La música es para el hombre triste**_

Me señala la puerta de entrada y veo a Quinn entrar se ve preciosa, trae un vestido negro y su cabello impecable el maquillaje la hace ver increíblemente hermosa, no puedo creerlo ahí está de pie observándome.

Lentamente comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrarnos, la miro y ella me sonríe, me acerco más a ella y cierro mis ojos ella me acaricia la mejilla y suspira

Q: Feliz cumpleaños Rach – me dice Quinn arrepentida

R: Gracias por venir – le digo sonriendole

Q: Te amo – y me lo dice, jamas me había dicho eso, ella siempre toma la iniciativa

R: Te amo – le dijo segura y es que es lo que siento, la amo.

Nos besamos en medio del salón a vista de todos, no me importa la amo y la deseo es mi chica, la razón por la cual sonrió y sigo adelante a pesar de todos los problemas que tengamos mi amor por ella es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Por siempre joven**_

_**Yo quiero ser por siempre joven**_

_**¿Realmente quieres vivir por siempre?**_

_**Por siempre**_

La gente nos mira sorprendidos, ahora ya todos los saben tengo novia y estoy orgullosa de lo que siento no pienso seguir escondiéndome de la sociedad, y de mis padres o mi familia. La abrazo y ella me sonríe

Q: Me concedería este baile señorita?

R: Encantada.

Comenzamos a bailar lentamente y ella me sonríe yo hago lo mismo me pierdo en sus ojos a cada segundo, solo disfruto de su compañía, coloco mis manos rodeando su cuello y la vuelvo a besar.

_**Algunos son como agua, algunos como calor**_

_**Algunos son una melodía y otros el golpe**_

_**Tarde o temprano todos se irán**_

_**¿Por qué no permanecemos jóvenes?**_

S: ¿Con quién está bailando mi hija?

H: Con una buena chica, eso es lo importante

_**Es difícil llegar a viejo sin una causa**_

_**Yo no quiero perecer como un caballo marchitando**_

_**Los años son como diamantes en el sol**_

_**Y los diamantes son para siempre**_

Seguimos moviéndonos al compás de la música la canción es perfecta jóvenes por siempre, sé que no es eterno pero quiero sentirme así de esta manera para siempre, viva, feliz, amada y libre

…

Comenten dejen reviews eso ayuda mucho a la historia y porque no decirlo a mí a continuar

Feliz Navidad

Proxima actualizacion: 26 de diciembre


	8. Chapter 8

**ADAPTACIÓN TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO**

**Canción del capítulo: Ed Sheeran - Autumn Leaves**

Britt y Santana estaban en la carrera que se había programado ese día, la apuesta que se había hecho era muy jugosa mucho dinero estaba en juego.

La vida te puede cambiar en un segundo, nadie tiene la vida comprada, por eso la vivimos al máximo para evitar que la muerte nos alcance, buscamos esquivarla pero tarde o temprano a todos nos llegara el momento o tal vez no…

-¿dónde está tu amiguita que no piensa venir?

S: Yo correré por ella así que cierra la boca.

B: San, que te parece una foto antes de la carrera.

S: Te amo Britt no lo olvides.

-Comienza la carrera – anuncian por una bocina – cinturones fuera.

Las chicas bajaron de las motos y se colocaron de espaldas, se ajustaron fuertemente los cinturones y dieron la señal para comenzar.

-Vamos – grito eufórico.

S: Lo ganare por ti amor – dijo Santana y salió a toda velocidad – te amo Britt.

Las motos salieron a toda velocidad, todos querían ganar corrían cinco competidores, las acrobacias tenían que ser realizadas al mismo tiempo, serian dos vueltas y así se conocería al ganador quien se llevaría el dinero que habían apostado

**Otro día, otra vida**

**Que pasa al igual que la mía.**

**No es complicado.**

Viví sin remordimiento no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que hice, cometí errores como cualquiera, le jodí la vida a muchas personas, tal vez mi vida no era color de rosas pero es lo que me tocó vivir, puede que mi familia haya tenido millones de problemas.

Pero hay recuerdos, momentos inolvidables, amigos que jamás pensé tener personas que sin esperar nada a cambio estuvieron para mí cuando más lo necesite, encontré el amor en donde menos me lo esperaba y con la chica que jamás espere merecer, que más podría pedir.

¿O tal vez aún tengo cosas por vivir? momentos que compartir, experiencias y errores que debo cometer, formar una familia, tener un empleo, pedirle al amor de mi vida que siempre este a mi lado…aun no es tiempo.

**Otra mente,**

**Otra alma**

**Otro cuerpo que crece.**

**No es complicado.**

B: No San para – le gritaba desesperada Britt, el tipo de la otro moto se acercaba más a ellas tratando de que perdieran el control – para.

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir todos tus recuerdos pasan frente a ti como una película. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijeran que solo tienes unas horas de vida?, ¿viviste bien hiciste todo lo que algún día quisiste hacer?, ¿cumpliste tus metas?, ¿perdonaste a quien debías perdonar?, ¿encontraste el amor? y lo más importante ¿descubriste lo que es sentirse amado?

S: Vamos mierda – le decía muy enojada.

Pero lo consiguió finalmente no pudo seguir controlando la moto, soltó el volante por un segundo y eso basto para que cayeran y la moto también lo hiciera pero no había manera de detener lo inevitable un choque.

**Alguna vez te preguntas si las estrellas brillan por tú?**

**Flota**

**Como lo hacen las hojas de otoño,**

**Ahora calla.**

**Cierra los ojos antes de dormir**

**Y estás muy lejos**

**Y ayer estuviste aquí conmigo.**

La velocidad, la lluvia del día anterior un idiota que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, la mala fortuna todo se combinó para que estrellaran, para que no pudieran llegar al final de la meta

**FIESTA DE RACHEL**

Continuamos bailando por un rato más, me encanta verla feliz tranquila, divirtiéndose Rachel es espectacular y me importa muy poco lo que todos piensen, nos besamos varias veces esa noche, la abrace y les hice saber a todos lo mucho que la quiero, era un momento perfecto y mágico a su lado, pero entonces veo que un tipo se acerca a nosotras con unos vasos de vino

R: Pero Brody ¿qué hiciste? – le reclama al tipo después de tirarle encima vino

Brody: Discúlpame déjame que te ayude – trae un mantel y empieza a secarla pero su vestido esta arruinado.

R: está bien déjame en paz – le dice un poco enojada, está en todo su derecho

Q: Déjala en paz muchacho o caso ¿no la oíste? así que lárgate fuera – le digo muy enojada

Brody: Mira solo trato de ayudarla – no aguanto más y le pego una cachetada.

R: ¿Qué haces Q?, no lo hizo a propósito – se acerca al tipo y lo ayuda – estas bien?...que crees que lo ha hecho queriendo…

Me siento terrible todas las miradas caen sobre mí y claro el pobre niño rico quedo como la víctima.

H: Vamos muchacha tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Q: Lo siento mucho Hiriam yo.. – el padre de Rachel me saca del lugar.

Sophie: Rachel! – escucho que su hermana grita – San y Britt tuvieron un accidente.

Y mi mundo se cayó en mil pedazos, no puede ser es imposible San maneja muy bien mejor que yo como pudo pasar esto, no lo pienso dos veces y tomo la mano de Rachel, nos subimos a la moto y nos dirigimos al lugar de las carreras.

No me importo que su madre quisiera impedir que la lleve a ese lugar, le digo que suba a la moto y no decimos nada más, voy lo más rápido que puedo y mi cabeza no deja de crear imágenes de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Llegamos al lugar y solo vemos varias ambulancias muchas patrullas y la gente alborotada, logro distinguir a Britt en una de las ambulancias está muy lastimada.

B: ¿Dónde está San? –toma de la mano a Rachel– no me han querido decir nada por favor necesito verla, Q búscala te lo pido.

No les diré cuantas veces rogué por encontrarla con vida por verla por última vez, no soy muy creyente de dios pero, sabía que lo único que podría salvarla seria su intervención, un milagro por el cual rezaba que se dé.

El trayecto hasta donde estaba ella se me hizo eterno recordé cada momento que viví con ella es Santana mi hermana mi mejor amiga la única persona que logra entenderme y soportarme una persona que no pensaba encontrarme pero que la vida me la regalo, su amistad su risa, ese carácter fuerte y esa debilidad que solo a veces mostraba, una mujer con muchas cosas que dar con una sonrisa, y un hombro al cual apoyarse, esa chica que estuvo conmigo en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida pero también en los más alegres que he tenido.

**Otra lágrima,**

**Otro llanto,**

**Otro lugar en el que podemos morir.**

**No es complicado.**

Camine entre la multitud empujando a toda la gente necesitaba verla y al fin la encontré rodeada de paramédicos tratando de salvar su vida. Cuando la vi en el piso con varios golpes en la cara y en su cuerpo no supe cómo reaccionar, no quería imaginar que había perdido la batalla, no podía pero verla de esa manera me desmorono.

¿Dónde estaba esa Quinn fuerte? de la cual siempre presumía, a la que no le dolía nada, la que no lloraba por nada ni nadie, toda esa coraza que había creado para que la gente no me lastime cayo, aquella mascara de niña mala que llevaba se rompió y deje ver a la verdadera yo, a la Quinn que daría su propia vida por su hermana, su compañera, a esa persona sensible y cariñosa.

-Despejen uno, dos tres – gritaba un paramédico.

-Vamos muchacha no nos dejes

.

.

.

-Despejen

-uno

Una vida más podrán decir es la ley en algún momento tendrás que morir a cada uno le tocara vivirlo de distinta manera, pero no era una mas era mi amiga era Santana, era la persona sin la cual mi vida ya no sería la misma.

-Dos

Cuando era pequeña no entendía que era morir, que pasa cuando mueres tu cuerpo obviamente se queda aquí pero tu alma, tu espíritu todas las cosas que hiciste como se paga lo malo y como se te recompensa por lo bueno, a donde vas en realidad existe el cielo y el infierno del que tanto nos han hablado, o simplemente es el comienzo de una nueva vida, que algo nuevo te espera por vivir, que en realidad existe otra vida después de la muerte.

-Tres – gritaba – vamos!

Como serás recordado quien iría a tu tumba a llorar quien te extrañaría o a quien simplemente no le importarías que hiciste para ser recordado para dejar una huella en alguien para que haga lo que haga jamás podrás olvidarte de esa persona.

.

.

.

.

-Tiene pulso tiene pulso necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

Y el nudo en mi garganta desapareció con esas palabras mi desesperación se disipo por al menos un momento pude respirar profundamente por al menos un segundo.

**Otra vida que se ha ido a pique,**

**Otra luz perdida de tu cara,**

**Es complicado.**

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Y llore, como jamás lo había hecho el miedo de perderla se apodero de mí, no soportaría vivir sin ella, como seguir adelante después de eso, no habría manera de hacerlo.

Q: Déjenme pasar es mi amiga carajo! – le gritaba al policía.

-Señorita por favor la paciente está siendo estabilizada así que tranquilícese.

Q: Tengo que verla necesito decirle algo. -empuje al tipo y me puse a su lado.

Q: San escúchame tu eres fuerte saldrás de esta, no me vayas a dejar sola, Britt te necesita y yo más que nunca, por favor resiste te amo amiga por favor. – la abrazo fuertemente sé que no me escucha pero tenía que decírselo, o tal vez si lo hizo no lo sé.

-Retírenla de ahí, la ambulancia ya está aquí.

Veo como suben a Santana a la ambulancia continua inconsciente pero tiene pulso eso me tranquiliza, sé que ese tipo al que le dicen chino tiene algo que ver en todo esto así que me dirijo completamente furiosa hacia donde el, empujo a toda la gente que está a su alrededor, está junto a Romina, veo que está un poco preocupado, no me importa ese desgraciado me va a oír, ya le he pasado muchas, siempre aparece para arruinar todo.

Q: ¿Que paso idiota? sé que todo esto es tu culpa

-Mira niña yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiguita no sepa conducir

Q: Cállate infeliz si le pasa algo a Santana es mejor que vayan preparando tu funeral porque yo misma me encargare de ti

-No te tengo miedo

Q: Deberías idiota ya una vez te destroce la cara así que no me provoques

-Que miedo tengo estúpida – se me ríe no lo soporto más y me lanzo sobre el nuevamente una descarga de adrenalina hace que logre derribarlo y lo golpeo lo más duro que puedo, mis manos me duelen, los nudillos me sangran, pero no quiero detenerme quiero matarlo es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, es ese momento en el que a rabia me vuelve a cegar, siento que alguien me toma de la espalda y me grita que me detenga es Rachel, dejo al idiota en el suelo y corro tras ella.

R: Para Q, para… - me grita desesperada y me golpea para que reaccione

Q: Rachel no por favor espera – finalmente reacciono y dejo a ese tipo en el suelo.

R: Déjame en paz esta ¿es la vida de mierda que me ofreces? llena de accidentes, sangre peleas y discusiones, no te das cuenta de la vida que llevas ¿eso es lo que quieres para ambas?

Q: No te prometo que…

R: No me prometas, me dices que cambiaras pero nunca lo haces siempre haces promesas que no vas a poder cumplir y yo soy la idiota que te sigue dando oportunidades que tú las desperdicias, nada no te importa nadie ni yo ni tu familia o tus amigos si le pasa algo a Santana va a ser tu culpa.

Q: Cállate hija de puta.

R: Tu eres la que causo todo esto tú y tu estúpida actitud de niña mala – la abofeteo lo más fuerte que puedo, segundos después puedo ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me doy cuenta del error que cometí trato de disculparme pero ella simplemente se aleja de mi

Siento que me falta el aire que todo ha acabado mi mejor amiga esta grave en el hospital y yo golpee a Rachel algo que está completamente fuera de los límites de cualquiera.

Gritar llorar ya de nada sirve todo se fue al carajo cada promesa, cada sentimiento todo se acabó en un segundo, jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida y sé que Rachel también lo hizo, nunca algo me había dolido tanto, nadie se muere de amor, pues yo estuve muy cerca es ese dolor que oprime tu pecho no puedes dejar de llorar por más que quieras las lágrimas no dejan de caer por mis mejillas.

Conduzco mi moto a toda velocidad y llego a un lugar desierto en donde solíamos hacer alzadas con los chicos, la rabia que siento es demasiado para mí, podría comentar cualquier locura en este instante me quito la chaqueta y empiezo a hace ejercicio es lo único que puedo hacer quiero golpear a alguien llorar salir corriendo, llamar a Rachel necesito un abrazo un no te preocupes todo saldrá bien que nunca llego.

**Como te echo de menos.**

**Te echo de menos, y me gustaría que te quedaras**.

Siempre hay un momento en el que el camino se bifurca, cada uno toma una dirección, sabiendo que al final los caminos se volverán a unir, desde tu camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más pequeña…no pasa nada…estamos hechos el uno para el otro…al final estará ella…pero al final solo ocurre una cosa…llega el puto invierno.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Santana despertó al llegar al hospital yo fui a verla al día siguiente y no me he despegado de su lado, sé que suena tonto pero no quiero alejarme de ella. Pase unos días horribles, días en los cuales los médicos no encontraban mejoría en su estado o de repente reaccionaba y volvía a sentirme viva, cuando finalmente salió de cuidados intensivos volví a respirar tranquila el peligro había pasado afortunadamente, cada noche lloraba como jamás pensé hacerlo, ni una llamada de Rachel, ni un mensaje o noticias suyas poco a poco iban acabando conmigo.

Q: Hola dormilona que tal todo? – le saludo dejando unas flores en la mesa de la habitación

- Horrible Q, ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Q: Sabes que aún faltan algunos exámenes.

B: Hola amor – entra una emocionada Britt a saludarla – como estas?

- Mucho mejor contigo aquí.

Q: Bueno yo las dejo solas un momento iré a hablar con los doctores.

- Q…gracias por estar aquí…te adoro hermana.

Q: Y yo a ti, y yo a ti…- salgo de la habitación y suspiro Santana tuvo una pierna rota, varias fisuras en sus costillas, su riñón sufrió varios golpes y tuvo una hemorragia interna que casi la mata, pero ella es fuerte aguanto todo, no se imaginan cuanto me hizo sufrir y las noches de insomnio que pase, pero bueno hace ya varios días que no duermo bien.

Q: Doctor buenas tardes como le va?

-Muy bien señorita en que puedo ayudarla

Q: Me gustaría saber ¿cuándo va a dar de alta a la señorita López?

-Pues acabo de recibir los exámenes y todo está muy bien, así que mañana mismo podrá irse a su casa.

Q: Eso es increíble, muchas gracias por todo.

-No hay de que su amiga es muy fuerte sin duda una de las recuperaciones más asombrosas que he visto en toda mi vida.

Q: Es Santana no se deja vencer por nada del mundo. – sonrió.

Dos semanas han pasado y no he recibido noticias de Rachel ni siquiera se dignó en aparecer en el hospital para preguntar por Santana, no he dejado de pensar en ella ni un momento desde el día del accidente pero al parecer se empeña en sacarme de su vida.

Q: Bueno tortolitas hable con doctor y …estas perfecta mañana nos vamos de aquí.

S: Enserio es genial ya no aguanto más este lugar.

B: Es perfecto amor ahora yo seré tu enfermera personal.

S: Dios, ya quiero ver el uniforme.

Q: Santana recuérdalo nada de sexo al menos por un mes según el doctor

S: Pero Q, no me puedes pedir eso, me voy a volver loca.

B: Lo siento San pero debemos hacer caso al doctor.

S: Pero después me tienes que recompensar de acuerdo.

B: Así lo hare – la besa – ¿no has sabido nada de Rachel?

Q: No, absolutamente nada…

S: No puedo creer que haya desaparecido de esa manera Q…

Q: Es mayor sabrá lo que hace…

B: No lo creo…me ha ignorado las llamadas, no me atiende cuando voy a su casa, me duele mucho que se comporte así.

Q: No se…me duele y mucho…pero no sé qué hacer…que decir…como acercarme a ella…

S: Tranquila Q, cuando este bien yo misma le pateare el trasero para que entre en razón

Q: No tranquila – sonrió – ahora lo único importante es que tu estés bien nada más.

Es eso verdad que al final si estamos hechas la una para la otra nos volveremos a encontrar, que si el amor es fuerte no importa los obstáculos que debamos atravesar terminaremos juntas que todo lo que vivimos tiene un significado, cada recuerdo, cada discusión o cada te amo que le dije van a servir de algo, y entonces porque me siento así, ni si quiera se lo que realmente siento, me parece que vivo una pesadilla que el maravilloso sueño que Rachel y yo estábamos viviendo se convirtió en algo horrible, que finalmente la gente que se empeñaba en separarnos…lo logro.

¿Me tengo que rendir? No lo creo aun puedo luchar, ya lo he hecho a lo largo de estos meses, pero ella…no sé qué está pensando, que es lo que quiere, si es que la deje en paz tendrá que repetírmelo mirándome a los ojos

…..

Bien de aquí en adelante la historia cambiara. No sé si adaptar "Tengo ganas de ti" o terminar con la historia aquí ¿Qué opinan?


	9. Chapter 9

**ADAPTACIÓN **

**TRES METROS SOBRE EL CIELO**

Ame a Quinn como a nadie, creo que jamás podre sentir lo mismo que ella me hace sentir cada vez que estaba cerca mío, he comenzado a hablar en pasado porque eso es lo que es un hermoso pasado, unos hermosos recuerdos que tendré siempre presente.

Estos días han pasado sin que me dé cuenta de que todo está cambiando a mi alrededor, me graduare en dos días y mi madre ya ha planeado todo mi futuro, todo ya está decidido estudiare medicina como mi padre, eso es lo que quieren y yo no tengo fuerzas para discutir, no siento nada solo dolor…me aleje de todos y de todo…solo sé que Santana está bien, logro salir adelante…y Quinn no sé nada… tengo que seguir…no me puedo estancar en esto…en este sentimiento… viviendo de recuerdos…de un sueño que deseaba que nunca acabara… pero esta es mi realidad… nuestra realidad.

Estoy en la sala de mi casa mirando la ventana, pensando en todo y en nada, tratando de seguir, pero escucho que alguien toca la puerta así que voy a abrir.

-Hola – me saluda mi vecino Brody – ¿puedo pasar?

R: Claro entra.

B: Mira traje unas películas y palomitas ¿te gustaría?

R: Me encantaría – le sonrió – me encanta esa película.

B: Bien pondré la peli, y relajémonos un rato.

R: Si, eso me vendría muy bien – suspiro y me siento en el sofá.

B: Sé que has tenido unos días difíciles, no creo que logre entender a la perfección todo lo que paso, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Pasaste por muchas cosas es normal que te sientas aun confundida y dolida.

R: Lo sé, me has apoyado en todo, me has soportado más que nadie.

B: No es nada, lo hice con mucho gusto, y bueno todos necesitamos a alguien que soporte nuestros cambios de humor – me sonríe – y bien ¿qué tienes planeado para la graduación?

R: No lo sé, creo que mi madre organizo una reunión como siempre.

B: Bueno estaré ahí de seguro así que no te aburrirás.

R: Gracias, y tu ¿que estas estudiando?

B: Pues seré abogado, las leyes son lo mío.

R: Pues buena suerte en eso.

B: Rach, mírame – toma mi mano – no es un secreto que me gustas y mucho…

R: Brody yo…bueno tu sabes todo lo que paso…

B: Lo sé, y no me importa…déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz…

R: Es muy reciente todo, no creo que sea buena idea…

B: Entonces al menos déjame estar a tu lado

R: Claro…me gustaría seguir conociéndote, creo que me hará bien.

Y hay un momento en el que tienes que decidir en el que tienes que elegir un camino, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, de hecho todo me grita que me estoy equivocando, pero es algo que debo hacer…

Los días continúan pasando y cada vez me siento más cerca de Brody es un buen chico, me hace sentir bien, es gracioso y atractivo, puede ser el perfecto pretendiente lo que todos buscan, hemos salido a correr, al cine, a cenar a divertirnos él ha hecho que este dolor desaparezca al menos por un momento.

Hoy es el gran día mi graduación, no he hablado con Britt desde el accidente, quiero alejarme de ese mundo, no soportaría perder a Quinn por una tonta carrera de motos, eso es lo que no entiende, sería demasiado para mí.

S: ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta mi mama.

R: Bien, es un gran día, me graduare se acaba una etapa.

S: Me alegra saber que estas mejor.

R: Si – trato de sonreír – es hora de irnos.

S: Brody llegara en unos minutos para llevarte… ¿cómo van las cosas con él?

R: Perfectas, tal y como querías – me alejo de ella y salgo a esperar a Brody en la puerta.

B: Hola – me saluda con un beso en la mejilla – estas guapísima.

R: Gracias – sonrió – tú también estas muy bien.

B: Bien listo vamos de una vez.

Me subo en su auto y salimos hasta el colegio será a última vez que ingrese como estudiante, hoy me darán el diploma y mi viaje a la universidad comenzara, por si a alguien le importa lo mío es la música como mi madre, crecí rodeada del medio artístico, pero ella dice que es muy difícil triunfar en este negocio que le llevo muchos años y sacrificios no quiere eso para mí, así que pensó que lo mejor sería estudiar alguna carrera convencional y que te deje dinero…la medicina, no es lo mío no me veo de esa manera pero es lo que hay.

Llegamos y la gente ya está reunida hay una gran tarima en mitad del patio las sillas están listas, tengo que ir a colocarme el birrete y el uniforme para la graduación.

R: Regreso enseguida me tengo que cambiar – le digo a Brody.

B: Claro yo iré a sentarme – me sonríe – eres preciosa todo saldrá bien.

R: Gracias.

Recorro el pasillo, hasta llegar al salón ya no hay nadie al parecer soy la última en llegar, así que cierro la puerta y me coloco todo, me miro al espejo y suspiro.

Todo ha pasado muy rápido, hoy es un gran día lo sé, pero quisiera compartirlo con Britt, y Quinn sé que no tengo cara para acercarme a ellas, pero me duele…

-Te ves muy linda – me dice alguien a mis espaldas, entonces giro para ver de quien se trata.

R: Britt…yo… ¿cómo estás?

B: No lo sé, no puedo saberlo…sin ti ha sido raro algo me falta cada día…eres tú.

R: Yo…no sé qué decir…

B: Podrías decirme porque te has alejado

R: Lo necesitaba, esa no es la vida que quiero…

B: ¿Cual vida?… Q estaba haciendo todo por cambiar por ser una mejor persona por ti…sabias que aplico para una beca y así poder estudiar lo que ama…sabias que estaba buscando un apartamento para independizarse…o tal vez que encontró un empleo…¿no verdad?

R: ¿Tu como sabes todo eso?

B: Porque yo no me aleje cuando todo se complicó, porque yo si quiero luchar por el amor que siento, porque yo no soy una cobarde…

R: No lo entiendes Britt, son puras promesas, no sabes la vida que nos espera con esas chicas.

B: No, puede que todo sea muy complicado, pero yo no voy a renunciar a lo que siento y a continuar escondiéndome por miedo.

R: Si, tengo miedo mucho, quiero a Quinn…

B: Pero tu estúpida familia te sigue diciendo lo que tienes que hacer y tú sigues ahí mismo aguantando, aceptando cada decisión que toman por ti.

R: Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor…

B: ¿Mejor? Estudiar una carrera que no quieres, estar al lado de un hombre al que no amas eso es lo mejor, que equivocada estas

R: Déjame en paz…

B: Sigue huyendo como siempre lo haces.

R: No sabes lo que dices Santana te tiene engatusada no estás pensando con claridad.

B: No ella me abrió los ojos me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente importa, vivir en un mundo materialista y lleno de apariencias no es lo mío…por favor Rach soy tu mejor amiga…porque no me crees…nadie te conoce mejor que yo…

R: Pues si tanto me conoces entenderás que todo esto es necesario - me alejo con lágrimas en los ojos, salgo rápidamente y no dejo que me siga.

Me encierro en el baño y abro la llave, me mojo la cara y respiro, me miro al espejo y suspiro.

R: Por favor ya me estoy volviendo loca te veo en todos lados, a cada momento que cierro mis ojos ahí estas tu…dime que estoy soñando.

-No creo que sea un sueño simplemente sabía que vendrías para acá

R: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Britt hablaría contigo y como siempre te cerrarías, no escucharías razones, simplemente dirías déjame en paz y saldrías corriendo al baño.

R: ¿Por qué me conoces tan bien?

-Porque te amo…

R: Quinn por favor ya no puedo más, solo déjame…

Q: Porque – se acerca a mí – dame motivos para hacerlo para rendirme, para dejarte ir…

R: No te me acerques – le digo nerviosa.

Q: No lo haré lo sabes – camina y acerca mucho más a mí – anda dímelo.

R: Te odio.

Q: Claro que no me amas, puedo sentirlo, es esa misma sensación que tengo yo, que te amo y que cada día lejos de ti se vuelve una tortura.

R: No lo entiendes, que futuro tenemos juntas…ninguno siempre algo se interpondrá y mi familia jamás lo aceptara…yo no quiero seguir con esto.

Q: Estúpidas excusas, sabes que para todo eso podremos encontrar una solución.

R: Tu jamás cambiaras seguirás siendo la misma adicta al peligro a no seguir las reglas a meterte en problemas.

Q: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

R: Porque te amo.

Q: ¿Y entonces?…

R: Que ambas somos unas inmaduras lo que vivimos fue hermoso, un sueño, lo que toda persona quisiera para su primer amor…pero al menos por ahora no creo que pueda…

Q: ¿Sabes cuánto duele escucharte decir eso?…

R: Mucho menos de lo que me duele decírtelo…

Q: No amas a ese imbécil – me toma de la cintura y suspira – jamás lo harás, hagas lo que hagas no podrá hacerte sentir lo que yo te hago sentir, cada vez que te toco – me acaricia la mejilla – cada vez que te susurro que te quiero – roza mis labios con sus dedos – cada vez que te hago el amor.

R: Q no sigas por favor – le suplico, pero está muy cerca de mí.

Y nos besamos, no lo resiste sentir sus labios y su lengua dentro de mi boca es algo que deseo más que nada, volver a sentir ese calor apoderándose de mi cuerpo es una sensación increíble, sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel.

Q: Son tus labios Rach – me mira – es tu cuerpo eres tú, no hay nadie mas no puedo seguir si tu no estas a mi lado.

Me vuelve a besar con mayor intensidad y yo me aferro a su cabello y lo disfruto, me arrincona contra la pared y seguimos besándonos, sé que debo detenerla sino lo hago ahora no seré capaz de seguir mostrándome firme ante ella.

R: No puedo me tengo que ir – la alejo y salgo corriendo.

Últimamente es lo único que hago huir y esperar que no me alcance. Que no me atrape el amor y los problemas.

-Hey Rach en donde estabas te he estado buscando – me pregunta Brody

R: Si solo estaba en el baño nada más.

Brody: Bien ve con tus compañeros dijeron que en unos minutos empezaría la ceremonia.

R: Si…ya voy…

Miro a todos lados creo que en verdad lo soñé y ella no estuvo ahí, me parece todo tan irreal, ese momento, ese beso, aunque aún siento en mis labios, no claro que no eso si paso. Y lo peor de todo es que me encanto.

Me siento y veo que Britt llega y se sienta en la parte de atrás.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes y padres de familia daremos inicio a la incorporación…

La ceremonia me pareció de lo más aburrida, no preste atención a nada…

-La Señorita Rachel Berry, que estudiara medicina, felicitaciones – dicen mi nombre y me levanto a recibir mi diploma, subo a la tarima y saludo a las autoridades, tomo el papel y miro a la gente, trato de sonreír de parecer feliz y la veo es ella Quinn…en la parte de atrás junto con Santana mirándome, nuestras miradas se cruzan por un momento pero yo continuo mi camino y bajo a abrazar a mis padres y mi hermana

S: Felicidades hija estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

H: Lo lograste Rach, te adoro hija.

R: Gracias…por todo.

Sophie: Bien hecho Rach – me abraza – te quiero mucho felicidades.

Brody: Bienvenida a una nueva etapa – me besa en la frente – espero que sigas queriendo que este a tu lado

R: Claro que sí, ahora más que nunca.

….

-Hey Q ¿qué paso lograron hablar?

Q: No San, todo lo que paso fue rápido, no sé cómo un sueño, la bese y me dijo que no podía que al menos por ahora no podía…

S: Bueno tranquila, tal vez después puedas acercarte a ella

Q: No lo sé ahora ya no estoy segura de nada.

-Brittany Spears, que estudiara danza felicitaciones – veo a Britt subir y escucho a Santana gritar emocionada, mientras Britt sube y sonríe como siempre lo hace…

S: Esa es mi chica…

Q: San tranquila o nos sacaran a patadas de aquí.

S: ya es la emoción mi chica se gradúa estoy feliz.

B: ¿Que tal estuvo todo?

S: Perfecto estuviste hermosa todo el mundo aplaudió, y eres solo mía que más puedo pedir – le dice Santana a Britt y la besa, yo solo agacho la cabeza.

B: Tranquila Q, puede que Rach sea una cabeza dura y que pretenda que hace lo mejor pero te aseguro que reaccionara, yo la conozco.

Q: Eso espero Britt, pero a veces no sé qué esperar…

S: Pues no parece tan triste mírala con su familia y ese idiota…

B: Ya no la mires solo te torturas.

Q: ¿De verdad tengo que dejarla ir?

B: No de acuerdo, ahora está negando todo, no sabes cómo me hablo pero tiene miedo, démosle un tiempo que piense mejor las cosas.

Q: Puede que tengas razón…

**DOS MESES DESPUES**

No importa cuánto te esfuerces cuanto trates de tener el tiempo el simplemente avanza contigo o sin ti, no te espera no mira hacia atrás para ver si estás bien si ya te levantaste, tu eres el que debe hacerlo por sí solo, levantarte y seguir adelante.

Ahora estoy en el departamento de mi hermana junto a San, ella ha estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo tratando de sacarme una sonrisa y haciéndome sentir mucho mejor. Pero las apariencias engañan, puede que parezca feliz pero por dentro me estoy muriendo y sigue doliendo, tal y como el primer día.

Q: No puedo seguir así San ya no más.

S: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Q: Hablar con ella por última vez…

S: ¿Y si sigue con esa idea de alejarse?

Q: Lo aceptare y yo también me alejare…

S: Te quiero, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Q: No prefiero ir sola, si no lo hago hoy no lo hare nunca.

S: Suerte – me abraza – me llamas cualquier cosa.

Q: Si, quédate tranquila y disfruta de esta noche.

S: Lo hare…

Tomo mi chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de mi moto, bajo las escalera y arranco, mi destino su casa, he ido tantas veces que el camino me lo sé de memoria, en estos meses he tratado de distraerme de alejarme y darle tiempo, he trabajado y tengo un plan en caso de que las cosas no resulten bien, Britt y San están mejor que nunca, se mudaron juntas y pues San encontró un empleo como asistente de una fotógrafa, el sueldo es bueno además de que los fines de semana cuida niños, por su parte Britt está estudiando y también encuentra trabajos esporádicos con lo que el dinero ha dejado de ser un problema para ambas, han sabido sacar adelante su relación y estoy muy feliz por ellas, si las envidio tienen todo lo que soñaba para Rachel y para mí, pero nunca debemos planear demasiado las cosas ya que jamás saldrán como espera y anhela.

La lluvia ha comenzado a caer pero no me importa hace un frio insoportable y me acerco a aquel teléfono por el cual siempre la llamaba, meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y saco una moneda, marco el número de su casa y espero.

-Bueno – me contesta

Q: Shelby por favor… ¿esta Rachel?…

-Un momento por favor… - escucho voces y sé que es ella…."adiós mama" le dice "nos vemos en la mañana" y escucho la voz de ese tipo….

Me cuelga el teléfono y enseguida veo salir un auto de su casa, camino un poco para poder mirar quien va dentro de él y la veo se ve hermosa…pero con él a su lado…juntos y sonriendo…ella me mira y sigue su camino.

Lo entiendo no hay nada más que hablar o que hacer…

Hay que saber decir adiós, saber que ha llegado ese momento en el que por más que trates ya no valdrá la pena que ese alguien ha decidido seguir sin ti…

Subo de nuevo a mi moto y me marcho esta vez ya no mirare atrás tratare de olvidar aunque dudo mucho que lo haga, solo quiero dejar de sentirme de esta manera…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta mi hermana ya que me encuentra afuera de mi edificio bajo la lluvia.

Q: He dejado las llaves adentro – le respondo.

F: Pues entra vamos – me dice y yo me derrumbo y comienzo a llorar – Quinn ¿qué te pasa? – me pregunta desesperada y yo no puedo dejar de llorar - ¿Qué paso? – y me abraza era lo que necesitaba sentirme protegida y a salvo al menos por un momento

….

Y de repente te das cuenta de que todo ha terminado…de verdad…

Q: Frannie, me iré por un tiempo lo necesito… - le digo a mi hermana han pasado dos días desde aquello y decidí traer a Frannie a la playa para hablar con ella

F: Me parece bien pero ¿a dónde iras?

Q: A Londres a cumplir mi sueño y trabajar.

F: ¿La fotografía verdad? Vi varios folletos en tu habitación y creo que es lo mejor te hará bien alejarte un tiempo, pensar y seguir

Q: Pues sí, es algo que tengo pendiente, además ya no puedo estar aquí… - miro la playa y el recuerdo, aún más cuando miro la casa en donde hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Subimos a mi moto y regresamos al departamento ya he empacado todo, ayer se lo dije a Santana y bueno me grito por casi una hora, pero lo entendió es algo que debo hacer, me duele mucho esto, nunca pensé enamorarme de esta manera, y si amar te duele y mucho.

F: Cuídate mucho, me llamas apenas llegues.

Q: Lo hare, San y Britt me acompañaran al aeropuerto.

F: Bien, vamos de una vez, porque si no comenzare a llorar.

Q: Ya tranquila solo será un tiempo – trato de sonreír.

Subimos las maletas al auto y salimos hacia el aeropuerto, pasamos por el puente en el que le escribí aquella frase a Rachel, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero estar a tres metros sobre el cielo es una sensación única, indescriptible y con la única persona que me siento de esa manera es con ella

Llegamos por fin y veo a Santana junto a Britt esperándome, no lo dudo y corro a abrazarlas

Q: No lloren, las llamare todos los días.

B: Te voy a extrañar mucho.

S: Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

Q: Te adoro San, les deseo lo mejor y manténgame informada de todo, les quiero chicas.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me dirijo a la zona de embarque, solo puedo llorar y esperar que este viaje me haga bien.

…..

-Hija ¿me estas escuchando? Rachel, Rachel

R: Si mama ¿qué paso?

S: Que empezaras clases en la Universidad en un mes, así que debemos organizar todo.

-Hey Rach, segura que estas bien te noto algo rara.

R: Brody estoy bien, solo que…no puedo más…ya no más…

S: ¿De que estas hablando?

R: De que toda mi vida he tratado de complacerlos de ser la hija perfecta aceptando cada decisión que tomaban por mí, cada regla que me imponían lo aceptaba, pero ya no mas no amo a Brody, jamás lo hare, amo a Quinn ella es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

S: Cállate, ya pasamos por esto tu estudiaras medicina y seguirás saliendo con Brody.

R: No mama – me levanto del sofá y la miro – no lo voy a hacer, ya no seré esa cobarde, tengo que dejar mi miedo y con la única persona con la que me siento feliz y a salvo es con ella, no tengo ya más dudas, no sé qué nos espera juntas pero lo averiguare.

S: No te atrevas a salir por esa puerta o te advierto que…

R: No me importa, amenázame todo lo que quieras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo seguiré a mi corazón.

Voy a mi habitación recojo mis cosas y no le hago caso a nadie, me iré quiero aclarar las cosas con Quinn no puedo seguir así pretendiendo que no me importa o que no siento nada

R: Bueno – contesto apurada.

-Escúchame muy bien niña rica, te haré el favor más grande del mundo…

R: ¿Quién es?

-Quinn está a punto de abordar una avión con destino a Londres, te puedo asegurar de que si sales en este momento la alcanzaras, está en ti la decisión o te arriesgas por amor o continúas haciéndole caso a tu familia, tú decides.

R: Bueno, responda bueno…

No necesito pensarlo dos veces tomo mis cosas, salgo rápidamente de mi casa ignorando los gritos y maltratos de mi madre y me voy, esperando no tener que regresar….

…

Gracias por comentar se lo agradezco y felices fiestas pero aun necesito un par de comentarios más para adaptar la siguiente parte o simplemente terminar la historia en unos capítulos más.


	10. Chapter 10

**ADAPTACION**

Muchos vivimos de recuerdos de sensaciones y emociones que ya vivimos, las recordamos para aferrarnos a algo, para saber que fue real, y que sucedió aunque parezca un sueño pero el dolor me recuerda que es verdad.

-Por fin despiertas pensé que me quedaría con la intriga de saber ¿qué paso?

Q: Pues nada ella se alejó de mí y encontró a otra persona, y yo me voy a ir en veinte minutos a Londres a seguir un sueño

-Eso no es justo, quiero un final feliz.

Q: Yo también, pero no sé cómo hacer que suceda

-Creo que ya hiciste demasiado tal vez ella se dé cuenta y recapacite

Q: ¿Es mucho pedir eso?, ¿que recapacite? ¿que piense un momento en nosotras?

-El destino les hizo una jugada, pero yo creo que el final feliz está más cerca de lo que piensas

Q: No lo sé – suspiro, le conté toda mi historia a esta señora de casi unos cincuenta años me escucho y me comprendió a la perfección. Tenía que desahogarme con alguien así que cuando se sentó a mi lado rápidamente comenzamos a conversar, me quede dormida un momento y es que estoy agotada.

-_**Pasajeros con destino a Londres se les informa que el vuelo se retrasara una hora pedimos su comprensión y les ofrecemos mil disculpas**_

Q: ¿es enserio? Mi día no puede empeorar.

-A veces suceden estas cosas, o tal vez el destino quiere que te demores en abordar.

Q: Si, claro de seguro llegara Rachel corriendo justo al último segundo antes de abordar

-Eso no lo sabes, o tal vez llegara y esa hora que te están dando servirá para que hablen

Q: Pues eso seria perfecto, pero dudo que ocurra

-Lo se pero hay momentos en que todo a tu alrededor conspira para que eso suceda.

Q: Espero que este sea uno de esos momentos.

-He vivido por mucho tiempo muchacha, y créeme esos momentos existen

Q: Bueno usted me entendió y no se asustó cuando le dije que era una chica, no dudo de su palabra.

-No tendría porque hacerlo, el amor es amor, siempre le digo eso a mis nietos, sabes puede que hayan pasado meses difíciles, pero tal vez necesarios para darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sienten

Q: Ella dejo de ser un capricho para mí desde hace mucho tiempo la amo

-Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos, cobran un brillo especial cuando la mencionas, pero tal vez a ella le hacía falta necesitarte, sentir que te puede perder

Q: Aun me faltan muchas cosas que aprender

-Tranquila eso viene con el tiempo, por el momento respira y espera lo mejor de la peor situación

….

Maldito tráfico hace ya diez minutos que estoy atorada en el tránsito, no puedo seguir esperando así que me bajo del taxi y corro es lo único que puedo hacer correr

Ya llevo cuatro cuadras y me parece que es inútil que siga, no llegare, y estoy completamente agotada, me detengo en un semáforo y coloco mis manos en mis rodillas tratando de normalizar mi respiración, pero es imposible

El semáforo cambia y me decido a cruzar cuando veo que una moto se detiene frente a mí, la persona se saca el casco y me sonríe.

-No llegaras muy lejos aunque tengas buen físico.

R: ¿Santana?

-No un fantasma – se me ríe – claro que soy yo, ven sube.

R: ¿De verdad?

-No tengo todo el día Berry, así que sube si quieres encontrar a Quinn

R: Claro que quiero.

Me subo y me aferro a la cintura de Santana ella arranca y vamos a toda velocidad, puedo sentir el viento sobre mi cara, y cada recuerdo que tengo con Q llega a mi cabeza, nuestro primer beso, las discusiones, sus caricias, sus labios.

Esa libertad que sentía a su lado, o la calma que sentía cuando despertaba en la mañana y la miraba a mi lado después de hacer el amor por varias horas.

Tengo muchas cosas que solucionar, mi actitud estos meses ha sido terrible, me aleje de mis amigos del amor y de todo lo que quería, me encerré en mi mundo en esa burbuja que mi madre había creado, pero ya no más nunca más.

No quiero que se nos haga tarde, sé que me descuide y que tal vez olvide por un momento lo más importante…el amor…tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo seguir con esta historia, por más que lo pienso y le doy vueltas al asunto no encuentro una sola razón para dejarla ir y darme por vencida.

S: Bien llegamos, Quinn tiene que ingresar por la puerta veinte, mira los horarios y busca el vuelo con destino a Londres.

R: ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

S: Porque amo a Quinn ella es lo más importante para mí, lo más parecido que tengo a una familia, y ha sufrido mucho por tu actitud…

R: Yo lo siento…no quise que las cosas resultaran así…

S: A mí no me tienes que explicar absolutamente nada, sino a ella, corre…

R: Gracias San – la abrazo –me alegra verte recuperada.

S: Ya enana, ve por tu chica y espero que todo salga bien

Aun cargo mi pequeña valija color rosa, entro al aeropuerto y miro los horarios de los vuelos, dice que el vuelo se ha retrasado una hora, bendito destino

Me dirijo por el pasillo, hay mucha gente entrando y saliendo, con millones de problemas al igual que yo, pero ninguno con un amor tan fuerte como el que yo siento o tal vez si…no lo sé, me apresuro a llegar, es la sala de espera, pero hay un guardia custodiando la entrada.

R: Buenos días, necesito entrar una persona muy especial está ahí y tengo que hablar con ella

-No me digas y de seguro es el amor de tu vida

R: Si como lo supo – sonrió – ¿me dejara pasar?

-Me ves cara de tonto niña, ya he pasado por esto, así que no te creo absolutamente nada

R: Por favor usted no lo entiende he cometido muchos errores tengo que solucionar esto.

-Vete de aquí, no te creo nada

R: Usted no entiende la que está ahí es la mujer de mi vida y quedara en su conciencia que un amor joven como el nuestro no tenga un final feliz

-Pero que dramática eres.

R: Mucho más sino me deja pasar se lo pido o comenzare a gritar.

-Grita todo lo que quieras lo único que conseguirás será estar detenida

R: bien usted me obligo a llegar a esto

-Ya niña vete por donde llegaste y no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

R: QUINN, QUINN!, TE AMO, QUINN

-Ya cállate, no me obligues a usar la fuerza.

R: TE AMO QUINN POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME

-Niña tu no entiendes, terminaras en la cárcel por alterar el orden publico

…

Q: ¿Pero que pasa ahí? – veo mucho alboroto en la entrada.

-Al parecer una loca está gritando a todo pulmón no la veo muy bien.

Q: Ay no puede ser… - reconocería esa voz en donde sea.

-La conoces – me pregunta sonriéndome.

Q: Espere… tienen que dejarla en paz la conozco

-No me digas que esa ¿es tu chica?

Q: Pues si mírela es ella…

-Está muy guapa, ve no pierdas más el tiempo.

Q: Espere – me levanto y camino hacia la puerta – la conozco es Rachel Berry.

R: Ve se lo dije pero usted no me hace caso.

Q: ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto confundida.

R: Déjeme en paz – se suelta del guardia – tengo que hablar con ella.

-Bien señorita tiene unos minutos nada más.

Q: Esta bien.

R: Quinn por favor te pido que me escuches y si después decides marcharte lo entenderé y bueno

Q: Habla te escucho – la interrumpo.

R: Bien por donde comenzar…

Q: Por el hecho de que estas saliendo con ese tipo…explícame eso.

R: Bien, Brody se ha portado muy bien conmigo y si estábamos saliendo...

Q: Bien suficiente no quiero escuchar mas

R: No espera, te amo acabo de dejarlo todo, me salí de mi casa y mira es lo único que tengo – me muestra su maleta – no tengo más, cuando me entere de que ibas a irte corrí, no tienes idea de cuánto finalmente logre llegar así que no me voy hasta que me escuches

Q: Rachel – le sonrió – bien sigue.

R: Bueno, decidí alejarme de ti por miedo, porque mi orgullo te quería lejos de mí, la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría con nosotras me mataba, pero aún más el hecho de saber que algún día podrías salir lastimada en una de esas carreras.

Q: Ya no he vuelto a correr, junto con Santana hicimos una promesa.

R: Lo siento mucho, me aleje de ustedes de la peor forma, jamás debí hacerlo, jamás debí dejarte sola en un momento así.

Q: Me dolió – suspiro – y mucho nadie en todo este asqueroso mundo me había lastimado como tú lo hiciste.

R: Lo sé y yo jamás había llorado tanto por alguien como lo hice por ti…Q escúchame te amo, ya estoy harta de equivocarme y hacer lo que la gente quiere que haga, quiero hacer lo que siento.

Q: ¿Qué sientes ahora?

R: Que te amo, que no quiero dejar que te vayas, que eres todo lo que siempre espere de una pareja todo, nadie me hace sentir como tú, nadie me hace sentir a tres metros sobre el cielo.

Q: No puede ser – me rio – ¿qué voy a hacer?

R: Quedarte aquí conmigo

Q: Ya tengo todo planeado Rach, porque no viniste hace dos meses a decirme esto porque

R: Por cobarde y egoísta por eso.

Q: Vaya que sí, no he conocido a una persona tan desesperante, terca y cerrada como tu

R: Bien insúltame me lo merezco.

Q: Una niña, que cree que puede jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, idiota

R: Hey, tampoco así

Q: Es la verdad, aparte de torturarme por meses vienes ahora y me dices todo esto

R: Mejor tarde que nunca no lo crees

Q: Rachel, no te das cuenta ¿qué voy a hacer?, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora.

R: ¿Qué? – me mira completamente confundida.

Q: Aparte de fea eres sorda no me escuchas lo que te digo

R: Mira estúpida te estoy aguantando muchas cosas, me trague todo mi orgullo para venir aquí y rogarte que no te vayas o que al menos me digas que podemos arreglar esto

Q: No me provoques niña – me acerco a ella – tu eres la que me hizo sufrir

R: Y tú, comportándote de la manera que lo hacías me hiciste mucho daño

Q: Bájame el tono de voz de acuerdo

R: Yo HABLARE COMO ME DE LA GANA – me grita.

Q: Cállate, todos te están escuchando.

R: NO ME IMPORTA - se sube a uno de los asientos – ¿SABEN POR QUE?…PORQUE AMO A ESTA MUJER Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA, TE AMO QUINN.

Q: Bájate de ahí – la tomo de la cintura – ya cálmate

R: No hasta que…

-Señoritas ustedes quedan detenidas por alterar la tranquilidad de los pasajeros – llegan tres guardias del aeropuerto.

Q: ¿Qué? No fue ella yo tengo que abordar un avión

-Lo siento mucho ambas tienen que acompañarme

Q: No puede ser, tengo un viaje que hacer

R: Ah no, tú no me vas a dejar sola, además señor oficial esta señorita también estaba gritando

Q: Cállate Berry – la miro furiosa – no la escuche no sabe lo que dice esta despechada porque la voy a abandonar

R: Claro que no, ella es la que no ha parado de llorar por mí.

-SILENCIO – nos grita – se callan y ambas me van a acompañar si alguien dice una palabra la pasara muy mal, así que dejen de protestar y caminen

Q: Ya tranquilo, haremos lo que dice.

…

Q: Genial, arruinaste mi viaje y gracias a ti estoy de nuevo en problemas

R: Tenia que evitar que te fueras

Q: ¿Lo planeaste todo?

R: No de hecho improvise, mira Quinn te amo y voy a hace de todo para que volvamos a estar juntas

Q: Yo también te amo – le sonrió – estás loca lo sabias

R: Lo sé, pero al menos pasaremos un poco de tiempo juntas

Q: Algo bueno tenía que salir de esto.

Después de que nos sacaran de la sala de espera no llevaron a la sala para quienes alteran el orden es pequeña y si tiene rejas por si se lo preguntan, pero todo es cómodo hay unas bancas aquí y además nos dijeron que nos dejarían libres en una hora, solo teníamos que tranquilizarnos y nos dejarían salir.

R: ¿Qué ibas a hacer allá en Londres?

Q: Estudiaría fotografía, aplique una beca y bueno la conseguí.

R: Eso es increíble, lo que siempre soñaste hacer.

Q: Bueno, tengo que empezar, es mi sueño y quiero lograrlo

R: Entonces no te detendré para que lo logres.

Q: Tu no me detienes a lograrlo tú me impulsas a tratar de conseguirlo

R: No, mira tú te tienes que ir, pero yo me tendría que quedar acá, no se buscare un empleo comenzare desde cero

-Señoritas ya pueden salir, veo que se han portado bien, así que pueden irse

Q: Muchas gracias y disculpe.

R: Muchas gracias señor - le sonríe – y ella es la persona de la que le hable

-¿El amor de tu vida?

R: Exactamente

Cuantas veces sonríes al día, o al menos algo te hace feliz, desde que estoy con ella Rachel es uno de los motivos por los cuales sonrió por no decir el único, cuando ella está a mi lado, me siento completa y feliz.

Q: Podrías ir conmigo ¿no lo crees?

R: ¿Ir a dónde?

Q: A Londres conmigo, ¿no lo has pensado?

R: Pero Quinn ese es tu sueño yo solo te estorbaría y bueno…

Q: Deja de decir tonterías, tú no eres un obstáculo o un estorbo eres la razón por la cual mi vida toma sentido, por la que voy despacio pendiente de ti, tu eres el motivo por el cual siento que este mundo es un poco mejor.

R: Te amo, ¿crees que funcionara? – me abraza – no se es apresurado.

Q: Así es como ha sido nuestro amor – le sonrió – estuve lejos de ti y no la pase nada bien, no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

R: ¿Estas segura de que podrás soportar a esta niña?

Q: Nunca estuve tan segura en mi vida.

Un momento una respuesta, puede cambiar todo, una decisión la acertada o no solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero eso cambia el final, cambia la manera en la que mirabas las cosas, busque a Rachel en todos lados, sin saber exactamente como quería que fuera, solo sabía que estaba ahí que en algún lugar del mundo estaba ella esperándome o tal vez también me estaba buscando, no buscaba perfección es algo imposible buscaba alguien que me lograra tranquilizar alguien me hiciera reaccionar, que no me atara sino que fuéramos a la par, fue difícil de hallar esa persona, pero la encontré tan perfectamente imperfecta como la imagine.

Llegamos al apartamento y bueno encuentro a Frannie, Santana y Britt llorando en el sofá.

Q: No me morí, solo me iba de viaje nada más – les digo y siento que Santana me abraza.

S: ¿Qué demonios paso? – Me reclama – pensé que habías abordado el avión y que Berry no te había alcanzado

Q: No, hubo un retraso en el vuelo ¿cómo sabias que Rachel llegaría?

S: ehh bueno pues yo…

R: Santana me ayudo a encontrarte nada más…

B: Gracias por quedarte Q – me abraza – Rach ¿qué haces aquí?

R: Hola chicas ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?

F: Bien yo las dejo solas, bajare a comprar algunas cosas y luego me explicas que haces aquí

Q: Esta bien – la abrazo – te contare todo.

R: Bueno primero quería pedirte disculpas Santana, estuviste muy mal y no fui capaz de acercarme a ti, pero estuve al pendiente cada día le pedía a mi padre que me informara como iba tu salud, sé que me porte terrible y que puede que no merezca su perdón, además de que Britt tu eres mi mejor amiga, sé que debí escucharte cuando hablamos el día de la graduación, y sabes lo terca que soy, no escucho razones, lo siento chicas, pero ya me di cuenta de mi error, ya no seré cobarde Britt, ya no seguiré atada a mi madre ya no.

B: Rach – me abraza – sabes que te quiero mucho y si te lo dije fue para que recapacitaras, si me dolió mucho lo que paso, pero bueno eso es pasado, te quiero a mi lado como siempre.

S: Mira enana a mí no me debes una disculpa ni nada, tuviste tus motivos, los cuales no comparto, pero bueno así paso, solo te hare una pregunta y quiero que seas honesta…

R: Si, claro dime…

S: ¿Amas a Quinn?

R: La amo, más que a nadie en este mundo.

S: Bien no tengo más dudas y si vuelves a hacerla sufrir yo misma me encargare de patearte el trasero y esta vez ningún accidente me impedirá hacerlo

Q: Y yo no la detendré.

R: Bien estoy advertida – sonríe – perdón.

B: Mejor dame un abrazo que es lo único que necesito.

Maldito orgullo verdad, malditas decisiones equivocadas nos privan de vivir momentos maravillosos, y si es mejor tarde que nunca y cuando pides perdón te das cuenta de lo valiente que eres al reconocer tu error te das cuenta de que estas comenzando a madurar a ser consiente de tus acciones y saber lo mucho que lastimas a las personas a tu alrededor con una mala actitud

….

-No lo entiendes Hiriam, esa niña no sabe lo que quiere.

H: Shelby está enamorada, sé que esa chica ha tenido errores pero…

S: No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo.

H: Soy justo, no podemos prohibirle a nuestra hija que sienta.

S: Claro que podemos somos sus padres, tenemos todo el derecho sobre ella, no quiero a una hija lesbiana Hiriam

H: ¿Te estas escuchando? Esa forma despectiva de hablar.

S: Es lo que siento no voy a permitir que mi hija, ande por la vida con esa orientación sexual

H: Creo que no lo entiendes, es amor Shelby, por favor he visto como Quinn se expresa de Rachel y como la cuida

S: No me interesa Rachel tiene que estar con Brody es un buen muchacho de una buena familia

H: Sigue viviendo de apariencias sigue cerrándote…

S: Tú eres el que jamás entenderá, yo tratare de salvar el apellido de esta familia

H: ¿qué vas a hacer Shelby?

S: Lo que debí haber hecho desde un inicio….

**Gracias por comentar muchísimas gracias sigan haciéndolo y bueno continuare con la historia y veré como adaptar la segunda parte pero igualmente seria Faberry.**

**FELIZ AÑO CHICAS SALUDOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**ADAPTACION **

Es un debate interno conmigo misma, por un lado me siento muy bien con Quinn creo que por primera vez hice lo correcto, que mi decisión de irme es la acertada, pero tengo miedo mucho miedo, no se el fracaso me aterra.

Q: Hola – me sonríe – ¿porque tan sola?

Subí un momento a la terraza del edificio, necesitaba aire, y pensar un momento, me estoy quedando con Quinn en el apartamento de su hermana, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo. No me gusta incomodarlas pero Q insiste que no lo hago, igualmente prefiero estar un momento a solas para pensar y aclararme.

R: Solo estaba pensando un poco – la miro y esta hermosa con ese cabello alborotado y esa chaqueta de cuero que me vuelve loca

Q: ¿Y puedo acompañarte a pensar? – camina hacia mí.

R: Claro que si – le sonrió – ¿qué tal tu día?

Q: Algo cansado ya sabes pero bueno, además fui al aeropuerto a cambiar mi vuelo y obviamente comprar un boleto para ti. Afortunadamente no me hicieron mucho problema, claro que me recordaron como la chica a la que le declararon su amor en mitad de la sala de espera y también como la chica que perdió su vuelo por amor.

R: Gracias, y bueno al menos saben que alguien te quiere y mucho… - le sonrió - sabes la vista que hay desde aquí me encanta.

Q: Lo sé, mira ¿si ves esa estrella que está ahí?

R: Quinn hay millones de estrellas no se dé cual me hablas – me rio.

Q: ¿Cómo qué no? – me mira sorprendida.

R: Si me señalas al cielo y veo muchas

Q: ¿Sabes la historia de las estrellas fugaces?

R: Nunca lo había oído.

Q: Bien prepárate porque soy una excelente narradora.

R: Me muero de ganas – ella se coloca a mis espaldas y me abraza – cuéntame.

Q: Bien, había una vez…

R: No Quinn todas las historias empiezan así – me rio.

Q: Esta bien, que te parece así, en un lugar muy, pero muy lejano en un universo negro, frio, lleno de reglas inquebrantables, un universo cerrado que no aceptaba nada que fuera en contra de lo ya establecido, habían dos estrellas, la una rebelde que no le importaba nada en el universo, estaba harta de todo, y la otra una estrella que seguía las reglas que hacia todo lo que le pedían, pero en el fondo también estaba harta, no se sabe cómo sucedió pero un día dos estrellas se enamoraron, basto una mirada para que ambas supieran que era amor, era tan grande lo que sentían que comenzaron a dibujar orbitas elípticas en forma de corazón, hacían cualquier cosa por llamar la atención de la otra, no les importaba el que dirá de las demás estrellas que las miraban extrañadas por su actitud, se querían tanto pero la distancia que las separaba era enorme, varias constelaciones y planetas se interponían entre ellas, y lo único que anhelaban era el día en que pudieran besarse en el que pudieran acercarse por lo menos un momento.

Pero todo esto estaba prohibido en el universo negro, estaba fuera de los limites este amor era mal visto entre todas las estrellas, era algo simplemente inaceptable. Pero ellas no se resignaron sabían que tenían que luchar que tenían que hacerles entender que era amor lo que sentían.

Así que planearon algo, era lo único que podían hacer, así que un día se miraron y lo entendieron estaban listas para hacerlo, sonrieron y se salieron de sus orbitas convirtiéndose en dos estrellas fugaces. Tenían que hacerlo solo querían besarse poder sentir la cercanía de la otra, pero sabían que ese sería el primer y su último beso, ese sería el precio a pagar al momento en el que se acercarían chocarían por la fuerza del impacto no sobrevivirían pero querían hacerlo, si ese era el precio que tenían que pagar por vivir un amor mal visto en un universo oscuro, pues lo harían y así sucedió, finalmente pudieron darse ese deseado beso, se fundieron en un luminoso y brillante abrazo que cegó a las demás estrellas muriendo en el acto

Ellas fueron las primeras en atreverse a hacer eso, todo el universo quedo sorprendido ante la decisión de aquellas dos estrellas enamoradas.

Por eso cuando veas una estrella fugaz piensa que está corriendo a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, para darle aquel primer y último beso.

R: Es una historia preciosa – le sonrió – pero el final no es muy bonito.

Q: No, pero tiene otro significado.

R: ¿Cuál?

Q: ¿podremos nosotros los seres humanos hacer lo que hicieron ellas?, saltarse todas las reglas arriesgarse y dejar de a un lado los estereotipos que crea la sociedad, vivir el amor sin importarnos el que dirán y ser felices.

R: Por mi parte estoy intentando hacerlo estoy intentando dejar de tener miedo, de ser un poco más decidida y jugármela por nuestro amor.

Q: Yo también trato de hacerlo…te amo Rach

R: Te amo Quinn gracias por contarme esa historia.

Q: A ti por escucharme…

R: ¿De dónde sacas esas historias? no pareces una chica como decirlo…romántica.

Q: Lo soy, mucho más que tu – la beso – es solo que a veces me dan ganas de serlo

R: Pues benditas ganas – sonrió – pero aun así no veo la estrella que me dijiste

Q: es esa de ahí – me señala el cielo.

R: Pues déjame decirte que veo muchas estrellas, pero las constelaciones son fascinantes y que yo también se me algunas historias, bueno me las contaba mi padre cuando era pequeña, siempre me sentaba a su lado mientras el fumaba su pipa y me relataba aquellas historias de amores legendarios.

Q: ¿Y me vas a deleitar con esas historias?

R: por su puesto no eres la única buena narrando.

Q: Anda dime – nos sentamos a la orilla de la terraza y la miro a los ojos.

R: Bueno hay una leyenda griega que narra como el Dios Zeus se enamoró de la bella princesa Europa. La historia dice que un día Europa está jugando en la playa, admirando como las olas chocaban contra las rocas, viendo ese intenso color azul que reflejaban sus aguas, se preguntaba que había detrás del horizonte, porque el mar le transmitía tanta paz, así que continuo caminando por la orilla y mirando el mar, todo esto mientras Zeus la observaba sin que ella se percatara, entonces el dios lo entendió supo que el deseo de la princesa era ir más allá del mar de escapar y sentirse libre, así que se transformó en un toro blanco y se acercó a ella, claro que la princesa se asustó al principio al ver a ese animal, frente a ella, pero entendió que le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo. Cuando ella le miró a los ojos y sintió todo su amor, dejo el miedo y las dudas a un lado para ir con el

Se lanzaron a toda velocidad a las aguas del océano y llegaron más allá del horizonte a la isla de Creta en donde el dios se transformó nuevamente y así le pudo declarar todo su amor a la princesa, mostrándose tal cual era ya sin esa apariencia que asustaba, Europa estaba tan sobrecogida por las palabras del dios que acepto ser su amante y estar con él para siempre.

Por esta razón la constelación de Tauro simboliza esta historia de amor.

Q: Me encanto...pero... también tiene un significado ¿verdad? – me sonríe.

R: Claro que sí, es casi lo que sucedió con nosotras cuando te conocí tuve miedo eras muy distinta a todas las chicas que había conocido, te mostrabas tan dura y rebelde que no lo entendía, aun así cautivaste mi atención, supiste enamorarme, con cada gesto que tenías conmigo, y si tuve mucho miedo, pero era más mi miedo a perderte a que te dieras cuenta de que yo solo era un capricho…pero estaba equivocada, tal y como la historia al llegar más allá del horizonte te quitaste esa coraza que tenías puesta para que nadie te dañara y no me quedo más remedio que caer completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Q: Me dejaste sin palabras, me encanto todo lo que dijiste te amo no me voy a cansar de decírtelo Rach, tú de verdad cambiaste mi vida

R: Y tú la mía, para bien claro, te amo

Q: ¿quieres entrar? Ya hace algo de frio.

R: Claro vamos. – nos levantamos y bajamos hasta el departamento.

Q: Mi hermana me aviso que hoy tendría un viaje programado así que no vendrá a dormir. Me dijo que regresara mañana en la tarde así que tenemos la casa para nosotras solas.

R: Entonces estamos solas…

Q: Pues sí, se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer solas – me sonríe y se muerde el labio.

R: Claro pero todas y cada una de ellas nos incluyen a nosotras desnudas.

Q: Vaya – se acerca a mí y me toma de la cintura – ¿tienes alguna loca fantasía?

R: No sé si sea una fantasía pero me encantaría hacerte el amor en la cocina

Q: Tentador solo si me prometes que también lo harás conmigo en otro lugar.

R: Dime ¿Cuál? – la miro intrigada por su propuesta.

Q: No primero acepta y luego te lo digo. – me advierte con una sonrisa

R: …..no se tu siempre tienes ideas un poco locas y…

Q: Confía en mí, la primera vez que lo hicimos te lleve a un lugar espectacular

R: Bien con eso me convenciste, mejor dime ya que lugar….y si acepto.

Q: Perfecto mejor comencemos

R: Pero dime el lugar… - le insisto mientras me acerco un poco a ella.

Q: quiero hacerlo contigo en un lugar público, en donde podamos ser descubiertas sentir esa adrenalina correr por mis venas quiero eso, prométemelo.

R: ¿Un lugar público? – me rio – no sé cómo piensas que podemos hacer eso.

Q: Anda lo prometiste no te puedes echar para atrás.

R: No lo hare, de acuerdo un día de estos cumpliré tu fantasía.

Q: Genial – se acerca más a mí y me besa.

Coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ella me levanta del suelo y me lleva hasta la cocina y me coloca encima de la mesa y retira todo, me mira llena de deseo al igual que yo, ambas sonreímos, me besa nuevamente y siento sus manos sobre mis piernas, meto mi lengua en su boca y continuamos besándonos, la ropa me comienza a estorbar así que le quito la chaqueta y le saco la blusa, la miro solo con el sujetador y me muerdo el labio acaricio su espalda y le quito esa prenda, me encanta verla desnuda tiene un cuerpo precioso y toda vergüenza que en algún momento sentí se ha desvanecido.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, beso sus senos y le muerdo uno de sus pezones siento como su respiración comienza a acelerarse esta excitada lo siento, me quito la ropa al igual que ella y Quinn me quita el pantalón lentamente mientras me da besos en la piernas sé que la vuelve loca ya mi mucho más cuando lo hace, finalmente ambas estamos completamente desnudas el ella me besa el cuello y pasa su lengua por él, mientras con sus manos comienza a tocarme las piernas nuevamente. Así que se coloca entre mis piernas y me sonríe.

Q: Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre.

R: Como estas tan segura de eso.

Q: Porque te voy a llevar a ver las estrellas

Coloco mis codos sobre la mesa y veo como lentamente va bajando hasta llegar…

R: Quinn ¿qué vas a hacer?

Q: Sé que nunca lo hemos hecho pero me muero de ganas

R: ¿sexo oral?

Q: Vamos Rach una vez que lo pruebes no vas a querer parar

R: Pero…tú vas a…aun no entiendo cómo funciona…

Q: Pues que yo voy a hacerte sentir increíble eso es lo único que debes saber

Sé que Rachel está asustada, siento como tiembla pero me muero de ganas me he contenido varias veces de hacerlo pero verla de esta manera frente a mi hace que me excite aún más y que quiera hacerlo.

Así que la miro la beso y vuelvo a bajar dejando suaves besos en su abdomen, puedo sentir como se tensa, le acaricio suavemente y por paso mi lengua por su intimidad, siento que suspira y gime al mismo tiempo, lo vuelvo a hacer pero esta vez con más intensidad…

Y esa noche lo hicimos varias veces en la cocina en el sillón, en la habitación en cualquier lugar, nada fue impedimento para que yo la amara miles de veces, para que al igual que ella gritara varias veces su nombre y es que aprende muy rápido, fueron varias veces que vi las estrellas esa noche sin necesidad de asomarme a la ventana para observarlas….

….

-escúchame solo quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme con lo que te pida

-Mire Shelby quiero mucho a su hija y sé que ella también siente algo por mí, sino no se hubiera acercado a mí, pero no sé qué está tramando

S: Brody eres el perfecto yerno, pero quiero que mi hija se aleje de esa chica que no ha hecho más que traernos problemas

B: Yo también quiero lo mismo, dígame en donde puedo encontrar a Rachel

S: Tu tranquilo que aún tengo una carta bajo la manga

B: Bueno la ayudare en todo, solo quiero que Rachel regrese a mi lado

…..

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Q: Buen día amor – la saludo dándole un beso en la nariz – ¿cómo estás?

R: Agotada – se ríe – pero dios Q, fue perfecto tenías razón fue increíble.

Q: Te lo dije, pero tú no querías parar, lo hicimos en todos lados.

R: Tú tampoco me detuviste

Q: Bueno es que yo también lo disfrute y mucho – le digo acostada entre las sabanas de mi cama, nos dormimos muy tarde ya era de madrugada cuando nuestros cuerpos tuvieron un merecido descanso.

R: Quiero hacer algo antes de marcharnos

Q: Claro ¿dime que es?

R: quiero hablar con mi papa y mi hermana, sé que mi madre no escuchara razones pero no me quiero ir dejando eso inconcluso.

Q: Tienes toda la razón – la beso – que te parece ¿si vamos en la tarde?

R: Perfecto, te amo pero quiero seguir durmiendo

Q: Claro descansa – me giro y la dejo dormir – te amo Rach

R: Y yo a ti Quinn.

…

La mañana paso muy rápido así que junto con Rachel nos alistamos y ella llamo a su padre y a su hermana para encontrarnos en una cafetería.

H: Hija gracias a dios que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado

R: Tranquilo papa, por eso te llame, lamento haberme ido de esa manera pero tenía que hacerlo

Q: Buenas tardes Hiriam un gusto verlo.

H: ¿Cómo estas muchacha? Muchas gracias por cuidar de Rachel

Q: No es nada, nunca permitiría que le pasara algo

Sophie: Por fin hermanita solo me tranquilizaba saber que estabas con Q

R: Tranquilos he estado muy bien – sonríe – pero los mande a llamar porque hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles

H: Claro te escuchamos

R: Bueno me voy a ir y la decisión ya está tomada, así que no intenten convencerme, Quinn y yo viajaremos a Londres

H: A Londres pero hija… ¿estas segura?

R: Por supuesto ya lo he pensado y quiero ir, allá podre estudiar o trabajar, pero no puedo seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que mi madre, la amo eso no va a cambiar pero su actitud y su manera de tratar de controlar mi vida me cansaron

Sophie: A cualquiera, yo solo te pido que te cuides y avísame como te va te quiero y sé que con Q estarás bien.

Q: La cuidare mucho no se preocupen, he ahorrado dinero así que pueden estar tranquilo, apenas lleguemos les llamaremos.

H: Bien hija, solo te deseo lo mejor, cuídate te quiero mucho.

R: Y yo a ti, por favor prométeme que vas a ser feliz, sé que junto a mi madre jamás lo serás así que piensa muy bien, lo único que quiero es verte sonreír

H: Lo hare, gracias hija y Quinn cuídala sé que lo harás y felicidades me alegra verlas juntas nuevamente.

Q: Así lo hare muchas gracias por todo y nos veremos pronto.

R: Adiós los extrañare mucho.

Nos despedimos de ellos y abandonamos la cafetería, subimos nuevamente a mi moto y regresamos a casa de mi hermana a preparar todo para el viaje que sería mañana temprano, así que ya teníamos que tener todo listo. Tuve que dejar a Rachel en migración para que arregle sus papeles, como se demorara un buen rato decidí regresar a casa un momento para buscar algo de dinero e invitar a Rachel a comer

R: Tranquila voy a estar bien, ve rápido además tengo mi celular te puedo llamar si pasa algo

Q: Bueno pero me llamas

R: Si amor, tranquila te amo

Q: Y yo a ti, recuerda que nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana si te lo preguntan

R: Perfecto, memorizado.

Llego al edificio y yo me quito la chaqueta y siento que alguien se nos acerca.

-Necesitamos hablar – me dicen y giro para ver de quien se trata y la veo la mama de Rach

Q: Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted señora.

-Oh no créeme que te va a interesar lo que te tengo que decir.

Q: Lo dudo mucho y si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer

-Creía que te interesaba el bienestar de mi hija

Q: Y así es, me importa Rachel por eso no voy a dejar que usted se entrometa

-Pues si tanto te importa su felicidad me escucharas

…

Comenten no les cuesta nada hacerlo


	12. Chapter 12

**Adaptación **

Cansada aburrida e impaciente, esos calificativos describen exactamente como me sentía llevaba más de media hora sentada en la sala de espera de aquella sala de migración, tenía el turno número 57 y por si se lo preguntan si la pantalla mostraba que el siguiente era el número 38, que más remedio tenía que esperar, pero ya estaba harta, tanto trámite para viajar.

Finalmente logran atenderme y no existen mayores contratiempos tengo todos mis papeles en regla así que podré viajar con Quinn.

-Vaya nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

R: Hola Brody, vaya que coincidencia encontrarnos.

B: Bueno, estoy haciendo algunas prácticas y bueno me mandaron aquí a migración

R: Que bueno…

B: Disculpa mi indiscreción, pero tu madre me conto que te fuiste casa definitivamente.

R: Si es verdad, no puedo volver ya no quiero seguir fingiendo.

B: Rach, creo que te estas equivocando y que estas cometiendo el peor error.

R: No sabes lo que dices tú no conoces toda la historia.

B: Puede que sea así pero esa chica no te hace bien.

R: Basta no quiero seguir escuchándote, ya bastante tengo con mi madre.

B: Ella quiere lo mejor para ti, y Quinn no lo es no tienes ningún futuro a su lado no puede ofrecerte nada más que promesas, vivirían en completa inestabilidad.

R: Lo digo muy enserio Brody, déjame en paz.

B: Lo haría si te entendiera, pero estas perdiendo la cabeza por un estúpido primer amor que estoy seguro que no durara mucho

R: Un estúpido amor, por favor si Quinn es mi primer amor, la mujer que me enseño a sentirme amada, la única persona que piensa que soy sexy que me ama y que está dispuesta a cambiar por mí, esa mujer que cada día me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, llámame loca o como quieras pero lo que siento por ella es muy fuerte.

B: Y no lo dudo, pero no creo que sea para siempre como tú crees, ella vive de los problemas, la velocidad, las mujeres Rach quien te asegura que te será completamente fiel.

R: Nadie, absolutamente nadie, pero confió en lo que ella siente por mí.

B: Nunca será suficiente, en cambio si nosotros lo intentamos…

R: Basta – le grito furiosa – no voy a volver contigo si es lo que buscas, aunque Q desaparezca o yo decida alejarme de ella eso no va a pasar.

B: No sabes lo que dices Rach – me toma de la cintura.

R: Vete al diablo Brody – me suelto de su agarre y lo miro muy enojada.

Salí furiosa del lugar, no puedo creer que mi madre trate de convencer a Brody para ayudarla sin duda esa mujer no tiene límites, pero peor el que la ayuda no puedo creerlo.

B: Rachel espera no puedo dejar que te vayas sola

R: No me iré sola llamare a Quinn así que tú puedes irte

B: Bien esperare aquí hasta que ella llegue.

R: Haz lo que quieras

Bien quede como una completa estúpida, ya van más de quince llamadas que le dejo a Quinn y ella no me responde, Brody sigue mirándome, puedo sentir como su mirada se clava en mi nuca y me siento muy incómoda.

B: Parece que tu chica está un poquito ocupada

R: Cierra la boca, no sé qué paso pero no me contesta.

B: Bien, deja que te lleve a casa, prometo no seguir insistiendo pero no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí sola.

R: Bien traer el auto de una vez aquí te espero.

…..

-Bien te escucho.

S: Mira jovencita, no dudo que ames a mi hija, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a vivir con los continuos comentarios de la gente.

Q: Ese es su problema que vive del que dirán y así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

S: Me importa muy poco lo que pienses, es mi familia y hare lo que sea por conservarla ante la sociedad

Q: Me parece ridícula su forma de pensar.

S: No me importa, si vine hasta aquí fue para hablar contigo sobre Rachel.

Q: Mire si lo que quiere es convencerme de dejar no pierda su tiempo.

S: No quieres lo mejor para Rachel?

Q: Claro que sí y estoy completamente segura que a su lado no será feliz

S: Y su futuro, que piensas que va a hacer en Londres estoy segura que ya tienes planes pero ella, tiene mucha más estabilidad aquí.

Q: Encontraremos la manera de salir adelante

S: Lo dudo, ella sigue siendo una niña malcriada que no sabe lo que quiere.

Q: Pues maduraremos juntas mire Shelby diga lo que diga no me va a convencer de acuerdo

-¿Mama que estás haciendo aquí? – veo entrar a Rachel y a Brody a mi apartamento.

S: Haciendo lo que tengo que hacer, detener la locura que quieres hacer

R: Nunca lo entenderás, jamás sabrás lo que siento porque por lo visto tu jamás te has enamorado.

S: Eso no es amor Rachel es un estúpido capricho de ambas

Q: Mire señora nosotras ya tomamos una decisión y no nos vamos a echar para atrás

R: Sé que amo a Quinn y eso me basta

B: No decías eso en mi cama Rachel – me dice ese tipo completamente arrogante

R: Cierra la boca imbécil

Q: Mira niño estúpido si lo que querías era lograr que Rachel y yo peleemos pues te fallo el plan a ambos, ella me lo conto idiota así que se pueden ir por donde vinieron

R: No me puedo creer que hayas usado eso que decepción Brody

B: Mira Rach hare lo que sea para tenerte a mi lado

S: Es suficiente Rachel tú te vienes conmigo no dejare que te vayas con esta señorita

Q: Usted ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella señora, Rachel cumplió 18 años hace unos meses y legalmente es una persona adulta y usted ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella

R: Basta mama se acabó acéptalo

-Buenas noches – veo entrar a mi hermana – lamento interrumpir su interesante reunión señora pero le voy a pedir que salga de mi casa si no quiere que llame a la policía.

S: Solo espero que no vengas llorando a mi cuando las cosas salgan mal Rach

-Estoy esperando.

Veo a Shelby y a Brody salir del departamento resignados y yo me acerco a Rachel a abrazarla

F: ¿Están bien?

R: Si, tranquila lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto

F: No pasa nada, pero ya te dejara en paz ¿verdad?

R: Eso espero.

Q: Que bueno que llegaste ya no sabía cómo hacer que se fueran

F: Tranquilas chicas, Rachel ya es mayor de edad por lo tanto su madre ya no puede impedir que viaje o cosas así.

R: Gracias, vaya que día tan…raro.

Q: Lo sé, gracias por todo hermanita.

F: Bien yo me voy a dormir estoy agotada.

R: Claro, Frannie muchas gracias.

F: Ya, no pasa nada, y no crean que no me di cuenta de que rompieron mi jarrón, y no, no quiero saber qué demonios estaban haciendo – la veo salir de la sala riéndose.

R: Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta.

Q: Bueno creo que se imaginó la noche movida que tuvimos – la abrazo – ya Rach, ya paso lo peor

R: Si tienes razón.

Q: Una pregunta ¿por qué llegaste con Brody?

R: Pues porque estuve casi veinte minutos tratando de localizarte y nada, y ya sabes el apareció "casualmente" y bueno no tuve más remedio que venir con el

Q: Esta bien, solo no lo soporto es un idiota

R: Yo tampoco, pero ya paso.

Q: Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir

Jamás había conocido una mujer tan desesperante como la mama de Rachel, esa señora tiene graves problemas y busca arrastrar a su hija en ellos, bueno afortunadamente no tendré que preocuparme más por eso, mañana es el gran día.

Son las siete dela mañana de un día cualquiera, el sol como siempre apareció y Rachel y yo estamos listas para enfrentarnos a aquel viaje, Londres no estaba esperando ya teníamos todo listo Santana y Britt estarían en el aeropuerto y mi hermana nos llevaría, les mentiría si les dijera que dormí muy bien, y es que tuve sueños muy extraños en los cuales Rachel se arrepentía en el último segundo, o que alguien impedía que fuéramos juntas, lo sé es el miedo, maldita sensación, antes de conocerla a ella no le daba importancia, si el miedo es algo innato en los seres humanos, pero mi miedo no es un objeto o un animal, mi miedo es ella perderla para siempre, alejarnos y volvernos dos extrañas con recuerdos en común, no sé si ella también lo ha sentido, pero a mí me aterra la amo, pero prefiero dejar de pensar en eso y mejor vivir en el presente disfrutar que ahora estamos juntas.

R: Buen día amor – me abraza.

Q: Buen día Rach… ¿Cómo dormiste?

R: Bien, algo preocupada por el viaje pero estoy emocionada

Q: Lo sé yo también estoy igual.

R: No me voy a arrepentir si es lo que tanto te preocupa…

Q: ¿Qué? – La miro desconcertada - ¿de qué hablas?

R: Lo noto Q, esa mirada de preocupación de duda…

Q: Es solo que…bueno…me parece increíble tenerte a mi lado…

R: Te amo – me besa y me acaricia la mejilla – eres lo más importante para mí.

Q: Joder – me rio – eres increíble.

R: Ya, mejor vamos a listarnos en unos minutos tenemos que salir.

Q: Esta bien…

En este tiempo he aprendido a conocer a Quinn cada gesto o cada mira encierra un mundo de sentimientos que no se atreve aun a dejarlos salir, su silencio suele revelarme muchas dudas e incógnitas que tiene, si adoro que tenga ese carácter decidida y atrevida, pero hay momentos en que la veo tan vulnerable, que me derrite y me hace amarla mucho más, si es que es eso posible

No sé lo que nos depara al llegar a ese país, pero lo afrontaremos juntas eso es lo que me tranquiliza y me anima, y bueno me preocupa que las cosas con mi madre no terminaron de la mejor manera, sé que jamás aceptara a Quinn y bueno me tiene sin cuidado, sus acciones me han demostrado que nunca cambiara, aun no sé cómo mi papa la ha soportado tanto, cualquier otro se habría marchado, pero el sigue de pie aguantando todo, es un hombre increíble y me duele dejarlo, él siempre ha sido mi apoyo y mi consejero, pero no quiero seguir poniéndome sentimental

R: Estas lista – le digo a Quinn mientras subimos la maleta al auto.

Q: Muy lista ¿tú? – me pregunta sonriendo.

R: Claro, espero que Londres sea lo que buscamos.

Q: Lo será – me abraza – tranquila.

R: Lo será porque tú estarás ahí conmigo.

Dicen que no siempre el primer amor será el duradero ese con el compartirás el resto de tu vida, creo que se equivocan Quinn es mi primer amor y estoy segura de que nunca podre amar a alguien como a ella, por más que trate e intente no lo lograre, hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntas para dejarla en el pasado, sé que aún tenemos que superar algunas pruebas, pero estoy lista puedo enfrentarme a lo que sea. Quiero despertar cada mañana junto a ella, que me regale esa sonrisa a la cual me he vuelto adicta, que me mire con esos hipnotizantes ojos o que me haga el amor con el cuerpo y el alma.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y vemos a Britt y San abrazadas, así que nos acercamos rápidamente para abrazarlas, son una chicas fantásticas, han aprendido a no depender de nada ni nadie, la familia de Britt termino aceptando las decisiones de su hija y la apoyan, y bueno Santana siempre ha tenido problemas con su familia pero desde que esta con Britt todo ha mejorado.

Q: Ya pasamos por esto

S: Lo se Q, pero igual es duro dejarte ir

B: Te voy a extrañar mucho Rach, recuerda llamarme

R: Lo hare, Britt no te preocupes…

Q: Bueno chicas, les deseamos lo mejor

S: Suerte Q, Y Berry no hagas sufrir mucho a mi rubia preferida entendido

R: Claro que no, San gracias a ti alcance a Quinn y pues sé que fuiste tú la que me llamo así que muchas gracias

S: No hay que enana, además estaba cansada de ver llorar a Q

Q: Hey, gracias, y no llore tanto, solo para dejar las cosas en claro.

S: Uy si, ¿Por qué Rachel no me llama? ¿Será que se olvidó de mí?

Q: Ni porque me voy vas a dejar de molestar.

S: Ya hermana ven aquí – se abrazan muy fuerte – cuídate, se feliz y vive el presente

Q: Te quiero San

F: Ya muchachas cuando lleguemos a casa lloraremos como siempre

Q: Adiós Frannie cuídate mucho.

Y así nos despedimos de esas tres maravillosas mujeres que de una u otra forma fueron parte de esta historia amor con Quinn.

Nos tomamos de las manos y subimos por la gradas eléctricas, mirándolas y si derramando varias lágrimas, pero son de felicidad extrañare mucho las locuras de Britt o los comentarios de Santana, pero espero que algún día podamos regresar.

***FLASHBACK***

-Anda hija se nos hace tarde

-Ya voy papa, mírame que tan me queda mi terno de baño.

-Precioso Quinn, serás la envidia de todas las chicas de la playa

-Tiene razón Quinnie estas preciosa, pero vamos de una vez, tu hermana ya está en el auto

Q: Si mama…

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, tenía ocho años y había salido a vacaciones las clases no comenzarían hasta dentro de dos semanas por lo que mi padres pensaron que sería el momento adecuado para ir a la playa y pasar un día en familia.

El sol y la temperatura era perfecta, recuerdo perfectamente la brisa del océano sobre mí al momento en el que baje del coche, había mucha gente que también disfrutaba, pero yo lo único que quería era hacer una castillo de arena

J: Hija ten cuidado no te acerques mucho a la orilla y si quieres hacerlo avísale a tu padre

Q: Si mama, tranquila.

Me senté en la arena y saque todos aquellos juguetes que me habían comprado, una pequeña pala y un balde para la arena, me sentía la niña más afortunada del mundo, amaba a mi familia, si mi hermana me molestaba de vez en cuando, pero todo era felicidad todo era más simple.

Poco a poco comencé a darle forma a aquel castillo con el que había soñado, lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, como sería la entrada los detalles hasta había llegado a pensar en las habitaciones, mi poca experiencia haciendo castillos se notó cuando trataba de armarlo, pero para mí estaba perfecto aunque estaba un poco torcido, sonríe ante mi creación.

-Es muy bonito – me dijo alguien así que me levante de la arena y mire para ver de quien se trataba y sonreí.

Q: Gracias ¿te gustan los castillos?

-Me encantan son increíbles – me respondió muy sonriente una niña pequeña de cabello castaño que me sonreía, una nariz algo particular, y su voz aquella voz…dulce vestía un traje de baño de color rosa unas sandalias del mismo color…inmediatamente llamo mi atención, ahora reconozco que supo cómo cautivarme con su gesto de acercarse a mí y hablarme.

Q: ¿quieres ayudarme? Quiero hacer otro y si quiere tú…

-Sería fantástico, claro que quiero.

Q: Genial porque no te sientas a mi lado

-Bien aquí – se sentó y me sonrió – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Q: Quinn Fabray – le sonríe.

-Un gusto Quinn, yo soy Rachel Berry

Q: Hola Rachel… - y lo supe me sentí diferente esa niña era especial

R: Bien comenzaremos por lo básico… ¿me estas escuchando?

Q: Ehh si claro comencemos

R: Bien yo iré por un poco de agua mientras tanto tú prepara la arena

Q: Perfecto – mis nervios eran evidentes no sé cómo no salió corriendo y me dejo sola, la vi acercarse a la orilla con el balde y traerlo lleno de agua se veía adorable cargando aquel pesado objeto y una vez más volví a sonreír.

Era la niña más bonita que había visto, no paraba de sonreír como una tonta ante cualquier cosa que decía y lo único que quería era tenerla cerca…si yo una niña de ocho años había sentido por primera vez atracción por alguien y me preocupaba que no fuera un niño, sino que una morena que no dejaba de hablar y tenía miles de anécdotas que contar.

No lo supe en ese momento pero años más tarde me daría cuenta que ahí empezó todo, que así comencé a descubrirme, a saber quién era y a no sentir miedo por eso.

Fue gracias a aquella niña de cabello castaño y de ojos color chocolate que supo hacerme reír más que cualquier otra persona aquel día que me di cuenta de quiere era, puede que solo haya pasado con ella apenas una hora o tal vez menos pero lo sentí.

Después simplemente nos despedimos y ella se alejó la vi irse con su familia y yo me quede admirando aquel castillo que juntas habíamos construido, deseando volverla a ver, quien diría que ese deseo se me cumpliría…

***FIN FLASHBACK***

R: Hey Q. ¿está bien? – me mira Rachel preocupada

Q: ¿Qué? Si todo está bien, solo me quede pensando, bueno más bien dicho recordando.

R: ¿Y qué recordabas?

Q: En donde fue que empezó todo.

R: ¿Qué cosa? – Se ríe – estás loca pero así te amo.

Q: Si lo sé, pero tú fuiste eres y serás la niña de mi vida, te amo Rach.

R: Que linda eres, te amo Quinn, hoy ahora y siempre – me abraza.

Y no hay vuelta atrás…lo sientes y justo entonces intentas recordar en que momento comenzó todo…y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas…mucho antes y es ahí justo en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez y que por mucho que te esfuerces ya no volverás a sentir lo mismo ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a tres metros sobre el cielo…

…

Continuara…


End file.
